Nothing Like It
by Sugarquill824
Summary: HBP fic. Ron and Hermione grown and learn, fight and hurt, and we get to laugh and cry along the way in this Missing Moments story.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: **None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** Yes, here it is, as promised! The first installment to my debut chaptered fic. I basically took my ideas for additional Missing Moments, and put them into chapters. This story starts in "Felix Felicis," after Hermione asks Ron to go Slughorn's party with her, and will culminate with Ron's break up with Lavender.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

_She was going to ask me to come with her_. That thought was the only one currently passing through Ron Weasley's mind. It had been the only thought passing through his mind for two days, most assuredly putting a dent in the pace with which he could complete his homework.

Hermione Granger was going to ask HIM, Ron Weasley, to Professor Slughorn's party. Ron grinned, grateful that Harry was too absorbed in his essay to notice that Ron was gazing stupidly into thin air, his thoughts centered on Hermione. _She_ wanted to go with him…AND had seemed pleased when he'd basically told her that the thought of her _hooking up_ with that git McLaggen made him want to hit something, preferably McLaggen's face.

"The trees outside that fascinating, Ron?" Harry's voice broke the silence and Ron jumped, sheepishly blushing when he caught Harry looking at him, one eyebrow raised. Ron shrugged.

"Dunno. Just…bored, I suppose. Thinking."

"About Hermione," Harry mused, almost more to himself than to Ron. But Ron caught it and glared at his friend.

"No," he responded quickly, then turned even brighter when he realized he'd definitely answered too fast.

Harry nodded. "Uh huh." He closed his Potions book and turned fully to take in Ron's face. "Yup, you're lying," he pronounced moments later. "But I won't push it if…"

"I'm not lying!"

"So you're not thinking about Hermione? The thought of her hasn't crossed your mind at all today?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. He couldn't deny it…suddenly didn't _want_ to deny it. "Maybe," he muttered, then as he saw Harry's face blanche silently, hastened to correct, "But no more than usual."

His friend rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Reckon I'll have to get used to this," he said blandly. When Ron continued to stare at him, he took a deep breath. "Look, Ron…do you want to talk? I mean, yeah, it's kind of weird because it's Hermione, but you put up with Cho and—"

"Do you think she likes me, Harry?" Ron cut in before Harry could complete his thought.

Harry's mouth snapped shut. When he'd asked if Ron wanted to talk, he didn't think it would mean this. He was already slightly uncomfortable with the idea of his best friends dating each other, although he _did_ have to admit that he'd more or less seen it coming. He definitely didn't want to get in the middle of their feelings.

"Um," he grunted, looking away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron deflate slightly and immediately felt horrible. "Oh, Ron, of course Hermione li—likes you," he stammered. "She was going to ask you to the party, wasn't she? You guys are kind of going together, aren't you?"

Here Ron looked up, a frantic look in his eyes. "I—I'm not sure," he answered. "I mean, she never properly asked and I never actually answered." He stopped with a terrified gulp. "What if—what if she found someone else, Harry! What if she just decided that I'm not worth it and—"

"Ron!" Harry yelled, grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Get a grip! Hermione _hasn't_ found someone else. Do you really think she'd tell you she wanted to go with you, then turn around ask some other bloke instead?"

Ron didn't answer, staring down at the ground, a blush furiously spreading up his neck and ears. Harry groaned. The things he had to put up with. "Ron," he said again and Ron finally looked up at him. "She likes you, all right? Trust me. She's giving you this chance. Don't mess it up."

"Don't mess what up?" Ron and Harry both jumped as Hermione herself came up behind them. Ron's face went from bright red to scarily pale in about two seconds, and Harry quickly combed through what he and Ron had just been to saying to see if Hermione might have overheard anything Ron didn't want her to hear.

Satisfied that she'd probably only caught the end of the conversation, Harry grinned at her. "Oh, just this essay Ron's been working on," he said coolly.

Hermione nodded, then reached over to have a look at Ron's work. "This parchment has nothing written on it," she said in confusion, and Harry felt the urge to shove his foot in his mouth. For his part, Ron was determinedly avoiding Hermione's eyes, suddenly finding the carpet utterly fascinating.

"Well—well of course it doesn't," Harry said, "Because…because he's just been planning it, you see. Just got started, you know? Ron always waits 'till the last minute…" He trailed off, realizing that it was better to stop while he was ahead than continue on and make things even worse.

Hermione didn't seem to be paying attention, though. She was staring at Ron, who was staring down at the floor. Harry was just about to say something, when Ron slowly lifted his head and looked back at Hermione. Harry sighed audibly as his friends locked eye contact. _And here we go,_ he thought wryly.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione mumbled softly.

Ron swallowed hard. "Hey—I—I mean hello, Hermione."

Silence once again filled the Common Room. After awhile, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed the cover to his Potions book shut—not even the mysterious Half-Blood Prince could entertain in this tension-filled room. "I'm gonna go find Ginny or someone," he muttered, though the parting excuse was probably unnecessary. Ron and Hermione weren't listening. They were too wrapped up in their mutual staring contest.

Harry sighed again. He hoped that soon, Ron and Hermione would make it out of this awkward stage and move on to actually _speaking_ to each other again. Although he much preferred this new, strangely polite Ron and Hermione, he was gradually starting to miss their rows. At least the fights kept them from veering into an uncomfortable quiet. He gathered his things and quickly departed out the portrait hole.

_Was Ron always this good looking, or is this a recent development?_ Hermione wondered as she took in his long and angular face. He'd certainly matured over the years, but his face hadn't changed all that drastically. Perhaps she was going mental…

_Hermione's bloody beautiful. How could I ever have made fun of her? Her hair…yes, it's bushy, but it's still gorgeous._ Ron was having to physically restrain himself from reaching across the table and pushing that one uncontrollable strand of hair behind her ear. He wanted to do it…but how would she react?

Hermione suddenly cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to get rid of her unruly thoughts. "So, um, what essay are you working on? Do you need any help?" There, that was good. Talking about school: neutral territory. They can't possibly go wrong with schoolwork.

"Er, uh." Ron blushed. He couldn't seem to speak English anymore. Hermione giggled, turning faintly pink as well.

_Well, if she's embarrassed too, then I must not be the only one feeling this things_, Ron reasoned, and using that logic, cautiously pushed his chair just a bit closer to hers. She didn't move away or look at him oddly. He breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he wasn't bungling this horribly.

"Hermione, I was wondering—" Ron began.

"Ron, about the part—" Hermione started at the same time. Ron's ears perked up and he grinned, because he simply couldn't help himself. He gestured for Hermione to continue.

Seeing his whole face light up like that gave Hermione the courage she had been so desperately lacking a moment before. She took a deep breath before turning to fully face him. She looked directly into his eyes and nearly lost her train of thought. Ron's eyes were such a brilliant, piercing blue. She could easily get lost in them.

"Ron, I know that I—I didn't formally ask you to go with me to Slughorn's party the other day. It—it just feels…strange, doesn't it?"

Ron's face fell and Hermione quickly intervened. "No, not bad," she added. "Just…it's us. You know?" She looked at him as if expecting him to know what she meant.

He shook his head. _S'pose it's time to be direct_. "Hermione, are you asking me to go with you?" he asked, shocked and pleasantly surprised that he didn't stutter. "As—as a date?" As he said the word "date," Hermione's eyes widened. But as he was about to correct himself, Hermione was nodding and his tongue was suddenly stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Yes," she answered firmly, and he just about swallowed his tongue.

"Argh," Ron gurgled. He coughed, and took a deep breath. "Well, if you're asking, then I—I reckon I'm, er, saying ye—yes," he stammered. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction for some reason.

When Hermione didn't say anything, he squinted one eye open and peered at her. She was sitting straight up in her chair, hands in her lap. However, as he looked closer, Ron noticed that her hands were actually clutched together and were shaking. _She's nervous._ He moved his gaze to her face, and was first struck by the sheer, natural beauty he saw there. Hermione was stunning, in her own way. But it was the expression in her soft brown eyes, and the joy that she wasn't even trying to mask spreading across her face, that really struck him.

Hermione was trying to stop smiling…she really was. But she just couldn't. Ron was looking at her with such open adoration and happy surprise in his eyes, that she couldn't help grinning back. FINALLY. Finally they had gotten somewhere. They weren't touching, weren't even very close to each other, but in that moment, Hermione felt that she _understood_ him so well. They could communicate with just their eyes—blue on brown—no words were necessary.

"Well, then," she breathed, when she'd regained the power of speech. She knew her cheeks were bright pink, and she could see that Ron's ears were deepening into dark shades of crimson. She turned back to her books, grabbing one and staring down at whatever page she opened to.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said softly. She looked up at him.

"Thanks for the invitation."

Hermione's mouth curved once more. "You're welcome, Ron."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how is it? I know that this chapter is kind of short; I just wanted to get the ball rolling. The others will be longer (hopefully). I know that it seems like I'm moving slowly, and, well, I am. I'm planning for Ch. 2 to also be a Missing Moment from "Felix Felicis," so the time span for this story, at least at the beginning, is probably going to be close to that of HBP. Once we have Ron and Hermione in their fight over Lavender/Krum, things will start speeding up a little bit more.  

Anyway…PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I will respond to many (if not every!) review in each new chapter. I truly value your comments and input. Just no flames, please. Constructive criticism is the way to go! I'll try and get Ch. 2 up as soon as I can.


	2. Hurt and Confusion

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the wizarding world are my creation; they belong the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** Thank you SO much to all the wonderful reviewers. Your opinions mean the world to me, and whenever I read a positive one, it makes me write that much faster! And now, to all my reviewers:

**DCoD:** Thank you so much...cuteness is what I consider my specialty.

**Jesus.Lives:** I don't think that we necessarily saw _everthing_ that happened with Harry in the picture. I put the scene with the three of them together in there specifically because in the book it says "Harry watched his two friends closely over the next few days," and I consider Ch. 1 to be from one of those days. We didn't see what happened then, did we? But I still understand what you're saying--I'll keep that in mind.

**KrAzYLiKeAFoX:** Thank you SO so much for your detailed review. I especially love when the reviews are longer and have more of the reviewer's perspective in them. I'm honored that you consider my work to be talented. Thank you so much. And I do believe that in their own minds (because we didn't see if it really happened in HBP), Ron and Hermione both considered the party a date. Makes for fluff, ya?

**M-M-X-M-X:** I LOVE when Ron and Hermione have their cute and awkward staring/blushing contests! It's my favorite part of fandom (and now cannon!).

**Broken Rain:** I'm glad that my story made you "aww," and laugh. That's what I'm here for. :)

**Phillyactress:** I can't wait to WRITE the canary thing. Cackles evily. :D

**FadedRose:** It is truly wonderful to know that you appreciate the way I make them communicate. Dialogue is my absolutle favorite thing to write, which is why there's either loads of talking, or a lot of first person thoughts.

**RonMione4eva:** Did I update soon enough? Lol, probably not, huh? I try and go as fast as I can...thank you so much for your review. It helped keep me in a writing mood!

**Mrs. H Potter:** I heart your name! It reminds me of James Bond for some strange reason. :D Any_whoo_, thank you gobs and bunches for your review!

**legolascrazy17:** I saved you for last because you are by far the most loyal reader/reviewer I've ever had. Your words (and they _are_ exciting and bubbly!) kept me working on this every day this week, when I normally would have put it off until the weekend. I'm super glad that I made your first week as a sophomore a bit more happy--I know what it's like. I'm a senior this year (almost done!), and we've already had tests and projects assigned. I look forward to reading your review with each new story or chapter I post. Thank you so much, truly. ;)

WHEW, now that that's over...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hurt and Confusion**

Hermione giggled as she got of bed and dressed for the day. Smiling happily to herself, she went through her morning routine as usual, but with an extra spring in her step that was not usually there.

"Um, Hermione?" Parvati asked cautiously, observing her roommate. Hermione turned to her. "Why are you—I mean, did something good happen?"

Hermione only smiled wider. It wasn't often that _she_ was the one flitting about the room, giggling and blushing. That sort of nonsense—though it didn't seem like nonsense when it was Ron—was reserved for Lavender Brown. "It's just a good day," she said with a happy shrug. She turned on her heel before Parvati could ask any more questions, making her way down to the Common Room.

It was still fairly early; there were no Gryffindors in the Common Room. Hermione went over to the fluffy chair in front of the fireplace, which had roared to life when she'd stepped into the room. She plopped down, staring absently into the flames, seeing not the fire, but the color that reminded her of Ron's hair.

There it was again. Every little thing seemed to remind her of Ron these days. Ever since they'd said straight out that going to Slughorn's party was a date. Hermione sighed happily. She still couldn't fully wrap her mind around it. It all simply seemed unreal; that after six years of bickering and teasing, she and Ron were finally getting somewhere. It had only taken a countless number of hints for him to understand.

Speaking of Ron… Hermione glanced back toward the stairs. Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice today. They should have started making their way down ages ago.

As if on cue, she suddenly heard voices drifting down the staircase. In moments, Harry's head appeared, followed closely by Ron's. Hermione couldn't stop the light spreading of pink across her cheeks, and felt her heart speed up at the sight of Ron. They walked over to her.

"G'morning, Hermione," Harry said, and she nodded in response.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, then instantly blushed. Harry rolled his eyes heavenward, but Hermione merely grinned back. She was just as excited to see him.

"Good morning, Ron. Ready for practice?"

That seemed to be a mistake, for Ron's face went from lobster-red to milky-white. "Oh, Ron, you'll be brilliant. You always are," she said.

Ron brightened, straightened, and puffed out his chest a bit. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," he said proudly, and Harry snorted.

"Besides, it's just a practice, right? Time to get better still," she added as the three walked together out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Not that he needs to improve,_ she added silently, blushing even darker.

_Wait, she said I was brilliant? Now I need to get better?_ Ron thought, studying Hermione out of the corner of his eye. _Ruddy confusing, girls are._

"And then she told me I was always brilliant! How 'bout that, Harry?" Ron persisted, not having realized that he'd kept up a steady stream of Hermione-oriented conversation the entire walk from the changing rooms to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry didn't press the matter, however, mostly because he figured that Ron talking about Hermione was an improvement over Ron moaning about how horrible his Keeping skills were.

Ron knew that Harry was barely restraining himself from putting an end to the Hermione spiel. He saw it in his friend's eyes whenever he broached the subject. But it was like word vomit—once it started, he couldn't help himself.

_She's just so—so bloody brilliant, she is,_ he thought, wishing that he could tell Hermione how brilliant she was. But it was too much of a risk right now. He and Hermione were finally moving past all the rubbish of the last few years and he didn't want anything to mess this up.

They had just turned the corner when they found themselves the unassuming witnesses to an intense snogging session. Though his eyes widened at the unfamiliar scene before him, Ron was about to hurry past when he caught a lock of red hair smashed somewhere in the middle of the embrace. _GINNY!_

"Oi!" he yelled angrily. Ginny and Dean popped apart. Ginny merely looked peeved; Dean at least had the decency to appear embarrassed. He was vaguely aware of Dean saying something to Ginny and Ginny snapping back, but he was too focused on the fact that his SISTER had been part of this twosome.

"…It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron—"

_WHAT was this now?_ "Yeah it is!" he retorted. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a—" His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just been about to say. He didn't want to be thinking about Ginny like that…but still. He narrowed his eyes at Dean, silently warning him.

The fight continued and soon Ron was becoming confused as to why he was so angry. Ginny could very obviously take care of herself, and Dean was in his year, so he could keep a close eye on him. _At least she's got someone to snog in the corridors._

THAT was it, he suddenly knew. _I'm—why, I'm jealous._ Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. But he was. Ron was upset because Ginny could snog someone wherever and whenever she chose. And he couldn't. Because…well, he had Hermione. Sort of.

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny—" Harry tried to break in, but Ron didn't have time to tell him it was pointless before Ginny flared up again.

"Oh yes he does! Just because _he's_ never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel—" she continued, her voice shaking with anger.

He reddened from embarrassment and anger. "Shut your mouth," he roared, hearing his voice bounce off the walls.

"He's the only one!" Ginny kept going. "Harry's kissed Cho Chang, Hermione snogged Viktor Krum. You're the only one left!" she shrieked.

Silence reigned over the corridor as Ginny's last words echoed. _Last one…_ The words repeated themselves, each time more horrible than the next, in Ron's ears. He didn't pay attention to Harry as he made excuses and hurried them back to the Common Room.

He was shocked. Shocked and hurt. He knew that Hermione had gone with Krum to the Yule Ball—a fact that he wouldn't soon forget. But it had seemed, even to him, that there had been nothing more between them than that. _Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort_. Ron mentally slapped his hand to his forehead. Hindsight was bloody awful.

He should have asked Hermione to the Ball. He realized that now. Maybe then… He swallowed hard, fighting the stinging behind his eyes. If Harry saw him crying… _Maybe then she'd be snogging _me _and not that ruddy Krum._ It hurt, Ron realized, finally understanding what that pain in his chest was. The one that had suddenly taken root when Ginny had said Hermione had snogged Krum. The slightly nervous, shaky feeling. He was hurt…he felt betrayed.

How dare she? After all those hints she'd insisted she'd dropped. _After asking me to Slughorn's party. She made it seem like it was something she'd wanted to do for awhile_. So why had she snogged Krum?

Ron tried to clear his thoughts as he and Harry made their way to the boys' dormitories. However, one question still remained. "D'you reckon Hermione really snogged Krum?" he asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to know Harry's answer.

Harry didn't answer right away, avoiding Ron's eyes. He seemed lost in his own world. "Oh..err.." Harry finally responded.

Ron's shoulders slumped. There it was, then. He and Harry got ready for bed without saying much, as each seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts. Ron lay awake for a short time, staring at the ceiling above his bed, thoughts of Hermione and Krum whirling about dizzily in his head.

"Why does this always happen?" he muttered softly out loud. He and Hermione would row, apologize, get _so_ close to dating (or something similar to that, he admitted)…and then something like this would happen. But this time it wasn't his fault. He'd responded to Hermione the way she'd seemed to always want him to. No fights, no arguments—just a clear response.

"_I suppose if you'd rather I _hooked up _with McLaggen…"_

"_No, I wouldn't."_ Ron shook his head. How much clearer could he have been?

This time, when he felt the stinging behind his eyes he didn't fight the few tears that trickled slowly down his cheeks. What a sight he must he, he thought. An almost grown wizard, crying over a girl. _But she's not just any girl._ That was the heart-wrenching twist of it all. It was Hermione. Not a random girl; Hermione, the one person who he could see himself with…well, _forever_.

Ron blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to control his sobs. "Wha—what did I—I do?" he whispered hoarsely to the unanswering darkness. He heaved a sigh, gulping in the air and feeling…

Anger. He suddenly felt angrier at Hermione than he ever remembered being. Sure, they had gotten into their fair share of rows over the years, but he'd never before felt this much _passionate_ fury. He and Hermione were not officially together—never had been—but not even he was completely blind. He'd always known there was a reason why he goaded her, challenged her, and yes, even teased her.

It had been the same reason why he'd always felt the need to be with her, to make sure she wasn't studying too much and didn't forget to have fun once in a while. The same reason why he felt the overwhelming need to protect her, whether it be from exhaustion or bloody gits like Malfoy and his cronies.

He loved her. In the darkness, Ron's eyes widened. He'd never spoken those words out loud, had never even _thought_ them, not seriously at least. But that was what the feelings had to be. _Why else would I get this jumpy feeling inside me whenever I see her? Why does the thought of anything hurting her make me want to watch over her forever?_

Ron swallowed the growing lump in his throat. _And why does the thought of any bloke who isn't me kissing her and holding her tear me up inside?_ He groaned quietly taking one hand and scrubbing it vigorously across his face, erasing any sign of tears. He wished for anything—any thought—that would take this pain away. Something to disguise it… He returned to the anger. Yes, he was hurt, more so than ever before, but he was also furious.

Hermione was his. He knew the thought was selfish and self-centered, but it was the truth. In some way, Hermione had always been his. Just as he'd always been hers. "That's it, then," he muttered once more to the darkness. So she was going to break that bond, was she? Well, he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Hermione Granger wasn't the only one who could be snogged.

_No, she's most certainly not_, he thought. He could have a girl—if he wanted one—and Lavender Brown suddenly came to mind. She'd been paying closer attention to him recently, and he'd heard the girlish giggles coming his way whenever Lavender crossed his path.

Ron nodded decisively. Give Hermione a taste of her own medicine, that's what he would do. Then _she_ could see what it felt like to be betrayed.

And maybe, just maybe, she would be hurting as much as he was right now, he thought sadly as he rolled over and closed his eyes. But with that thought came the intense roiling of his stomach…the same feeling he got whenever Malfoy got near Hermione, or whenever Hermione was upset. He tried to push it away as quickly as it had come. _She_ had hurt him, hadn't she?

_Did she feel this illness in her stomach as she snogged Krum?_ He wondered half-heartedly. Did she even think about his feelings?

NO was the quick answer. If Hermione could so easily put him out of her mind, then…then _he_ could do it, too. With that thought settling a bit uncomfortably in his stomach, Ron finally gave into sleep.

Hermione lay awake in her dormitory, smiling contentedly at the ceiling. She could hear the faint snores of her roommates. As she simply laid there grinning like a fool, she wondered if she was going mental. Here she'd been, smiling all day long, and now, hours after she should have been sound asleep, she was still completely alert, reliving the moment when Ron had said he'd be her date to Slughorn's party.

It was such a wonderful feeling, knowing that Ron—the only person she'd ever fancied—appeared to genuinely feel the same towards her. Hermione had always been skeptical of love and relationships; she thought they were wonderful, but only when both parties put forth love and equal effort. For years, she and Ron had constantly been at each other's throats. At times, she admitted, an outside observer might wonder if they even tolerated each other, let one _liked_ each other.

But she knew Ron inside and out, and she knew their whole relationship, as confusing at it could be sometimes, inside and out. And for the first time, she felt like things were truly moving along. He'd finally gotten the point. _Sure, _he _didn't ask _me_, but at least he said yes._ She'd finally worked up the courage to ask him…and it hadn't been terrible, she thought with a happy, tired sigh, turning over and closing her eyes, waiting for the first truly happy sleep she'd had in ages.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd soon be able to work up the courage for something much greater, much more important than simply asking Ron to a Christmas party.

One day in the near future perhaps, she could tell Ron Weasley that she loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense. There was a lot of independent thoughts to put in here. How exactly did Ron react to hearing that Hermione kissed Krum? And poor Hermione, right? Here she is, going to bed, almost ready to tell Ron she loves him, not knowing that he's awake and plotting to betray her. Well, I'm going on a trip to visit my best friend in California so I'll be gone until after Labor Day. I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can…but with school and extra-curriculars, I just never know exactly when I'll be able to write. REVIEW please! I love hearing what you guys think. :D 


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** Here it is! Ch. 3 in this increasingly epic story. Contained in here we have the infamous "fight," and Ron and Hermione's continuing tension-filled confusion. The last chapter featured Ron's internal monologue, so I figured that Hermione should have her say at the end of this chapter. But before that, I just want to shower praise and thanks on all my absolutely wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome…there's just no other way to describe it. ;-D

**ronniekinsmioneever: **So glad you liked the tension. When I was reading HBP I could just _see_ this happening in my head. Poor Harry! And don't worry, you can expect many more hysterical moments to come. I'm so glad you liked it. :-)

**Roberta Nunes: **Thank you so much, sweetie! I love knowing that all different types of people from across the world are able to read my writing. I will most definitely write more as quickly as I can.

**Jesus.Lives:** Yes, Ginny did seem nasty at the time, but I really think it was just out of annoyance. She wanted to get at Ron, and she figured out the best way to. I think that later though, she realized she'd actually made things really bad beween Ron and Hermione. You'll see some of that guilt in later chapters. Stay tuned. ;-)

**RonMione4eva:** Types as quickly as fingers can move across keyboard. I want to write the story as much as you want to read it, my dear. Thanks bunches for your wonderfully positive comments!

**Phillyactress: **One of my biggest pet peeves where fanfiction is concerned is authors who start a really great story, and then never finish it. Gah, it drives me insane! Don't you worry; I WILL finish this story. There just might be times where I can't update on a regular schedule...but you will never be left without an update for longer than a week and a half. That's my promise to you.

**legolascrazy17:** Again, thank you so utterly much for your words. Whenever I see a review from you, I smile really wide. :-D The intent was to make you guys mad at Ron, but also sympathetic. However, I do think that snogging Lavender and getting involved with her gave him the experience he needed to go back to Hermione and start a long-term (as in LIFE LONG!) relationship with her. It will also make him see that Hermione's always been his--he was just too stupid to see it--and that arguing with each other is just the way they are. It's normal and comfortable, and I really feel that Ron will grow enough to understand and appreciate that. The one thing I'm going to change (and kind of have already) is the communication between the two. I really couldn't believe that they just stopped speaking altogether during those few months. Harry might not have ever seen them together, but I do think that there were times they spoke...or fought. Lol. Anyway, thank you gobs for your kind comments. You're my absolute favorite. And thank you also for your wishes on my senior year--it's been amazing so far. And my trip to California was wonderful...lots of hot boys. ;-D Tootles for now!

**DCoD: **I did feel it was important to explain how Ron came about deciding to just snog Lavender. It literally comes out of nowhere in HBP, and I really thought that Ron deserved a chance to let us know what his thought process was. Thank you for picking up on what I was trying to do. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

The next morning, Hermione woke early and fairly skipped down to the Common Room. She stopped short when she saw the normally empty room was indeed occupied.

"Ron?" she asked curiously, telling her heart to stop its ferocious beating. Ron turned around, and Hermione smiled softly at him. "Good morning," she added.

To her surprise and dismay, however, Ron didn't return the greeting. He didn't even smile back at her. Instead, he abruptly turned around to continue staring into the fire. Trying to ignore the overwhelming crash to her system, Hermione took a tentative step towards him.

"Is something the matter, Ron? You know, if you're nervous or anxious about anything you can tell me. I'm—I'm sure I can help."

"Oh, don't worry, you've done enough already," Ron said coldly and Hermione jumped back at the icy tone of his voice.

When Ron saw her face shudder like that, he instantly felt horrible. He was hurting her, he could tell, and that was the absolute LAST thing he ever wanted to do. He tried hard to remind himself of how much he had been hurting the night before, and steeled himself for his next words.

"I don't need your help…I don't need _you_ to do anything for me," he added, utterly surprised when his voice didn't stutter through those awful lies. "You always try to tell me what to do, how to do it. Right annoying sometimes."

Hermione felt as if she'd been slapped. Her heart was being systematically ripped to pieces. Her legs were suddenly weak and she stumbled into the back of the soft couch, landing with a soft thump. Where was this coming from? What happened to the happy, goofy, blushing Ron she'd seen yesterday before Quidditch practice?

"I—I don't understand," she said softly, hoping her watering eyes wouldn't spill over. Her hands were already shaking as it was. "What…did I do something wrong?"

_YES, you kissed that bloody git!_ Ron's mind screamed, but he forced himself to be silent. He didn't want to look at her. He knew she was upset and—because she was Hermione—probably about to burst into tears; he never could stand it when she cried, and this was even worse, because he _knew_ he was the reason.

Finally, Hermione spoke again. "I—I'm sorry," she whispered before standing up. She had to get out of the Common Room before she completely lost control of her emotions. But something stopped her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to transfer her intense hurt into the anger she usually felt towards Ron. She turned back around and came to stand directly in front of Ron.

"You know, no I'm not," she began again. "I can hardly apologize for something I didn't do. Or at least for something I don't know that I did. So, tell me, _Ronald_, what is it this time?"

This was a bit better. He could handle Hermione being equally mad at him—it was the hurting, vulnerable Hermione that he didn't want to see.

"You know," he grumbled, forgetting his resolution not to speak to her anymore.

"No, I don't, you prat! If I did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well, I'm not going to bloody tell you," he shot back.

"Oh, yes, that's very mature, Ron. You're not going to tell me? That is certainly one of the more brainless things you've said over the years. And trust me, you've had quite a few."

"Keeping track then, are you? Perhaps you have a list? 'The Top 1000 Idiotic Things Ron Has Done.' Yes, I can see it now. Love to exploit me, don't you, Hermione?"

If she didn't know Ron as well as she did, Hermione would have brushed off that last remark as something sad out of anger, and blazed on with another insult. But something about the way he sounded when he said it gave her pause. He hadn't sounded annoyed; his voice had gotten quieter, more serious, as if he was speaking the truth. She peered into his eyes and couldn't help the softening she felt when she was the hurt hidden in his blue gaze.

"Ron…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Save it, Hermione!" he bellowed. "Just—just get away from me!" With that, he whirled around and stormed out of the Common Room.

Hermione stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. _He knew I saw something in his eyes, something he didn't want me to see._

"Hermione?" She turned and found Harry standing nervously on the edge of the boys' staircase. He seemed tense, and Hermione knew he'd overheard at least part of the fight.

She sighed and returned to her seat, still trying to process all that had happened in the last ten minutes. "How much did you hear?" she muttered.

Harry squirmed. "Er, well, just that last bit. Do you really keep a list—"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Harry, what do you think?" she snapped.

He shrugged and was about to make a glib reply when he saw Hermione's shoulders start to shake. _Oh, damn you, Ron_, Hermione thought angrily. Now he had her crying in front of Harry, something that because she knew it made Harry uncomfortable, she tried never to do.

"Er, it's okay, Hermione," Harry was saying awkwardly, reaching over and patting her gently on the shoulder. She could tell he meant well. "Um, did something bad happen?" he asked feebly, though it was obvious by Hermione's current emotional state and the fact that Ron had just burst out of the room, that something bad had indeed just happened.

"He—he just exploded," she hiccupped, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure. "I came down here and he was already here. I—I thought we—we could talk, you know? We've been getting along so well lately, that I…" She trailed off and sighed. "I should have known better," she murmured sadly, "Because we're us, right?"

"But you've been getting along loads better, right? It's just Ron being, well, Ron. He's probably just nervous about the Quidditch game coming up," Harry offered, though he knew it was a pitiful excuse for his friend's terrible behavior. "Listen, let's just go down to breakfast. I'm sure that once he has food in him, Ron will apologize and everything will go back to normal."

He and Hermione left for the Great Hall, both hoping that things with Ron would blow over. Hermione couldn't stand it when she and Ron weren't speaking—it hurt to know that someone she loved so much could get so upset with her—and Harry hated being put in the middle when his best friends were rowing. It was hard on all three of them.

But things didn't get any better over the next few days leading up to the Quidditch match. If anything, Ron became angrier and was now not only not speaking to Hermione, but snapping at just about everyone who dared cross his path. Harry was finally forced to confront Ron on Saturday afternoon, as the two were lounging under a tree in the yard, avoiding (as always) their homework.

"Ron, what's been going on with you?" He asked bluntly, knowing that there were thousands of better ways he could broached the subject, but wanting to get the point across. "You've been surly all week."

His friend refused to look at him, staring at the ground and crossing his arms. "Humph," Ron responded shortly. "None of your business."

"Come on, Ron, you can tell me if something's wrong. Is it about the match tomorrow? 'Cause you know you'll be awesome—you always get nervous and then save nearly Quaffle that heads your way." Harry figured that highlighting Ron's good points might end up in his favor.

But Ron didn't seem to be listening. He was staring off in the direction of the lake absently, as if he didn't even realize Harry had been talking. The anger and tension that had been in his body all week had evaporated, being replaced with a general heaviness that worried Harry. "Ron, what's going on?"

"D'you _really_ think Hermione snogged him?"

Harry groaned. He KNEW it. Ron hadn't been upset because he was nervous; he was still harping over Hermione's _alleged_ snogging of Viktor Krum. He rubbed his temples; he really didn't want to have this conversation again. Because no matter which way he spun it, the odds were never in Ron's favor.

"Ron, don't do this to yourself. It's not fair to you…or to Hermione for that matter. Did you know she's been avoiding you all week?"

"Yeah, so what? I told her to stay away from me," Ron said harshly, though his eyes bespoke a truthful sorrow, if ever so brief.

"No, you git, because she's afraid she did something wrong. She thinks she messed up and—"

"Well she did! The second she kissed that ruddy, good for nothing bas—"

"OKAY, not helping," Harry interjected quickly. "Ron, it's me. No bull shit, remember? You're not doing this because you're mad at Hermione. You're doing it because the thought of her kissing Krum hurt you."

Ron's gaze whirled back to Harry's and Harry jumped back in shock—he'd never seen Ron that angry at him. "Stuff it, Harry," he said coldly before jumping up and walking quickly away.

Harry sat back in confusion. Well that certainly hadn't worked.

The day of the Quidditch game dawned bright and beautiful, but for Hermione, it couldn't have been duller. Ron hadn't spoken to her since that horrible explosion in the Common Room. She'd tried numerous times to get him to at least tell her what was the matter, but he either didn't respond or told her that she KNEW what she'd done. Which she didn't. The whole process was making her exhausted. Still, she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, with every intention of wishing Harry AND Ron good luck.

On her way down the corridor, she stumbled, her books falling to her floor. She knew she wasn't going to be able to catch herself, and gasped loudly, bracing herself for the fall.

But it never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up against a very solid, very warm chest.

A very _Ron Weasley_ chest, Hermione realized with a start as she took in the smell that was Ron. A heady, wonderful mix of chocolate, pumpkin juice, and grass. She swiveled around to thank him, but before she could open her mouth all the way, he'd dropped his arms and was turning to continue walking.

"Wouldn't happen if you didn't lug all those books around," she heard him say gruffly as he walked away from her.

Hermione stood right where she was and sighed. What had she done? It was obviously such a grievous offense that Ron couldn't bear being in her presence for longer than a few moments.

"I really should stop obsessing over whether or not I did something, and start being _angry_ with him," she muttered in self-consternation, bending over to gather her textbooks back into her arms.

Over the next few days, things between her and Ron became steadily more uncomfortable. Hermione found herself avoiding both Harry and Ron, speaking to Harry only when he approached her. She knew that he hated being caught in the middle, and figured it best to stay out of the way while Ron coped with…well, with whatever he had to cope with.

She spent the long nights awake long after everyone else was sound asleep, contemplating the situation. She wanted desperately to ask Ron if they were still going to Slughorn's party together. Her gut instinct was that they weren't. How they be, after all, when they weren't even speaking to each other? But even though Ron hadn't said more than a few words to her in weeks, he had never explicitly said that the date was off.

The date. Just the word made Hermione's stomach turn. Had it really been only a short while ago that the mere mention of her and Ron going on a date was enough to make her giddy with utter joy? Now the thought of the impending party gave her the same feeling she'd had when they'd been awaiting their O.W.L. results. Her skin became clammy and she couldn't stop her heart from speeding up uncomfortably.

"What am I supposed to do?" she wondered out loud. She'd NEVER been like this before; never gotten so involved with a boy, to the point that anything he said or did gave her such an intense reaction. She was angry at Ron, perhaps more so than she'd ever truly been before. But more than that, she was hurt and confused.

WHY did she have to love the stupid prat? Honestly, there were other boys out there; Viktor Krum had once asked HER to a Ball, for heaven's sake! So why did she spend all her time focused on why Ron Weasley—possibly the most insensitive wart she'd ever met—didn't seem to like her anymore.

But that was a stupid question. She wanted to know why Ron didn't want to speak to her anymore so that she could fix whatever she _might_ have done.

Finally, she threw off the bed covers and climbed out of bed. She wasn't going to get any sleep, the way her mind was turning about. Grabbing Hogwarts: A History, her companion no matter what mess Ron had got her into, she tiptoed out of the dormitory and crept down to the Common Room. She settled herself onto one of the large, fluffy sofas, but left the book unopened on her lap, staring unblinkingly into the fire.

The tears came pouring out, finally. She'd held in the torrent as long as she could while in Harry's company, but now that she was alone…she couldn't hold in the hurt anymore. Her entire body convulsed with sobs. It had never hurt this much before. Nothing Ron had ever said or done before could compare to the knowledge that he didn't appear to love her. Her chest physically hurt, and though she placed a shaking hand over her heart, she knew she couldn't make the pain stop. The tears continued to come and she rolled over to her side, clutching her hands together in a vise. She silently cursed Ron for bringing this upon her; she was Hermione. Hermione never lost control, never let something like love distract her from what was really important. Until now.

Ron heard the sobbing before he'd even made it fully down the stairs. He knew right away that it was Hermione, and he felt a physical ache at knowing that he'd put that hurt there. He wondered for what felt like the hundredth time what the hell he was doing. Purposely going after Lavender Brown to spite Hermione for an incident that had occurred two years ago? Even thinking about it to himself right now, it didn't quite make sense.

Ron shook his head, noting that Hermione's wracking sobs had stopped. She was now staring unblinkingly into the fireplace, hiccupping quietly. "Oh, Ron," he heard her murmur mournfully and his heart almost burst at that sound. His entire being cried out to go over to her and forget the immense hurt that hearing about her and Krum had caused, and take her into his arms and reassure her that she'd done nothing wrong.

But he didn't. Because he was still filled with hurt and anger at her for betraying him, even if the two of them hadn't been together at the time. Still, he couldn't help himself as he walked over to the now sleeping Hermione and crouched down beside her. With a heavy sight he pulled a blanket over her, and lightly brushed her busy hair out of her eyes.

He turned and walked back towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, Hermione. So sorry." And he walked away, preparing for the coming days, when he'd put his plan into action.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'd like to apologize for all the internal monologues going on. I just really believe that part of a good Missing Moment involves the reader actually seeing what Ron and Hermione are thinking. It's hard in the books because everything is from Harry's thoughts and his point of view. I also wanted to really give my interpretation of _why_ the Ron/Lavender fiasco happened so quickly. I PROMISE that the next chapter will have more dialogue. We'll be skipping ahead to the Christmas party…and we'll get see how exactly Hermione comes to have McLaggen for a date. Stay tuned! And please, as always, leave a little review! 


	4. Getting Even

**Disclaimer: **None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** Ch. 4. Woot. People keep asking me where I'm going with this story, and well, you saw how HBP ended. I won't change anything—I'm just highlighting the points that we "missed" along the way the first time around. As for each individual chapter, I really have no idea what's going to happen until I type it. Anyhow, thank you once more to all the people who review after every chapter. Just like you guys like seeing a new chapter added, I LOVE to see the new reviews! I have changed certain aspects of the story because of points you have brought up…so continue writing to me. I love it, I truly do.

* * *

**KrAzYLiKeAFoX:** I love seeing the characters' thoughts, too. That's why I like to read (and write) Missing Moments. I really think that Ron deserves his own sidekick story.

**DCoD:** Reading your comment about how my story is more a companion piece to HBP than its own wacky story was one of the highest compliments anyone could have given me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. For a fiction writer, that is truly the best thing any reviewer could say.

**Crookshank: **I love writing Missing Moments, and I love people who like my stories even better! Thank you, sweetie! ;-D

**Roberta Nunes:** I'm not sure yet exactly where I'm going to stop the story. I HATE sad fics, and if I write a chapter taking place at Dumbledore's funeral, it will probably make me (and you) cry...and I for one _hate_ crying. Then again, I'd like to see the last chapter perhaps being a post-HBP one. But I truly don't know quite yet...don't hold me to anything.

**Phillyactress:** Your comment meant SO much to me! I love being compared to J.K. Rowling, and I don't mind that you said that I can't totally compare to her, because, well, it's the truth. She has an utterly brilliant talent that can be emulated, but never copied. But thank you SO MUCH for your compliment. I look forward to hearing more from you in the coming chapters!

**Lorelai the Coffee Slayer:** I love that you think my story is cute--that's the adjective I'm going for. And I really like your name--something tells me that you're into Gilmore Girls and Buffy. Just a guess, mind you. Lol. :-D

**RonMione4eva: **I can promise that I'm trying to keep up the good work. It's all a matter of what you think. Thanks! I am blowing you a thank you kiss.

**legolascrazy17:** Yay! I love you so much...I was getting worried there for awhile, when I didn't see a review from you on my e-mail. But you're back, so all is right with the world again. Lol. I don't know how I wrote all the Ron stuff, because I don't have a "Ron" in my life, either. Well, not a boyfriend. I have one guy friend who reminds me so much of Ron it's quite scary, but I don't actually have a "Ron." But I want one...more than anything, really. I really just draw on my emotions, and the things I see in movies or read about in books. You and I are really a lot alike--I'm the friend, but never the girlfriend. I also am a "boring goody two-shoes (but in a good way)" and have never done anything truly unpredictable in my life. SIGH. All that will come next year, when I'm in college. Speaking of which, that should give you an idea of how old I am--I'm a senior in high school this year (and no, I haven't been held back...in fact, I'm pretty young for a senior). Ta ta 'till next time! Sugarquill

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Even**

Hermione paced the floor outside the portrait hole nervously. The past weeks with Ron had been pure torture, and though she was still hurt and confused, she'd passed the point of crying herself to sleep each night. Now she was simply angry at him, and had vowed to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She just wasn't sure if she even had courage to do what she was thinking about doing. With a sigh, she turned out of her room and made her way down to the Common Room, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Ginny studying at one of the wooden tables. She and Ginny had become quite close over the past three years, and Hermione always felt comfortable coming to her about personal problems.

She took the few steps over to Ginny and bravely tapped her shoulder. "Gin, can I talk to you?" she asked anxiously, hoping that Ginny would simply listen and not judge.

Ginny glanced up at Hermione and immediately shut her down upon seeing Hermione's face. "Yeah, sure," she said and walked over the sofa. "What's up?" she added after the two girls had seated themselves.

Hermione took a deep breath, not exactly sure where to begin. "It's about Ron," she began bracingly.

Ginny merely rolled her eyes and nodded. "Figured as much. My prat of a brother is always doing something stupid. What happened?"

"Well, that's just it. I'm not sure. We—we were getting along so well. We were going to Slughorn's party together and…"

"Yes, I was rather surprised when I heard that," Ginny cut in and Hermione stopped, looking at her in surprise. "Oh, not because it's you and Ron," she hastened to correct, "It's just that after so many years, no one was truly convinced anymore that you two would ever pull your heads out of your—"

"Got it, Ginny," Hermione interrupted gently. She turned to the side and rested her hands on her chin. "I don't know what I did," she pondered quietly.

Ginny sighed and laid a hand on Hermione's back. "_You_ probably didn't go anything, Hermione, you've got to realize that. Ron's just… Hey, when did he stop talking to you?"

Hermione paused, considering. "I think it was right after their Quidditch practice a couple weeks ago. He and Harry came back late and went right upstairs. The next morning when I came downstairs, Ron and I rowed…and that's where we are now. Only without the rowing…because we're no longer speaking."

As Hermione was speaking, Ginny's face had been turning progressively paler. Hermione looked at her in alarm. "Gin, what's wrong? You look like you just drank an entire pitcher of pumpkin juice."

"Um…er, it's no—nothing," Ginny stammered, looking away a bit guiltily. Hermione, however, was too upset to take a second notice at the strange behavior.

"What should I do? I mean, I know what I should do…I'm just asking if there's anything else I _could_ do," Hermione said.

Ginny was shaking her head and attempting to look Hermione in the eye. "Huh?"

"Well, Ron's not speaking to me and Professor Slughorn's party is in two days and it is pretty obvious that Ron and I won't be attending together. So, what if I invite someone else?"

"Someone else? As in a boy?" Ginny blurted and Hermione jumped at her shrill voice.

"Yes, a boy. Why, is there something wrong with that? Because I suppose I can always—"

"No…no, Hermione, that's—that's a wonderful idea," Ginny said as if discovering something for the first time. "Reckon it's time to give my dear brother a sampling of what it feels like…"

"A sampling of what? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ginny went pale again. "Oh, um, just…nothing. I mean, well, don't you want Ron to feel how you're feeling now? Don't you think it might teach him a lesson?"

Hermione hesitated. "He does need to learn a lesson," she said a bit doubtfully, "But I'm just not sure I could do something like this. Something so—so…"

"Devious? Underhanded? Deceitful?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny lowered her head shamefully. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was, erm, looking for words to describe Ron." She sat up straight, shaking her hair over one shoulder. "Seriously, Hermione, _get even_. It's time you started fighting back, more than just yelling at Ron. He needs something that'll shake him up."

"You really think so?"

Ginny smiled widely. "I know so. So, who'd you have in mind for a date?"

He didn't like it, Ron decided, watching his little sister and Hermione talking in hushed voices beside the fireplace. Ginny kept glancing over at him, then turning back to Hermione, whispering with a fiendish smirk across her face. They were talking about him—he could at least tell that much.

Ron heaved a sigh and attempted to turn back to his homework, but there were too many thoughts racing through his head. Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger being the top two of them. (Quidditch, of course, as always, a close third.)

All week long he'd been gathering the courage to approach Lavender about Slughorn's party. Even though he wasn't invited, based on the quick, giggly, glances Lavender had been sending his way all term long, he had a pretty good feeling that she would take him to the party with her. He just had to walk across the Common Room and actually ask her.

"Easier said than done," he mumbled to himself, wishing hopelessly that Harry—or Neville, he was so desperate—were there to help him out…_or do it for me_, he admitted wryly.

Ron growled quietly, rising slowly from the table. _Here goes nothing._ Feeling as if his life or death fate was on the line, he made his way to where Lavender was studying with Parvati.

He cleared his throat upon reaching Lavender's table and nearly groaned out loud when she glanced up with a high-pitched giggle. He wondered briefly why again he was doing this. "Erm, could I talk to you?" he addressed her reluctantly, feeling too stupid to bother blushing or feeling awkward.

Lavender looked sideways at Parvati, who grinned back with another giggle. Lavender stood and nodded to Ron, gesturing to the portrait hole. He heaved another sigh and followed her. Once they were outside, he took a deep breath and prepared to launch into his speech.

But was stopped by Lavender, who launched herself at him and had him in a lip-lock before he thought to duck out of the way.

She apparently took his reflex of grabbing onto her waist and falling into the wall behind him as a positive response, and without preamble, had thrust her tongue into his mouth. _Bloody hell…if this is what snogging is, then I'm not so sure I should be upset that I've missed out,_ Ron thought in disgust. _But, then again, practice makes perfect, right?_

He settled into the…he wasn't actually sure what exactly to call it. Granted, he had absolutely no experience in these matters, but even he was smart enough to know that you wouldn't call something so impersonal and emotionless like this a kiss. As he realized belatedly that his mind was nowhere near being focused on Lavender, Ron attempted to stifle a chortle, but couldn't help himself. _I think I'll call it "physical adoration of the mouth."_ And that was it. He broke away, doubled up with laughter.

Lavender took this as another happy sign…how _thick_ could someone get, honestly? She giggled helplessly and locked her arms around his once more. "Oh, Ron, you're so funny," she gushed in a whispery voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Erm." He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "Huh?"

"Oh, you silly, it's a compliment. Though I expect you wouldn't receive those very often, with the way Hermione's always nagging at you."

Oh, Merlin. Ron could feel the potential for a sticky situation already. "Yeah, I s'pose she can get a little harsh sometimes, but—but she always means—"

"And he's loyal too!" Lavender shrieked, and once more flapped her eyelashes as if they had a mind of their own.

"Uh, something caught?" he asked.

The batting continued, but Lavender did look puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyelashes."

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion for a moment, but she dismissed it, waving a hand in the air. "Forget it, then," she said merrily, leaning heavily into him. Ron resisted the intense urge to turn around and race to the safety of his dorm room.

"So…" he began, attempting to get back to his original reason for bringing Lavender out here. "There's—there's a Christmas party that Slughorn's hosting and, well, you've probably heard that I wasn't…that is, I, er—"

"Well, of course you and I are going, silly! That's what couples do, right?" Lavender interjected before Ron could complete his thought.

"WHAT!"

At least she had the decency to look shocked at that one. "What's so surprising?"

He wasn't quite sure how to put it. How had he and Lavender gone from barely speaking to each other, to full-on couple in a matter of minutes? _Perhaps that's what happens after she snog-ambushes you?_ Best to go with it for now, he figured. "Oh, yeah—yeah, right. I was just…making sure, that's all." He gulped.

As Lavender continued to stare at him with those wide, bright eyes, Ron was reminded of Malfoy's face when they'd had to serve a detention in the Dark Forest first year. He wasn't sure if Lavender had actually listened to anything he'd just said.

"Well, all right then," he finished matter of factly. Lavender giggled again and the flapping eyelashes started up again. _How do they not flaw completely off?_ he wondered. They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments before he sighed and reached uncomfortably for her.

"Should we, er, get back to—" he started, but was cut off by Lavender's lips. They didn't feel terrible, he had to admit. A bit too slippery, if he was going to be totally honest. But she didn't seem to be complaining about this technique—or lack thereof—so he wasn't about to say anything.

Still, he couldn't help having to fighting a chuckle again seconds later, as he tried to hang onto her mouth as it kept slipping away. _It's like kissing a fish._

Hermione took a deep breath as she approached Cormac McLaggen at the Gryffindors' table in the Great Hall. She still had a fleeting hope that because the party was that same night, he would already have a date and she didn't need to go through the torture of asking him.

"Cormac?" she asked nervously, and the massive boy grinned slyly up at her.

"Hermione," he responded, a smirk crossing his face. "Come to ask me to Slughorn's party, I presume."

If she hadn't promised Ginny that she would do this to give Ron a taste of his own medicine, Hermione would have turned around and walked away right there. But she pressed on, deciding to ignore McLaggen's all too disgusting persona.

"Yes, actually," she said in a sickly sweet voice. McLaggen seemed to eat it up, and Hermione fought the extreme urge to retch. _Ron never would have believed me if I was talking in that tone of voice_, she thought. "So, if you're not busy…"

"It would be my pleasure to escort you," Cormac replied surely. "And to show you how a _real_ man is supposed to act. What with the way you're always carrying on with Weasley, I'd expect you wouldn't know a polite bloke when you—"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my friends out of this arrangement," Hermione cut in icily. "Yes, Ron and I are having some problems right now, but I still consider him one of my best friends, and I hardly think that our friendship is any of your business."

McLaggen's mouth was flopping open and closed like a fish. "I'll see you at the party," she tossed over her shoulder as she turned around haughtily.

Her hands were clenched tightly together, and it was physically hurting her not to return to McLaggen and hit him hard in the face. Why was she doing this? She could picked ANY other guy in her year to ask to Slughorn's party. Seamus, Neville. But she had to go with McLaggen. _Because I knew he's the one who would bother Ron the most_, she finished.

As Lavender dove in for yet another kiss, Ron was slowly starting to realize that he was going to completely miss any part of the Slug Club party he'd been dying to attend weeks ago. He'd tried to listen to the conversations around him as Lavender occupied herself with what Ron could only describe as the attempt to gnaw his face off. But it simply wasn't working. He was too distracted…where _was_ Hermione? This entire plot was going to be pointless if she never showed up.

Then—as if one cue—she appeared. She'd dressed up for the occasion, and for a few moments, Ron was utterly taken by her. When exactly had Hermione gotten beautiful? Of course, a part of him had always thought that she was pretty, but when had it become so pronounced?

Ron gasped and abruptly pulled away from Lavender's claw-like grip. She was with…**McLAGGEN**. Suddenly he was filled with a such a rage that it was only Lavender's hold on him that kept him from jumping up and knocking that all-knowing smirk off the git's face. As Hermione's head turned, seeking him, Ron grabbed Lavender and attacked her lips viciously.

_Pretend it's Hermione. Pretend you're snogging Hermione._ He squinted his eyes shut as tight as he could, but no matter what, he couldn't pretend Lavender was Hermione. He simply couldn't IMAGINE that kissing Hermione would feel like kissing a fish.

Hermione gasped when her eyes found Ron. There he was, sitting on the couch, digging into Lavender's mouth as if she were his last drink on the parched earth. She'd thought that by going with McLaggen, Ron could feel just a touch of what she'd been feeling ever since he had stopped speaking to her.

She just wasn't prepared for something like this to hurt so much. It was like an extra sharp knife had been stabbed into her chest, on top of weeks of smaller, yet equally painful, pricks into her heart. She couldn't stay there any longer.

Hermione saw Harry making his way over to her out of the corner of her eye, but couldn't stop. The last thing she wanted was for the entire party to see Hermione Granger sobbing like a child. She turned and ran out, leaving Cormac staring after in bewilderment.

She stopped at the first empty classroom she came to. She raced to a desk and braced her hands on, breathing heavily, willing the tears not to fall. Suddenly she heard pounding footsteps outside the door; she knew it was Harry. Hermione cast the first spell she could think of, and by the time Harry opened the door, she had a small flock of canaries flying around her head. _Not bad considering I wasn't thinking straight._

Harry appeared to be feeling extremely awkward. "Er, Hermione?"

"I'm just practicing," she responded airily, hoping that her voice wouldn't tremble.

"Yes, well. About back there. I'm sure Ron was just—"

Suddenly the drop swung open again and Hermione groaned. Of COURSE Ron and Lavender would pick this very room to continue their…_activities._ She was really having a horrible night.

"Oops!" Lavender giggled and then hobbled away a bit unsteadily, leaving Hermione to wonder if she'd had a few too many Butterbeers.

She and Ron stared at each other, and a split second, Hermione was sure that Ron understood how she was feeling. She knew that her emotions were right there on her face; Ron could very easily see the hurt in her eyes. His shoulders momentarily drooped and she thought he was on the verge of apologizing.

"Um…" he managed, before turning away again. _Oh, blast you, Ron Weasley!_ He shrugged at Harry, who looked as if he wanted to take Ron and shake him. "I'd better get back…Lavender…"

Hermione's sadness suddenly left her—momentarily, at least—and she was seized by an anger so intense she knew that if Ron was still standing in front of her, she would have slapped him. She grabbed her wand and shrieked after him: "OPPUGNO!"

The canaries took off after Ron and began to attack him. She willed them to claw at his arms and hands like seeing him with Lavender was clawing at her heart. She knew she should have felt bad, watching Ron struggle with the birds, but somehow she couldn't. She was hurting too much.

Without another glance at Harry, she leaped off the desk and tore out of the room. She wasn't able to contain the sobs any longer. The tears were already running down her cheeks in a torrent as she ran down the corridors, wishing fervently that she wouldn't run into anyone.

Lavender was waiting impatiently for Ron when he finally made it out of the classroom. Harry followed him, but didn't spare him a second glance. Ron felt horrible as he watched his best friend walk away, shaking his head sadly. He'd really messed things up.

"Come on, Won-Won. We'll find some place where that Granger girl—"

"Her name is Hermione!" Ron roared before he could stop himself. "And you—you two are supposed to be friends, you are."

Lavender's eyes widened. "Well, she's certainly not acting like a very good friend. Sending those evil birds to hurt you."

"I reckon I deserved it," he muttered, more to himself than to Lavender.

Again, she didn't seem to be paying attention, instead grabbing his arm and redirecting it to her waist. "Now, where were we?" she murmured slyly, reaching up to lay her mouth across his.

This time he really couldn't stand it. Ron tugged Lavender's hands away from him, and put a good three foot distance between them. "Look, maybe you should just go back to the party. I'm—I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, you poor thing! I'll come with you. You need someone to look after you," she whined.

"NO!" Ron yelled louder than he'd intended. "I—I mean, that's very nice of you, Lavender, but you should just go back and have fun, all right?"

Apparently the idea of showing herself off at a party was too tempting for Lavender, because upon hearing that, she promptly pivoted and began skipping back towards Slughorn's office. Ron heaved a sigh and slapped a hand to his head. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? He turned on heavy feet and an even heavier heart and started back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He stopped short, however, when he came around the corner and saw Hermione crumpled in a tight ball on the cold stone floor just outside the portrait hole. This time he couldn't stop himself from going to her. He knew that she was upset with him; and even more so, he knew that he deserved it. But he simply couldn't help going over and trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, Hermione," he breathed, kneeling down and taking a lock of her bushy brown hair between two of his fingers. "Please don't cry… I can't stand it when you cry."

She looked up at him, and the desolate expression in her cinnamon eyes nearly undid him. _He'd_ put that expression there, and that feeling was more sickening than any Ron had ever experienced. "Ro—Ron?" she hiccupped, the tears still streaming down her face. He nodded and without another word, pulled her into his arms and half-way onto his lap.

She didn't pull away, he realized wonderingly. Rather, she buried her face into his shirt, clinging on for dear life. His arms tightened instinctively around her, and he gently rubbed a hand in circles across her back.

"Hermione, I—I'm sorry. I didn't know…I didn't think that you'd ca—care so much," he stumbled. "Lavender…she's just—"

Hearing Lavender's name seemed to pull Hermione out of her intense crying. She straightened and pulled away from Ron, as if just realizing that moments earlier she'd been clutching him like she'd never let him go. "That's not going to fix it, Ron," she said stonily.

Ron wasn't even going to try to argue with that. "I—I know, Hermione," he said quietly. "But I'd just like you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel bad."

She SHOULD have forgiven him right then, Hermione noted, considering that that was by far the biggest apology she'd ever received from Ron. "Are you still with Lavender?" she asked tiredly. Ron was no longer holding her tightly, but he still had one arm looped around her, and she was making no movement to move away from him.

"Um…yeah?" Ron answered in a question, then immediately knew that was the wrong answer, but a reason he knew he would end up regretting later, pressed on. "Well, she said we were boyfriend and girlfriend, so…" He shrugged. "I guess so."

Hermione's lower lip started to tremble and she forced herself to move away from Ron's warm embrace. "Wrong bloody answer," she said in a whisper, before turning around and marching through the portrait hole.

With the loud slam of the door, Ron felt as if a symbolic door had also been shut. On their friendship.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness. I didn't realize how EPIC this chapter had become until I did a word count after I was done typing it. I hope you guys aren't upset with me. There was just a lot that had to be covered in this chapter, and I only hope that I did it justice. Please leave a review! Nothing makes me smile more than seeing a new review at the end of each day:-) 


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** I would like to apologize for the way I messed up the order of events in the last chapter. I was simply going based on the way things made sense to me—and I thought that the order I had was logical, but apparently, I had totally messed things up. I'll try to never do anything like that again.

This chapter is something that has been formulating in my head since I read HBP. What exactly did Ron and Hermione do during their Prefect duties while they were "fighting?" Read on to find out… :-)

* * *

**DCoD:** Your comments always make me smile. Yes, I do think that the "symbolic door" was one of my more brilliant ideas,lol.I don't know where that came from; it just seemedto fit. I love that you can "see" what is happening in the story...I've always thought that Missing Moments were supposed to read like if you just panned the camera away fromHarry for a minute, this is what you wouldsee.

**Phillyactress:** You remind me so much of myself. Whenever I criticize someone (even in the nicest way, like you did with me) I always feel guilty and end up apologizing five seconds later. I want to thank you, really, for your comments. I should have had HBP sitting right next to me while I was writing Ch. 4. I messed the order up, and for that, I'm really, very sorry. (See the Author's Note above.) You are now one of my favorite reviewers, for bringing that mistake to my attention.

**RonMione4eva:** Tee hee. Thank you so much, as usual, my darling. :-D

**suckr4romance:** Yes, sometimes I too wonder how I make my chapters so long. Babbling is the key I've found...that, and having Ron go on with his funny, yet ignorant, comments.

**sam250505:** Thank you so much for you dilligent reviews for each and every chapter. Not many people read the story and review after each chapter. It also means a lot that you're British. (Actually, you said "English." Do you not refer to yourself as British...I'm not prying, or trying to play the stereotypical role of the ignorant American...I'm just curious.) That means I have to try harder to not sound stupid. And I promise that I will never use the word "guys" in any of my stories.

**squeeky-toy-123:** Lol. :-) I love Ron and Hermione ships too!

**Broken Rain:** I found myself also wondering why Ron is so dim while reading HBP. He's a boy, plain and simple. But, yes, I do think that he should have realized that he was making a mistake. Ah well. Hermione sort of latches on to your point in this chapter... Read on!

**hogwartsgirl52:** I'm trying for ASAP. I want you guys to read it as much as _you_ want to read it. :-D

**legolascrazy17:** You're going to run out of adjectives! Awww, that made me smile so widely when I read that! I love you, I honestly do...seeing a review from you makes my day (whatever crap I've gone through) just..._happy_. How many more chapters? I really am not sure at this moment. I write as the ideas come to me. After this chapter, though, you'll see that there isn't much more to do before they come to their senses. I'm thinking two or three more chapters...perhaps more. I don't like seeing the tension between the two of them strung out to the point where I get bored with the story. Though I think I can safely say that you, at least, won't get bored with this story. I really liked how I made Ron describe what kissing Lavender felt like--I really wanted to show that there wasn't anything more to the relationship than Lavender allowing Ron to "practice" snogging with her. Amusing and sweet...yes:-D Thank you once again for your comments. You're my most loyal and favorite reviewer! Until next time. Sugarquill

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath as she made her way from her dormitory to meet Ron in the Common Room before patrol. Since the incident at Slughorn's party and the canaries, she and Ron had avoided each other with success. She knew it was wearing on Harry, and tried to let the two boys have their time together. She instead was spending more time either on her own, or with Ginny. At times, Ron wasn't the chief thing on her mind; she always thought of him, of course, but with Ginny's distractions, it was easier to forget, even momentarily, that Ron was no longer talking to her.

But at the Prefect meetings and duties, there was no avoiding Ron. Things between them were more awkward than ever, but they couldn't simply avoid each other like people in a fight usually would. It was even worse because they were in the same house, and therefore, more often than not, shared those duties.

Like tonight, when they had to spend three hours together, patrolling the corridors and making sure no students were wandering out of their house Common Rooms. Through some sort of miraculous luck, she and Ron had not shared patrol since before their argument. Hermione had managed to trade duties with a Ravenclaw prefect the last time she and Ron had been scheduled to patrol together. Tonight, however, there had no been no avoiding it, especially after the strict talking to Professor McGonagall had given them the week before about responsibility and never backing out of duties.

With another sigh, Hermione turned the corner and tried not to gasp when she found Ron waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. For the first time since their fight months ago, Ron didn't look angry or disgusted at the sight of her. That thought gave her hope. However, nor did he look happy to see her, allowing the small burst of hope to die just as quickly as it had come. Ron simply appeared…indifferent, as if seeing her had no effect—physical or emotional—on him. Seeing that was perhaps harder than seeing the anger; at least with the anger, she knew he still felt _something_ for her.

"Hello, Ron," she said quietly, brushing past him and going over to the portrait hole. She waited hopefully for some sort of reply, but was greeted only with tension-filled silence. This was going to be a long night. "Shall we go, then?" she continued bravely, congratulating herself when her voice didn't crack.

Behind her, Ron sighed and she heard his footsteps padding over to join her. Hermione didn't stop to turn around, instead going out and starting down the deserted hallway. Ron joined her and a self-conscious silence continued to reign over them.

Finally, Hermione couldn't handle it any longer. If she and Ron continued to walk these silent corridors without saying a single word to each other, she was going to lose her mind.

"Ron—" she began uncertainly, then stopped when she realized she had no idea what she was going to say.

She was encouraged, however, when Ron didn't groan in repulsion, or hurry his steps so that he could avoid her. He was looking back at her with…was that interest? Hermione wondered with joy and hope. Maybe tonight was the night…the night when things finally started getting better between the two of them.

"I—I just can't stand this anymore," Hermione continued. "This…us. What we've become. We were BEST FRIENDS, Ron, and now…now we never speak anymore! Don't you hate it?"

Ron didn't say anything. Though he continued walking, he was now staring straight ahead and avoiding Hermione's eyes at all costs. She was just about to give up and make do with the silence when Ron's voice broke the quiet.

"I wouldn't think you'd notice," he said gruffly. "You and Harry seem pretty—"

"Don't even finish that thought, Ronald Weasley," Hermione cut in sharply. "If you're insinuating that my…that Harry and I are anything more than friends, then you're even thicker than I thought."

_There we go,_ she thought gratefully, watching Ron's blue eyes snap with fire. Though a part of her would probably always hate the fights she and Ron had, she was more than grateful for this row. At least he was talking to her.

"Well, then I guess if I'm so thick, I should wonder why you even bothered with me in the first place," Ron retorted. "I s'pose I bloody forgot. You only like 'good Quidditch players.'"

You _are a good Quidditch player,_ Hermione answered silently, but she refused to let her anger dissipate. "And I suppose you think you make wonderful choices."

Ron's eyebrows lifted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione scoffed. "Lavender Brown? What could you possibly have been thinking?"

"I was thinking that she's easy!" he yelled, then reddened when he realized what he'd just said. "I mean, she's not…that is, she's…"

Though she was fighting the urge to giggle, Hermione blazed onward. "No, I think that might have been the right word," she quipped, not feeling the least bit guilty for say something mean about her roommate. She and Lavender had never gotten on well together; they tolerated each other because they lived together, but Hermione would never call Lavender her friend.

Ron was silent. "And you—you're not even going to defend her! Some boyfriend you are!" she shrieked.

Ron visibly flinched at Hermione's use of the word "boyfriend." Attaching a label to what he and Lavender had was exactly what Ron was avoiding at all costs. It made it seem…personal. And his relationship with Lavender just wasn't. At least, not to him.

"You shouldn't say those things about her," he responded dully, knowing that his voice didn't have any emotion in it.

Hermione didn't say anything in reply. They continued walking for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Ron…can I ask you something?" she ventured, anxiously wondering if the fight they'd just had meant they were speaking again. When he simply glanced over at her, she found the courage to continue.

"Why Lavender? Why not someone…better?"

"Oh, so now Lavender's not good enough? Though I bet you're not surprised. After all, who'd want poor, pathetic Ron Weasley? It's a miracle Lavender even wanted me. Is that what you mean?"

Hermione groaned. Why did things between them always end up like this? She'd tried to have a civilized conversation and already he was twisting her words to create tension. "I didn't say that, Ron," she said demurely, choosing not to react to his anger. "I was merely asking why you picked her to…well, you know."

"You make it sound as if that's all she and I do."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron blushed. "Well…" he said nervously. "It's not like…I mean, we could talk…if we wanted to."

"So it's just…snogging…then?" Hermione asked. "That's all you want out of a relationship?"

"It's a hell of a lot easier than dealing with emotional girls who cry all the time!" he roared, and Hermione jumped back, as if his words had scalded her.

_Don't start crying, Hermione,_ she told herself, swallowing hard. _Just don't start crying._ "At least emotional girls HAVE feelings, Ron!" she screamed. "You—you could tell Lavender you…love her, and she wouldn't care! She'd simply grab you and continue kissing like nothing had happened."

"I don't love Lavender!" Ron snapped, then stopped short when he realized what he'd said. Interesting, how the first thought that came to mind was the need to reassure Hermione that he didn't love Lavender.

"Well, I should certainly hope not! We wouldn't want you to waste the few emotions you have on someone like her." Hermione was seething, unable to decide if she hated Ron or Lavender more at that moment. She knew, deep down, that none of this was Lavender's fault and that blaming her wasn't going to solve anything. But somehow she couldn't make herself stop.

"You don't know what…_things_ I can feel, Hermione!"

"Oh, don't I? Ron, who was so disgusted with the idea of Cho Chang crying that he wondered how a person could feel multiple emotions at once? Who's the one who is TERRIFIED of girls, especially when they're sad? Who is so petrified of comforting a girl that he—"

"I held you, Hermione!" Ron broke in angrily. They had now stopped walking, and stood still in the middle of the corridor, faced off, both with their crossed defiantly over their chests. "That night after Slughorn's party. You were crying and—and I bloody HELD you. And you…you…" His voice faltered as if he was fighting for words.

Hermione felt herself softening. "I know that, Ron. I'm sorry. I know you have feelings. I didn't mean what I said," she apologized. "It's just…Ron, why won't you talk to me?" There it was. It was the most open she'd been with Ron since he'd stopped speaking to her. But she _had_ to know.

But, as she expected, Ron looked away from her, refusing to answer. "Just tell me," she prodded gently. "It can't be that awful, I would think."

" '_I would think_,' " Ron mimicked suddenly, and just like that, the serious mood was snapped like a twig, once again. "That's just it, Hermione. You seem to think you know everything. If you can't figure this out, then I'm not going to tell you."

"Again, with that! Honestly, Ron, just TELL me." Hermione wanted to tear her hair out.

"No," he responded rudely.

That was it. Hermione suddenly lost the will to fight. With a tired sigh, she turned away from Ron and began walking once more down the corridor. "Forget it, Ron. You're right. Maybe we're just not meant to be friends anymore," she said sadly and resignedly.

"I didn't say that!" Ron called after her, hurrying to catch up. "I'm not the one who—who…"

"Who _what_, Ronald! Honestly, if I knew what I've done, then I would apologize."

"So apologize," he said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.

"No!" Hermione stamped her foot on the stone floor. "Not until you tell me what is the matter."

Ron threw his hands up in disgust. "See, this is why being with Lavender is good. She doesn't talk all the bloody time. She's so—so much…" Once again, he trailed off.

Hermione stepped closer to him, eyes blazing. "She's so much what, Ron?" she asked softly, yet Ron could clearly tell her that tone was menacing. _How do I get out of this one?_

"Easier to deal with," he finally answered quietly. "Sometimes," he added as an after thought.

Hermione nodded and stepped back from him, trying not to show that her heart was breaking. "And I suppose because of that, you don't need to worry about comforting her. I would think _Lavender_ never comes to you because you are the one person who no matter what, can make her feel better. _Lavender_ probably doesn't talk to you because she actually _wants_ to hear what you have to say."

Ron couldn't deny what Hermione had just said. Those were things about his relationship with Lavender that made it uncomplicated… But that didn't mean that he _preferred_ it over what he had—used to have, he corrected with a grimace—with Hermione.

"Fine then, Ron. Be with her… I don't care anymore. I—it hurt, Ron, it truly hurt me, seeing you with her." Hermione sighed, figuring that, as this was the last time she could see herself making any effort to talk to him for a long time, she might as well lay all her proverbial cards on the table.

"But then, I suppose that's what you wanted, wasn't it? To hurt me, though I can't imagine why…I would never hurt you, Ron, not on purpose."

His eyes shut tightly at hearing her say that. If only she knew… "Until now, that is," she continued and Ron forced himself to look at her.

But she wasn't looking at him, Ron realized in confusion. She was not looking him in the eye.

She couldn't do it, Hermione thought. She couldn't say what she was about to say and look at Ron…because what she was about to say wasn't the truth. It was, in fact, the exact opposite of the truth.

"Now, I think I might just want to hurt you. Like you hurt me," she continued crisply, steadily avoiding Ron's hard blue gaze. "I never needed you, Ron. Or—or wanted you. That night after the party…you were just the first person who found me. I—I would have latched on to anyone, I suspect. You were just convenient. It didn't mean anything."

Lies, all lies. Hermione wanted to take everything back the moment she said those awful words. She peered at Ron out of the corner of her eye, and nearly physically cringed at the pain she saw crossing his face. She knew this was hurting him, and hated herself for causing the hurt… But hadn't he done the same thing to her?

She sighed. "Look, Ron, I think all this mess with the party has shown us something. We weren't meant to be—" Her voice faltered and she had to draw a steadying breath before she could continue. "Weren't meant to be…friends, let alone more than friends. If—if you can't even trust me enough to tell me when I've done something wrong, then where would we be if we were in a relationship?"

By now, she had turned to fully face him, somehow knowing that in order for Ron to completely process what she was saying, she had to be looking directly at him. "I'm sorry, Ron. I really thought that—that we had something. Something deeper than friendship." Her brown eyes were cast downward for a moment as she struggled for her next words.

"But maybe, for the first time since I can remember, I was wrong."

Ron gritted his teeth, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Remaining silent through all this was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

"I could have loved you, Ron Weasley," Hermione said seriously, and his heart stuttered, skipping a beat. Even though he knew that he had bungled things to the point where he honestly didn't think he could ever fix them, hearing Hermione make such an open, honest admission filled him with such honest to Merlin happiness that he thought for a moment he would actually burst.

"Hermione, I—" he started, but she waved him off.

"I could have loved you, but you simply refused to give us a chance. You jumped into Lavender's arms the moment you decided I had done something wrong, and there was no turning back." She shrugged sadly. "I'm so tired, Ron. Attempting to figure out what I've done has exhausted me."

_I never wanted to do that to you,_ Ron thought. "So…I'm finished, Ron. Perhaps it would be best for both of us, not mention Harry and all the worry this fight is causing him, if we just…that is, if we were nothing more than acquaintances. Fellow Prefects, nothing more."

"But…er. Hermione…" He had absolutely no idea what he was trying to say.

She smiled sadly, then slowly came closer to him and reached up. She laid a gentle hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. "You're not—" His voice squeaked and he coughed. "I mean, are you angry?"

Hermione did not release her soft hold on his face, but something in her eyes hardened. "I am not going to lie to you, Ron. Yes, I am angry. I've known you for six years, and while you sometimes make unwise decisions, you aren't stupid. At least, I never thought you were stupid."

Ron couldn't say anything, couldn't swallow past the lump growing in his throat. He avoided looking down at Hermione, throat working to control the sting of tears.

"Are you going to say anything?" he heard Hermione ask quietly. He steeled himself against her voice. If she was going to completely cut their friendship off, well then…

Hermione sighed. "All right then, Ron." She glanced down at her watch. "Patrol's over. I'm going back to the Common Room."

She turned slowly, as if waiting for Ron to stop her. Merlin knew he wanted to, more than anything. But something—stupid pride that he would probably hate himself for later—made his feet stay rooted to the ground.

_Blast you, Ronald Weasley,_ she thought angrily as she walked away from him. _Blast you for…for being you; for being the one person I could hate and love all at the same time._ Making her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she wished with all her might that something might happen, something to make her forget that Ron ever existed. _At least for a little while. Just until my heart can heal._

If that could ever happen.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the delay in posting this chapter! Things were so unbelievably insane last week that I didn't get a chance to even start writing until Friday afternoon. I hope this chapter was all right—I must confess I don't much care for it. I don't know why. I think it's too fluffy, perhaps? It was supposed to be serious…setting everything up for the next chapter, where Ron is poisoned. (Cue the dramatic music!) Just when Hermione cuts herself off from Ron, and wishes that "something would happen" to make her forget… Anyway, as always, please review! I hope that the delay and my uber-huge mistake in the order of events in the last chapter didn't completely kill any love for this story… 


	6. Contemptuous Looks

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** All right, we're moving on to something less dramatic and angsty and more substantial. However, I am apologizing in advance because there isn't really any direct Ron--Hermione interaction, as it's setting things up for the next (_revealing_) installment.

* * *

**DCoD:** Thank you for that compliment--how "real" the last chapter seemed. I really tried to tap into Ron and Hermione's deeper emotions...especially poor Ron, even though Hermione did most of the talking. I feel so bad for Ron in the books sometimes, because he's portrayed to be this bottomless pit of nothing but food and jokes. He _does_ have feelings, and I really wanted to show that.

**Machiavelli Jr:** "Let nothing happen tomorrow" indeed. However, I think that Harry, of all people, would be the one to pray about that every night. But I also understand what you're saying. Poor Ron, yes I understand that, but in the end, all the drama will be worth it. Thanks for the comment!

**Phillyactress:** I loved your idea for this chapter, I truly did, and I'm so upset that I didn't think of it sooner. However, the order of events wouldn't match up if I'd put in something about the Transfiguration class. It happened before the party, and Ch. 5 took place _after_ the party. It is still such a wonderful idea, though. And I promise that after I'm finished with this story, you might just see a one shot featuring it. And don't worry,read ahead forlots moreHarry! I didn't forget about him.:-)

**hogwartsgirl52:** Plain and simple, to the point. I loved it!

**Azu Luna:** Thank you so much! Of course I don't want you to die, but I love that the last chapter gave you such an intense reaction.

**suckr4romance:** Yes, Ron had truly be a dimwit sometimes. If he would just _talk_ to Hermione, rather than snogging Lavender, he wouldn't be in the mess he's in now.

**RonMione4eva:** I read your new fic...it's beautiful and _so_ true. You're so talented:-D And thank you once again for your compliments: yes, we know Hermione didn't mean what she said...read on for proof!

**CurlsofGold:** I try so hard to make the conversations true to canon. To me, dialogue is the most important part of a fic, so it's vital to stay true to Ms. Rowling's style. I also adore Missing Moments, and HBP is my favorite book...because there's so much room for wonderfully fluffy moments. Thanks bunches!

**sam250505:** Lol, thank you for the explanation of English vs. British. I'm still a little confused, but seeing as I'm American, and well, _just_ American, I probably can't understand it anyway. Hmm, it's still fascinating, though. Anyway, thanks for you compliments, they mean so much to me. What do you love most about the Ron-Hermione relationship? (Just curious!)

**fernie172:** I only hope that you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying yours! I love reading fics by talented authors who actually try to stick to canon. The last chapter made me a little sad, I must confess, but I wrote it after one of the most horrible weeks I've ever had. So Hermione's thoughts and emotions were pretty close to what I was feeling.

**legolascrazy17:** My favorite reviewer! Yay:-D Yes, I agree with you--if written well, the "tension" can be strung out for ages, but the only story I've ever read (and liked) that was that long is Noterwoman's "My One and Only." (Check it out if you haven't already...it's amazing!) However, I can promise that there will _not_ be twenty more chapters of this story. I just don't think there's enough space in my plot line for that many. Maybe...just maybe, if you're lucky, I'll write a post-HBP fic that will more epic (hint hint!). Yes, this chapter was very bittersweet, that was my intention. I really wanted to get Ron and Hermione speaking again, if only for a little while, but they obviously couldn't have all their problems solved. Regrets, yes I would say Ron is most assuredly having regrets. I can't wait to write the get-together-kiss between the two. Cheers, Sugarquill

* * *

**Chapter 6: Contemptuous Looks**

As time went on, Hermione was slowly starting to heal, just as she'd told herself she would months ago. Lavender and Ron were still together, though if anyone asked what they "talked about," for all those hours they were alone, Hermione had to resist the urge to either scream in frustration, or slap something, a violent tendency she had never had before. She knew that _talking_ was the last thing Ron would ever think to do with Lavender; he'd said as much the last time they'd had a somewhat civilized conversation.

Though that wasn't to say that she hadn't tried, Hermione reassured herself. True, she had told Ron that they should simply go back to being acquaintances and fellow Prefects, but that didn't mean they had to cease any other contact completely. Ron, however, was not being cooperative in that respect. Whenever they had to do patrol together, she made an effort to talk about something…anything, but Ron would simply walk faster to avoid her, or hurriedly change the subject.

It was making her furious.

"And then he just walked away. Completely inconsiderate," she said to Harry one day in late February. Harry had asked if he could talk to her after breakfast, and she had reluctantly said yes, hoping that Ron didn't encounter them. She felt horrible for Harry, she truly did, but he had yet to side with either Ron or herself.

"Hermione, can't you just focus?" he asked wearily. "Horcruxes, remember?"

Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes took on a flashing gleam, and she took a deep breath. Becoming annoyed with Harry was not going to solve her problems. _Put Ron in the back of your mind for one minute,_ she told herself firmly.

"I _am_ focused," she retorted. "I said I would look into them, didn't I? But they must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them? I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, you'll be to have very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy…"

"Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon…"

"Oh, well, if _Won-Won_ thinks that, you'd better do it," Hermione said angrily, not being able to control her temper. Any mention of Ron these days was bound to set her off. And the fact that he apparently had a new nickname only made matters worse.

Across from her, Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Hermione, can't you—"

"_No!_" she yelled, throwing up her hands in frustration and storming away. Harry remained standing behind her in the deep snow, but she couldn't make herself turn around.

Moments later, however, she felt someone's hand at her elbow. Turning around, she heaved a sigh. "Harry, you don't understand. It's—it's hard, you know?"

Harry stared back at her with understanding in his eyes. "Hermione…do you want to talk?"

She instantly felt bad. Harry had so much going on in his life right now; figuring out the mystery of the Horcrux was only the beginning of his anxiety. And here she was, flaring up whenever Ron's name was mentioned.

"Harry, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. None of this is your fault."

"True, but I can sympathize. Ron can be a right foul git sometimes. We all know this." Harry shrugged and Hermione couldn't stifle her small giggle. "It's just something that we all accept about him," he added.

"I know, but…_oh_, he's just so frustrating!" Hermione groaned, pulling on her mittened hand. The mittens were too large for her, and she often pulled at them without thinking. "Honestly, who could actually tolerate being called _Won-Won_?"

Harry snorted. "Not Ron, that's for sure." Hermione raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Hermione, you don't actually think Ron likes that ruddy nickname. It's just something Lavender came up with, and, well, Ron's not the brightest bloke all time. He just doesn't know to tell her to stop."

"Yet he'll carry on snogging her as if there's not a problem," Hermione growled.

"You know, if you went up to him and started talking like nothing had happened—"

"Oh, Harry, you know I can't do that," she broke in witheringly.

He held up hand. "Let me finish," he said with an authoritative air, and Hermione wisely shut her mouth.

"Hermione, all you ever talk about these days is Ron and how angry you are at him."

"I AM angry at him."

"I'm sure it is, but I think there's more to it than that. You miss him." Harry peered at her closely, and Hermione decided that for the moment, honesty was the best way to go.

"I…I do," she answered quietly and reluctantly, not able to meet Harry's eyes.

"And that's why you should start talking to him…._civilly_. Why can't you put all that's happened behind you and—"

"He's snogging my roommate!"

Harry put up his hands in mock surrender. "It's not as if he really _likes_ her or anything!"

"Then why is he with her!"

They had been reduced to screaming at each other, as well, Hermione noted somewhere at the back of her mind. They weren't actually fighting; each one was simply trying to make a point.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry roared, then immediately shrunk back in surprise.

Hermione was equally shocked. "Wait…why are _we_ yelling?"

"I have no idea," Harry chuckled and Hermione joined in. Soon, both were doubled over with laughter, neither exactly sure what they were laughing about.

It felt good, Hermione realized. Laughing. Being happy, if even for a moment. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd really, truly laughed.

"Thank you, Harry," she said seriously. He looked over at her with a welcoming smile.

"Anytime."

The two lapsed into silence as they walked the cold grounds of Hogwarts, heading slowly towards the entrance. "Um, Hermione?" Harry asked after a few quiet seconds.

She had a feeling something serious was coming. "Yes?" she asked warily.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I know you're still upset with Ron. I understand why; Lavender certainly is one of his…well, not his best choice, we'll say."

Hermione snorted unkindly. _That's putting it mildly_, she thought.

"But that's not all of it. He's really been surly for weeks, Hermione. The other day, he nearly yelled his head off at Neville because Neville had forgotten to put his shoes under his bed the night before. And don't even get me started about Lavender."

Hermione couldn't help it. Her ears perked up and she smiled softly, her face turning faintly pink. "What's that?"

At that moment, Harry was glad that Hermione—as smart as she was in other respects—couldn't read minds. _How can they _both _possibly not see it?_

"He snaps whenever anybody mentions her name," he said. "And lately, he never seems happy to be with her. Well, not that he ever was… But you know what I mean. I'm not even sure if the…er, that is…"

"The snogging?" Hermione put in helpfully with fiendish glee. _Isn't this good—I mean, _interesting—_news._

Harry coughed. Now the conversation was becoming a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, that." He cleared his throat. "Look, just keep what I said in mind, Hermione. Ron doesn't hate you, and I know that you don't hate him. We're—we're heading into some hard times; I can feel it. Not having your friends by your side is something that we can't chance right now."

With that, he turned and walked ahead towards the entrance to the castle, leaving Hermione to stand alone in the snow, puzzling over what he'd just said.

The morning of Ron's birthday dawned cloudy, and rain drizzled outside the windows of the Common Room, where Hermione was curled up in one of the large chairs. Try as she might, she couldn't force herself not to listen for any noise coming from the boys' dormitory. Was Ron having a good birthday so far? Though she'd more or less told him outright that they couldn't be friends anymore, she still felt immensely guilty that she hadn't gotten him a gift.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Hermione stared down at the card in her hands. She'd purchased it months ago, on one of the non-cancelled trips to Hogsmeade. She hadn't planned to buy something for Ron; she'd seen the card and thought of him, planning to hide it until March, and then present it to him.

But that certainly hadn't happened. Hermione opened the card, reading what she had written soon after buying the card.

_Dear Ron,_

_Well, you've finally made it, haven't you? An adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world. How does it feel? Imagine all the things you can do now. As soon as we graduate (only one more year!), you can get your own place, start working, build your own life._

_I know that we argue constantly, but in all seriousness, I am very happy for you, and wish you all the luck in the world for the future. It has been amazing, knowing you these past years. I will never forget them._

_As angry as you make me sometimes, Ron, I do want you to be happy. Nothing will ever change that._

_Love always,_

Hermione 

A tear slid down her cheek as she read over that last sentence countless times before the words began to swim in front of her. It was deeper than anything she'd ever written to Ron, and she'd been so looking forward to seeing his reaction when he read it.

"As angry as you make me sometimes, Ron, I do you want you to be happy. Nothing will ever change that," she murmured. It was still true. All that she had told Ron that night on patrol months ago had been a lie. But that still didn't stop her from feeling racked with guilt.

_It's his birthday_, she told herself. Maybe that was a sign that she should say something, break the silence. With shaking hands, she lifted herself from the chair, and took the first few cautious steps to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory. However, she soon stopped short, shaking her head and turning around. She couldn't just go up there, pretending everything was fine, no matter what Harry said. This fight, well, it wasn't like their other rows. It was multifaceted, its reasons and origins more complex.

With a sigh, Hermione made her way back to her room, collapsing heavily onto her bed. He made her so angry, and while the actual words she'd said to him the last time they spoke were lies, the meaning and emotion behind them was real. She _had_ been extremely hurt, and she truly _did_ wonder if being friends with Ron was worth the tears and irritation.

But when she'd said she _could have loved him_, she had almost broken down. Because that had been the biggest lie of all. She did love him, and walking away had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. _No,_ she thought, shaking her head. Walking away with nothing besides anger, bitterness, and regret between them had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

She lay there, somewhat content in the silence, staring into space and wondering (still) how Ron's day was going. Suddenly, however, the quiet was broken by a lighthearted giggle, and Hermione groaned. The last person she wanted to see, especially today.

"Lavender, I'm trying to study—" she began.

"Oh…it's you," Lavender said at the same time, as she walked into the room. She lifted her nose in the air, her laughter subsiding. "I would have thought you'd be with Ron, congratulating him on…" She paused in mock innocence. "Oh, wait, that's right. He doesn't like you anymore."

Hermione bristled. "I don't really think that is any of your business, Lavender. It is between Ron and myself, and—"

"Well, I should think that Ron's business would be my business," Lavender interrupted haughtily. "I _am_ his girlfriend, after all. He fancies me."

"You're the only one who thinks so," Hermione said under her breath, but unfortunately, Lavender heard her.

"What was that?" she asked, stepping menacingly towards Hermione.

Though she was a bit shocked at her uncharacteristic behavior, Hermione refused to be intimidated, rising to the challenge. _Ron would be proud_, she thought absently.

"You heard me."

With that, Lavender's shackles were raised. "Where do you get off?" she shrieked. "You have NO RIGHT to say things like that about me! Just because you're jealous, just because—"

"I am NOT jealous!" Hermione yelled, vaulting off the bed and coming to stand before Lavender.

"Of course you are. He _used_ to be your best friend. Some people—idiots, I like to call them—even thought that you two fancied each other. But how wrong they were. It was going to be me all along. And now, well, you've been abandoned, haven't you, _darling_? Jealousy is only natural."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together. She was honestly shocked. How could a person be so stupid? Lavender truly believed that Ron liked her.

"In order to be jealous," Hermione began slowly, to make sure Lavender understood, "A person has to have something important, something of substance, to be jealous of. I'm lacking in that respect."

"Ronny's my boyfriend," Lavender snarled. "We have nicknames for each other. You don't call that something of _substance_?"

"_Won-Won_ does not count as a nickname. It's vomit inducing, it is… Plus Ron hates it. If you noticed anything besides yours and Ron's faces stuck together, you'd have known that."

"So that's it. You don't like the fact that Ron wants to snog me, and not you," Lavender said, as if just discovering a secret unknown to the whole world. "You wish he wanted to kiss _you_, don't you?"

She was trying, honestly trying, not to do something she would regret later, but at that moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of Lavender's heavily made-up face. She forced herself to remain calm, and not give in to Lavender's petty bait.

"That is hardly the point."

Lavender put her hands on her hips. "Then what exactly is? You obviously have a problem with me."

"_You_ obviously have a problem with _me_," Hermione replied angrily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Ron isn't your friend any longer; he told me so himself. So stop trying to hang around him." With that, Lavender turned around as if she couldn't be bother to even fight with Hermione any longer, and rushed out of the room.

_He told me so himself. Ron isn't your friend any longer. He told me so himself._ The words reverberated through Hermione's mind in the silence that followed Lavender's departure. Ron truly believed that they weren't friends… Had actually talked to Lavender about it…

"What have I done?" she whispered in horror, her hands framing her mouth as her complexion paled.

She stood there, rooted to the ground. She didn't know how long she'd been there, just staring off into space; looking absently down at her watch, she noted she'd been there for a couple of hours. Realizing that standing there doing nothing was pointless, she started to make her way to the door, when suddenly, wrenched open. Ginny burst in, looking disheveled and frightened. Hermione shook herself out of her shocked state.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"You have to come!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged out the door, and down the staircase.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione called after her. "What's happened?"

"It's Ron."

In that moment, Hermione felt her heart stop for a beat before it picked up, more rapidly than ever before. The blood drained out of her face and her hands started to shake involuntarily.

With the thought that Ron was suffering…or worse, Hermione sprinted after Ginny, fear clutching at her like a vice.

* * *

**A/N:** How's that for a cliffhanger? Although, I suppose you can't really consider it a cliffhanger; we all know what happened to Ron. I'm sorry I waited until the _very_ end of the chapter before Ron was poisoned, but I felt that certain plot points needed to be established.

What did you all think of the Hermione--Lavender encounter? I wanted to put something like that in my story, and hope I did it justice. I figured that, well, the two are roommates: How would they talk about Ron while they were together?

Please continue reviewing. I love the warm thoughts and encouragement :-)


	7. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** I couldn't wait for this chapter! I don't care if you all hate it; it will still be _my_ favorite. I wrote it **WAY** before I decided to make this a chaptered story—it's my favorite Missing Moment, and if I could, I would write a gazillion different one shots for it. (And I just might; I have enough ideas!) Lol. Enjoy :-)

* * *

**M-M-X-M-X:** I concur. Any fic where Hermione cries into Ron's chest and they fall asleep together, is a good fic. I promise that there will be more of that to come. Read ahead--I kind of gave you what you're looking for here. 

**hogwartsgirl52:** I love "Torn into Pieces," or whatever it's called. It's one of my favorites songs! And Lavender definitely made up the part where she says that Ron told her things about Hermione. Ron (in my mind, and probably everyone else's) never talks about Harry or Hermione with Lavender, mostly because Lavender is always talking about herself or their relationship. Lol. Anyway, thank you so much for your review. :-)

**Phillyactress:** Hmm...the relationship between Ginny and Hermione. Interesting. I think I will definitely put something to that effect in the coming chapters. Yes, I can see it now. Even though Ron and Hermione have reconciled, he and Lavender are still together for awhile. I can see Ginny and Hermione talking about their respective boys, can't you? Thank you for that idea, and look for it!

**suckr4romance:** Thank you! Yes, I loved my little "cliffhanger." :-) I think that you should write a one shot of where Hermione visits Ron. Yes, it's been before (this is my second time writing one), but I think that each one is unique enough to still be fluffy and perfect.

**FadedRose:** Sugarquill hugs FadedRose. Thank you for being addicted to my story; just don't hurt yourself over it! Lol. :-D

**DCoD:** "How the heart thunders and the mind forgets when the one you love is in trouble." Is that a quote, or just something you made up by yourself? Wow...it was unbelievable. I think I might feature it at the beginning of the next chapter. Is that all right with you? It's perfect, so beautiful. I'm honored to have you reading my story.

**RonMione4eva:** I have NEVER been a big fan of Ms. Lavender Brown. EVER. It's kind of like Draco, though of course not to the same extent. I just never liked Lavender. Having to read that she was Ron's snog interest (I refuse to use the word "love" because what Ron and Lavender had wasn't love at all) in HBP nearly undid me. GAH. Anyway, yes, even when she and Ron break up, you won't find any sympathy from this author. :-)

**sam250505:** All right, after legolascrazy17, you are officially my favorite reviewer. For that comment--"Ron is a legend and therefore has to get the girl"--you are an amazing, brilliant person. You hear that kind of thing all the time about Harry, but rarely Ron. And seeing as I heart Ron Weasley more than other fictional character, it always hurts me to hear about Harry and not Ron. So..thank you. :-D

**Blonde-Titch:** I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this. Perhaps to the end of the book, but I'm not sure how long I keep the two of them from snogging each other senseless and still have a plot. On another note, I had just about the same reaction to finding out that Ron had been poisoned as you did. I nearly had an anxiety attack. ;-)

**Azu Luna:** Yes, Hermione's mindset did change pretty quickly, didn't it? But if the love of your life had just been poisoned and you were arguing with his girlfriend, what would _you_ do? Lol. Thank you for your thoughts.

**Machiavelli Jr:** Your comment reminded me of something you would read in the books. "If not actual brains..." YES! Lavender is such a giggly bimbo. I reviewed your fic, but I'm sorry to say that I don't think I did a very good job of it. I liked it, don't get me wrong. You're very talented...I just don't think I did it justice because I only do Ron/Hermione stuff.

**final lullaby: **I love review exchanges! And I love your story even more. Update soon, by the way. :-) Your story is also on my alerts.

**legolascrazy17:** There you are! I must confess that I was getting worried after a few days went by and there was no review alert in my inbox from you. But don't worry, I never thought that you'd lost interest in the story; I figured, as you mentioned, that your life had just gotten very hectic. I've been there, trust me. Last week was actually like that, which is why I didn't get around to writing until this weekend. This installment is revealing, but I'm sorry to burst your bubble, there won't be any kissing. Lowers head shamefully. BUT before you get angry with me, let me explain. Because your apparent desire not to see this story end, I've decided to stretch it out longer than originally planned. I didn't want Ron and Hermione to kiss yet, because then, in my opinion, you don't have much of a canon story left. Besides, even after the Talk in this chapter, Ron (the bloody idiot!) is still with Lavender, and I don't believe that there should be Ron-Hermione snogging before there is truly no Lavender in the picture. Thank you for appreciating Harry in the last chapter; yes, he's got the weight of the Wizarding world resting on his shoulders, but he'll still sympathize with Hermione. The "shouting match" was just what I'd imagined happening. :-) Fiendish glee, indeed. When I was writing that chapter, I just kept thinking of when Hermione found out that Ron was always "asleep" when Lavender visited him, and she tended to smile for no apparent reason. Lol. That's where the fiendish glee came from. All righty...so I've talked your ear off long enough now. I'll let you actually READ my story now:-D Until next time, Sugarquill

* * *

**The Talk**

Hermione paced the length of her dormitory floor, looking anxiously between Lavender's bed, where Lavender and Parvati were talking and giggling in hushed voices, and the door to the hallway. She was aware of them—vaguely—but was too caught up in her own thoughts to pay much attention.

Ron…poisoned. Those were the only thoughts currently passing through her mind. She had yet to ponder over the "how's" and the "why's" of the situation. Just knowing that Ron—HER RON—had come _that_ close to dying was enough for her brain to take in. She hadn't taken part in Harry and Ginny's length discussions of what exactly happened to Ron. Even now, Hermione was still unclear on all the details. Ron had been affected by a love potion, she knew that much, but other than the fact that he'd been poisoned with bad meade in Slughorn's office, she had no idea what had occurred.

And here she was now, pacing around the room, wanting to sneak down to the Hospital Wing and see Ron, but knowing that doing so would possibly get in her trouble, not to mention draw the attention of Lavender and Parvati. Their questions were something Hermione had no desire to deal with at the moment.

_I could just go down there, check on him to make sure he's all right, then be back up here before anyone notices I'm gone._ Hermione nodded resolutely towards the doorway, and had already taken two steps in that direction when she stopped short, turning guiltily back to her bed.

_But we're not supposed to be out of the rooms this late_, her conscience banged against her chest. Why was this so difficult? Ron was sick; he'd been poisoned to near death earlier that day. Why shouldn't go see him? With that thought firmly in mind, squeezing it as if it was her last breath, she silently crept out of the dorm, careful not to attract the attention of the two other girls.

In the corridor, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good. She quickly made her way down to the Hospital Wing, slightly unnerved by the quiet of the school. It was not terribly late; two years ago, students would still have been allowed to be out of their Common Rooms. It was simply another testament to how drastically things had changed since then.

With a deep breath, she pushed open the large wooden doors, and poked her head around the corner, checking for Madame Pomfrey. She saw no sign of the nurse, so quietly entered the room. She spotted Ron immediately; he was the only person staying there overnight. Plus, it was Ron, so no matter how many shapes might have been created in the dark, she would have been able to pick him out.

"Oh, Ron," she breathed as she came up to his bed and looked down at him. Normally when Ron was asleep, she would never feel this much compassion and sympathy. But he didn't even look the way he usually did while sleeping. She could tell that he wasn't _there_… if she tried to wake him up, it was perfectly obvious that he wouldn't respond.

"Why did this have to happen?" she whispered. "I know that I said that we shouldn't be friends anymore. But…" She broke off on a slight sigh, trying desperately to quench the trembling in her voice.

She laughed bitterly. "You know, you always tell me that I talk too much for anyone's own good. And here I am, with absolutely no idea what to say. You would tell me I was being unreasonable."

Hermione stopped, staring down at Ron's stiff and silent body. "Please tell me I'm being unreasonable!" she cried out softly. "Anything is better than this."

She wished more than anything that she could go back in time, and take back those angry words she'd hurled at Ron—not to mention her own private thoughts—the last time they'd spoken. Hermione was a young woman of intellect, and knew that despite the overwhelming guilt she was feeling now, no thoughts or words could have prevented, or not prevented, Ron's poisoning. But that didn't stop her from wanting to someone to allow her to have another chance.

And NOTHING she said or did was going to wake Ron up any sooner, she realized with a painful sigh. She looked down at her hands, twisted anxiously on her lap, and sighed heavily. Reaching down to the floor underneath the hard chair in which she sat, she grabbed Hogwarts: A History and began to read. Books had always been able to calm her down; unlike life, with a book, she always knew what happened at the end.

But tonight was different. Hermione groaned a few minutes later when she realized that she'd been reading the same sentence over and over again. Even her constant literary companion was proving useless in her fight to maintain her emotions.

"Bloody hell, Ronald Weasley, WAKE UP!" she yelled in a whisper, so as not to draw Madame Pomfrey into the room. That was more like it. When in doubt, yell at Ron, she figured.

_He won't wake up, though,_ she thought, and before she could try to stop them, the tears were coming. Finally. She hadn't been able to cry since she'd heard from Ginny what had happened to Ron. She'd been walking around in a numb daze, not feeling or hearing what was going on around her. But now, sitting here alone, watching Ron's near lifeless body, it was as if a dam had burst.

Why Ron? What had he done to deserve this? What had _she_ done, she thought selfishly. Hadn't she suffered enough already? Having to watch Ron carry on with Lavender, then in addition to that, find out that he had very nearly died.

Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, and suddenly she couldn't bear the couple feet of distance between them. She laid her head next to Ron's arm.

"Please, Ron, wake up," she sobbed. "Just…just wake up!"

"All right, all right, just stop crying."

Hermione gasped. _That was fast_, she thought absently. Ron was laying next to her, looking down at her disheveled features, looking a bit terrified.

"Ron?" she asked a bit timidly. Now that she had him awake, she didn't quite know what to do.

He smiled lop-sidedly. "I think so," he murmured. They stared at each other, and after a few moments, Ron's eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione's cheeks turned faintly pink and she swept her gaze back down to the blanket covering Ron's legs. How did one explain that they were sitting a vigil over another person, even when one had been assured repeatedly that said person was going to fine?

"Were you—were you _worried_ about me?" came Ron's next question, and Hermione cringed at the distinct tone of awestruck pride in his voice.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," she muttered grouchily, sitting up fully and crossing her arms. "And if you must know, I was reading." _Or trying to, at least. You not waking up was making the whole reading thing a bit complicated._

"I don't think you were reading, Hermione. I think you had a book with you as an excuse. You were worried about me," Ron observed.

This time, Hermione didn't defend herself. Ron waited for a sarcastic retort, but when none came, peered closer at Hermione. She still had her head bowed, and her bushy brown hair was covering her face. A small sob came from underneath her mane, and Ron's heart clenched.

"Hermione…" Without thinking straight, he reached out with both hands and gathered her hair away from her face. She still looked down, and he sighed. "Oh, Hermione, I'm all right. I woke up, didn't I?"

"But you might not have!" she yelled, suddenly not caring if someone walked in on them. "What if you…what if you hadn't made it? What if Harry hadn't known to stuff that bezoar down your throat?"

"Harry saved me?" Ron asked curiously, breaking into her rant.

Hermione's anger whooshed out of her as if a balloon had just been popped. She hadn't realized; of course Ron wouldn't remember what had happened. "Yes, Ron," she said wearily. "Harry saved your life. I should hope that you thank him in the near future."

Ron's face crinkled in a grin. "Oh, I will, but he doesn't want gratitude. You know how he is."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he'll brush it off as if it were nothing."

They smiled at each other, once again lapsing into silence. Hermione took in Ron's features; for someone who had barely looked alive a few minutes ago, Ron had certainly made a hasty recovery into the land of the living. His skin was still a bit paler than it usually was, but his eyes—his brilliant sapphire eyes—were blazing as brightly as ever.

"Ron, never leave me." She gasped in shock, covering her mouth. _That_ had most certainly not been what she'd wanted to say.

Ron looked equally shocked. For a few moments, Hermione feared that he would ask her to leave, but soon the surprise left his eyes, and his gaze softened. Her brows drew together in confusion; he had never this sort of reaction to her emotional outbursts.

"I didn't get myself poisoned on purpose, Hermione. And…and, er, well, I'd never leave. You." He blushed. He couldn't even get a bloody sentence out without stuttering.

Hermione's chin wobbled. "But you did," she said quietly, unable to conceal the tremor in her voice. "You—you just stopped talking to me. As if you just turned off the 'being Hermione's best friend' switch, it was that easy."

"Hermione, no it wasn't," Ron blurted. She looked at him unblinkingly, in blatant disbelief, and he squirmed under her piercing cinnamon gaze.

"Look, Hermione, I—" he began, but she cut him off.

"You stopped talking to me," she continued as if he'd never started to speak, "And it hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. And, as you are well aware, I have been through my fair share of pain over the past years. But nothing…NOTHING…hurt me as much as you seeing you angry with me, and having no idea as to what I did wrong."

Hermione didn't know where these words were coming from. They simply kept spurting out of her mouth, pure emotion, that she had been holding in for weeks.

"I know that I've done something, I must have. Otherwise I don't understand why you stopped speaking to me. And I retaliated, because I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. Cormac never meant anything, Ron. And—and on that night on patrol…" Her voice faltered as she started to cry again.

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. Forgetting their fight, forgetting Lavender, forgetting Krum, forgetting everything except seeing Hermione in pain, and wanting to make it stop, he groaned lightly and pulled Hermione up onto the bed with him. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, other than wanting to make Hermione stop crying.

"Hermione, please don't cry," he murmured, placing a shaking arm around her shoulders. She was half lying, half sitting next to him now, and the sobs were still wracking her body. "Please, I'm sorry…"

The confused apology did it. Hermione hiccupped, but her sobbing trailed off. "For what?" she asked.

Ron gulped. "Er, um."

"That's just it!" Hermione barked, anger suddenly seeping into her once more. "You just hate seeing people crying, because you don't feel comfortable dealing with it. You don't understand _why_ I'm crying…you don't even care."

"That's not true," Ron spat, loosening his arm from around her. "I do care."

Hermione snorted. "You've done a fine job of showing it these past three months."

"I've been with Lavender."

"That much is obvious," she replied quietly, but her tone sounded more lost than biting.

_Oh,_ thought Ron inanely. "Hermione…"

She was refusing to look at him again, preferring to play with her fingers in her lap. She hadn't, however, moved off of the bed, even though Ron had let go of her.

"I waited for you, Ron. I've waited for four years," he heard her say softly. "Ever since you stood up to Malfoy for me second year. Something clicked then…I heard it. And I've stupidly spent these years wondering…hoping…that you heard it, too. But you didn't."

She wouldn't look at him, she vowed, furiously scrubbing at the tears on her cheeks. She wouldn't look into his bright blue eyes that she knew were filled with confusion. She was through, through with Ron being confused and her having to explain everything to him.

"So I stopped looking for signs that you had also heard that click. I—I gave up. When I saw that you had moved on to Lavender, something…something changed, Ron. It hurt so much, that it made more sense to stop being your friend, stop interacting with you, than to be hurt whenever I saw the two of you together."

She was going to kill him, Ron decided, listening to Hermione's dry, emotionless voice. _Bloody girl and her emotions. Why did I have to love her?_ He sat up straight, the truth hitting him upside the head. Love. Merlin, that's what this feeling was! He opened his mouth stop Hermione's rant, but her next words gave him pause.

"I made a wish that night after our fight on patrol. I wished that you would go away, or that something would happen to make me forget you." She shook her head wildly. "And then I got my stupid, idiotic wish. I almost lost you! For real. I—you can't possibly imagine how horribly ill I felt, hearing Ginny tell me what happened, then not knowing if you were going to be all right…"

She broke off as the tears started in force once again. "I—I…Ron, please, don't leave me ever again," she managed.

Hermione turned towards him again, and Ron reached for her, placing his arms around her and holding her as tightly as he dared. She was so small compared to him, and even though he was in the Hospital after being poisoned, he still felt strong enough to break her. She sighed brokenly, crying into his shirt.

"Hermione, listen to me," he said after a few moments. She felt the words rumble from inside his throat, and peered up at him, having no desire to move.

"I didn't want to get myself poisoned, all right?" he said. "I—I could never bloody well leave…leave _you_, could I? You're Hermione," he added, as if that made all the difference. He paused, considering. "Look, you've got your knickers all twisted over Lavender."

Here, Hermione reached up and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ronald, please."

He grinned. This felt good…almost normal, in fact. "All right," he conceded. "You're upset about Lavender…an—and you think I don't care." With the serious tone came the nerves, he figured, taking a deep breath.

"But I do, Hermione. I care about you more than…" _More than anyone or anything_, he finished silently. "Well, more than Lavender, that's for sure. I swear, Hermione, it's just snogging! I don't even like her."

Hermione smiled widely. She knew it was petty and underhanded, but hearing that blunt confession made her happier than she'd been in months. "Well, she thinks that you're ready to plan the wedding and pick our your children's names," she said wryly.

Ron groaned in exasperation. Somehow, that didn't surprise him. "I've told her that we're not getting married," he muttered. Hermione remained silent, and suddenly Ron knew that it was his turn to be serious.

"Look, Hermione, about the past few weeks—"

"Months," she cut in.

He grimaced. "Months," he conceded. "I—I just want you to know that…that I didn't—that is, I…" He raked a hand through his hair. "That click you were talking about? Well, I—I reckon I heard it, too. I just didn't realize it. You and me, we're sort of predictable, aren't we? We fight, then make up…it's a cycle.

"Except this time we didn't make up, did we?" He continued, still speaking to Hermione, but putting his own thoughts together as well. "And—and that's my fault. I know it, Hermione, and you have to believe me. This," he said, gesturing between them, "Apologizing. It doesn't come easy, you know? But I _want_ to do it."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione breathed, taking in his earnest gaze.

"You said you were waiting for me, Hermione. Is—are you…I mean… Did you stop?"

There were the tears again, she thought resignedly, swiping at them. "Did you want me to?"

"No," came the quiet answer.

"Then, no, Ron. I never stopped waiting. I've felt stupid for months, for ever thinking you fancied me—"

"Don't feel stupid," Ron squeaked out nervously. He smiled softly at her, and in that moment, Hermione heard that click once again. Except this time, it was louder, more pronounced.

And judging by the intense, blazing look on Ron's face, he'd heard it as well.

"Lavender meant nothing. _Nothing_."

"It still hurt, though. But…it was supposed to, wasn't it?"

"Hermione, you are the last person on the earth I'd ever want to hurt." Ron's eyes widened. That was the most open and direct sentence he'd been able to speak without stuttering all night.

Hermione herself was equally surprised—pleasantly—and shocked. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks; this time, though, they were tears of happiness. "I really missed you," Ron said hoarsely, reaching over and brushing the dampness off her cheeks with both hands.

She sniffed. "I missed you, too. It's—it's really been awful."

"You have no idea," Ron breathed with relief.

Hermione smiled, and allowed herself to be drawn into another tight hug. "We're going to be all right, then," she said after a few moments.

Above her head, Ron swallowed past the growing lump in his throat, laying his cheek down into her hair, and pulling her even closer to him, if that was possible. "Yeah…yeah, we're going to be fine."

Hermione sniffled through the few remaining tears as she settled comfortably into Ron's arms. She didn't know what this embrace meant; he was technically Lavender's boyfriend, after all. But something about the way Ron was holding her told her that this was more than a friendly hug. It felt…it felt tighter, she realized suddenly. Tighter, warmer, closer, and stronger.

Yes, she didn't know exactly what was to come, but they would be fine.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron's drowsy voice reached through her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not yelling at me. For once."

Hermione grinned. Yes, things were most assuredly going to be all right.

"Don't worry, Ron. I have the rest of our lives to yell at you."

* * *

**A/N:** All right, guys, there you have it. Another epic chapter. I'm sorry that I'm not more consistent with the lengths of these things. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell your FRIENDS to REVIEW! I'd really like to see this story get 100 reviews. It's a dream of mine...as stupid as that sounds. But don't worry; I won't stop updating if I don't. But I would really like it... :-)


	8. Getting Back to Normal

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY! This is my general public apology to all of you out there who had to wait two weeks for another update. Gah, I feel like such a terrible person! Please, please, please forgive me! I hope that this chapter helps a bit…

All right, some of you brought to my attention Ron's extreme understanding of Hermione's emotions, something that the Ron we all know and love wouldn't have done openly. I don't think that I made Ron at all out of character; I simply think that the Ron we see in the books—because he's not Harry and therefore doesn't narrate—doesn't get a chance to express his emotions (and yes, he does have them!) all the time. I was trying to bring out the rarely seen, but still completely _there_, sensitive and understanding Ron, that part of him that makes us love him all the more.

Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers--a lot of you even commented on that Author's Note that I put up! It makes me happy to know that you guys are still out there and will (hopefully) still read my story. :-)

* * *

**DCoD:** Well then, if you made it up, you are a literary genius! I didn't use it for this chapter, because the chapter didn't fit with the beautiful, loving words (lol!)...rest assured, though, you will see it and when you do, note that extreme fluffiness will abound! Hermione reminds me of myself as well...she always has, and I think that's why I tend to let her point of view come across more often than Ron's, though I try to be fair and even. I think that every girl has a bit of Hermione in them, and that's what makes her all the more appealing to us. I'm glad that my story makes you do the "Aw that's so sweet sigh"...that's how I judge a story is good when I'm reading. Thank you for your lovely comments!

**jaydedangel73:** See, my theory is that in the books, the reason the Ron/Hermione relationship hasn't developed quickly enough is because J.K. Rowling LOVES to highlight the moments when their conversations are filled with misunderstands; she skips over the understanding moments and I feel that it is my duty as an author to put those in:-D

**M-M-X-M-X:** They will kiss, they will kiss! Lol. I promise they will. I just don't think that Hermione would ever allow that sort of thing before Ron has broken up with Lavender, that's all. I'm sorry, but in my head, that's just the way it is. But I also understand your frustration with waiting and waiting...and waiting for them to get together.

**Blonde-Titch:** Read the comment above about the kiss--or lack thereof. I'm glad that you think that I portray the chemistry between them well...thannk you SO much! I really try to get into the mind of Ms. Rowling, to see what she would think was happening while the story wasn't focused on Harry. We all want a Ron...sigh. Oh well--ours will come, I'm sure...he's out there somewhere, right?

**Machiavelli Jr:** Yes, Ron will always be Teaspoon Boy, at least a little, but I think that maybe his brush with death might have triggered something. After all, he didn't want to break up with Lavender because he knew it would make for an emotional mess. Lol, Lavender/Draco as punishment. That's funny...those two do deserve each other. Tee hee. I feel so vindictive right now. :-D

**sam250505:** Again, I'm super sorry for not throwing a kiss in there for the last chapter...I think that if you read the other comments, you'll understand why though. I just really think that waiting until Ron is free from Lavender's clutches is the way things would have gone in HBP. Yes, Hermione might be a tad emotional, but look at it this way: if the guy _you_ loved more than anyone in the world had just been poiosned, and you two are now speaking after weeks of the silent treatment, what would YOU have done? Lol. Don't worry--she'll be more in character...I hope...in the coming chapters. Ron-esque lack of female emotions, huh:-)

**Phillyactress: **Haha, I think a combination of both maybe? I really do think that Ron is a bit more clued in than Ms. Rowling tells us sometimes. I also think that given the fact that he knows that Hermione knows that the only reason he took up with Lavender in the first place was because he was angry with Hermione...and he feels VERY guilty about that. Plus, he also is aware that Hermione likes him--just as she's aware that he fancies her--and has FINALLY realized that he needs to fix the mess he's made. But don't worry, I'm not turning Ron into a female...trust me, he's still the same old Ron. He's just turned a new corner...in the next chapter, I think you'll see more of the "normal" Ron. Thank you as well for your comment on the Author's Note...you are such a faithful reviewer, and I heart you to bits and pieces!

**suckr4romance:** A "what if" fic where Ron didn't hook up with Lavender bloody Brown! Heck yes, sign me up! Lol. Seriously, that's what I've been wishing for since I finished HBP. It's a wonderful idea, and you can be sure that if you wrote a story, I would read it. And I'm really sorry about your friends and your experiences with Hurricane Katrina. I live in Colorado, so other than gas prices for my car sky-rocketing, I wasn't really affected. :-( I hope you all are doing well...

**hogwartsgirl52:** Lol, I love Wheel of Fortune. I'm terrible at it (Jeopardy is more my style), but I love watching it. I will not give up on my 100 review goal...I think that with this update, I might make it. Crossing my fingers.

**PsychoHaired:** Thank you SO much! And I feel so guilty about making you stay up way too late...it sounds just like me! I constantly go to bed way too late because I'm sitting at my lap top and trying to finish a story. I'm not sure yet how this story is going to end. I think I might end it at the wedding, but Ron and Hermione will already be together by then, so it might just be a wrap-up/Harry and Ginny getting back together sort of thing. We'll see..

**RonMione4eva:** "Thanks for not yelling at me." Is not just the EXACT thing Ron would say after being poisoned! Thank you for agreeing with me. After reading some of your fics, I think that you and I really think on the same brain wave when it comes to Ron and Hermione. :-)

To everyone else who reviewed--THANK YOU BUNCHES!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting Back to Normal**

Hermione settled down into the large chair near the fireplace, the pamphlet filled with Apparition techniques securely in her hands, sighing happily. She had achieved Apparition completely successfully for the first time at their last practice, and was feeling very confident that when the test came in a few weeks, she would be ready. For the first time in a great while, life simply seemed to be getting easier. Her friendship with Ron was slowly being repaired. Granted, she could never know for sure if things would ever go back to the way they were before their fight, but Hermione was willing to admit that this experience with Ron had been a turning point for them. No longer were their arguments about how her homework load was too heavy, or Ron preferring to talk about Quidditch rather than do his Potions homework.

That fact should have upset her, but Hermione was simply content at that moment to bask in the knowledge that Ron had—albeit not in the most direct way—told her he fancied her. Since their talk that late night in the Hospital Wing, things between them were better…almost, she granted, better than they had ever been.

"If only he'd end things with Lavender," she murmured wryly, smiling down at the unopened cover.

"Oh, I'm sure he's trying," piped up a voice, and Hermione turned to see who was behind her. Ginny stood there, hands on her hips, shaking her head slightly and grinning.

"Hello, Ginny. Thank you for announcing your presence, as always."

Her friends merely continued smiling serenely as she came and sat on the floor in front of Hermione, propping herself against the coffee table.

"He is trying, though. You should hear him at Quidditch practices. The only time he's not complaining about Lavender is when she shows up to watch, and then he avoids her like being within a few meters of her causes him great pain."

"So why doesn't he just end things?" Hermione broke in loudly, immediately blushing at Ginny's surprised—yet apparently pleased—reaction.

Ginny shrugged. "My brother is at best very loyal and terrified of hurting people's feelings, and at worst, a coward. He's scared that Lavender will hurt him."

"Well, that _is_ possible," Hermione allowed, not caring how that comment sounded. She didn't care for Lavender; Ginny was perfectly aware of that, and even shared many of Hermione's sentiments.

Ginny paused warily, as if considering whether she wanted to say her next thought. "He—he also doesn't want to hurt Lavender," she added quietly.

Hermione knew she shouldn't have let that bother her, but she felt her heart deflate just a bit. It was times like these that she had trouble believing Ron's words during their revealing talk. He'd said that he wasn't enjoying his time with Lavender…Yet he didn't seem to be trying very hard to be rid of her.

"…Maybe he doesn't want to," she said, giving voice to her thoughts.

Because she was staring down at her clasped hands, Hermione didn't see Ginny's swat coming at her. She flinched when Ginny's hand hit her shoulder, glaring up at her. "What?"

"Hermione, you _know_ that Ron hates being with Lavender! You two are speaking again, and I know he's directly told you that he wants to ditch her."

Hermione shook her head violently. "I KNOW that, Ginny, that's what makes it so infuriating! He—he was so sweet that night. I honestly felt that we were finally getting somewhere, after not speaking for three months. But then he…" She trailed off, unsure.

"Oh, honestly," Ginny admonished, sounding very much like Hermione. "Ron is in love with you. He always has been. He just is too thick to have realized it yet."

"Well, then he should hurry up and realize it!" Hermione burst out before she could help herself.

Ginny simply smiled, reaching over to rest a calming hand on Hermione's arm. "He will, Hermione. I've known my brother a lot longer than you have—he'll come round in time."

Hermione shrugged, and the two fell silent. After a few moments, Hermione turned back to Ginny, her eyes widening when she saw her crying softly into her sweater.

"Ginny! What's the matter? You don't need to cry for me…it's really not that trivial," she said in shock.

"It's—it's not th—that," Ginny managed, hiccupping as she scrubbed at her cheeks. "It's just…" She paused, drawing a deep breath. "I—I'm so _sick_ of Dean!"

Though Hermione was surprised at Ginny's vehement tone of voice, she wasn't surprised at her words. She'd felt for several weeks that dating Dean was becoming more of an annoyance to be tolerated, than something fun and exciting for Ginny. "Well," she began carefully, "You could always end things, right?"

"Do you have any idea how hard that is?" Ginny snapped, then immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's all right. I understand. You—you don't want to hurt Dean." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You Weasleys. You have this loyalty that can be infuriating sometimes."

Ginny sniffled. "Yes," she croaked pitifully.

"Look, Ginny, if you're not happy, Dean will probably notice eventually, and that isn't helping matters. You need to be honest with him. If you are, then chances are you two will go away being friends, rather than enemies."

Ginny smiled. "You're so brilliant, Hermione. Where do you come up this?"

Hermione's mouth twisted. "I've had a lot of experience with being honest with someone in an attempt to get my point across," she said, knowing that Ginny fully understood.

Her friend sighed, placing her hands on her chin in a contemplative position. "I—I s'pose I can try. When it's the right time, of course," she mused. Hermione nodded politely, and then Ginny stood. "What do you reckon Harry's up to?" she asked.

Hermione had to resist the urge to laugh. That was another thing she'd picked up in the past few weeks. Harry and Ginny not only were spending more time _alone_ together, when they were apart, each mentioned the other in what they thought was a casual manner, but was in reality—to Hermione, at least—the most obvious start to love she had ever seen.

"He's probably either up in his room spying on Malfoy, or somewhere in the corridors—spying on Malfoy," Hermione said dryly. "Ron and I both think that—"

"He's becoming eerily obsessed, I know," Ginny cut in impatiently, already making her way towards the portrait hole. She turned back, however, to grin once more at Hermione. "Thanks," she said shyly, and Hermione smiled in return.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Ginny called back, just as Hermione was turning to sit back down on the chair. "Don't worry about Ron…trust me. He'll fix things."

Hermione bit her lip, cursing herself when Ginny's words filled with her a warming optimism. _Let's hope so,_ she thought. She wasn't sure how much of this—this distant _politeness_ that she and Ron had adopted since their reconciliation, she could take.

As if one cue, Ron himself came barreling through the portrait hole at just that moment, causing a surge in Hermione's pulse. He looked a bit frantic, but also annoyed, and her brow furrowed in concern.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

He looked over, as if just noticing that he wasn't alone in the Common Room. "Oh…hey, Hermione," he said a bit sheepishly. Hermione was instantly suspicious.

"What did you do?"

He blushed. "Nothing. I'm just…" He paused. "Look, you haven't seen Lav—Lavender around, have you?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "No. I would imagine she's looking for you, though. Why don't you go find her?"

"Because I've been bloody avoiding her for the past two hours! And I hate having to sneak around the hallways… It's like she's going to pop out from behind me."

Hermione tried not to laugh—she honestly did—but seeing the terrified look on Ron's face, coupled with the knowledge that that fear had been sparked by a _girl_, she couldn't help herself. A small giggle escaped her, and Ron glared at her.

"It's not funny," he muttered sulkily.

Hermione snorted. "Oh, honestly, Ron, how can you expect me not to laugh? You're hiding from LAVENDER BROWN, for Merlin's sake! Tell me you're scared of Death Eaters and then we'll talk." With that, she turned, about to start up the stairs to her dormitory, when Ron's voice stopped her.

"You don't need to go."

She pivoted to stare at him, hands on her hips. "Why not?" She knew it was petty, but she really wanted to force him to say what he was thinking. If he was going to take his _sweet time_ to end things with Lavender, she figured she deserved this much.

"I—I—I," he stuttered, the blush creeping more furiously up his cheeks. "I—I have that essay for Snape, about dementors, you know." His eyes widened innocently. "And if you're not busy…"

Hermione softened. "Why not get Lavender to help you?" she said saucily, even as she walked back to him, sitting at one of the tables, and gesturing for him to do the same.

Ron groaned, thrusting his fingers through his hair and shutting his eyes tightly, as if he couldn't bear to look at her when he spoke his next words. "Lavender's not as smart as you," he said clearly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open with a _pop_. That was the first open compliment he'd given her since the night of their talk. And, _Merlin_, did it feel good!

She smiled widely. "Well, then, we'd best not waste time," she said quietly, her dancing brown eyes meeting his flashing blue ones.

Hours later, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, feeling a crick in her neck from sitting still too long. Across from her, Ron was tiredly working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. With a quick glance at her watch, Hermione noted that it had been a long while since she'd seen Harry.

"Ron, do you know where Harry is?" she asked, bringing him out of his work-ridden state of mind.

"Dunno. Last I heard, he was going to spend the afternoon tailing Malfoy, then come here to do homework." Ron shrugged. "Asked me if I wanted to come along. I said that chasing a ruddy git wasn't something I wanted to do to past the time."

Hermione nodded seriously. This strange obsession Harry had developed with Malfoy this year became stranger and stranger each week.

Just then, Harry walked into the Common Room, looking tired and frustrated. "Hey guys," he muttered to Ron and Hermione, plopping down in a chair around the table. They stared at him curiously, but he just shook his head, reaching into his book bag. "Don't ask."

The trio continued working, and for awhile, things seemed to be taking on a rather ho-hum pace.

Until disaster struck Ron's dementor essay.

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" said Ron, and Hermione turned to see him shaking his quill at his essay. "It can't be B—U—M—"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "No, it isn't," she said, pulling Ron's essay toward her. "And 'augury' doesn't begin O—R—G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones…but I think the charm must be wearing off…"

_Well, yes, but your first mistake was trusting anything that Fred and George invented_, Hermione thought, but wisely kept her mouth shut. "Yes, it must," she said instead. "Because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

Upon seeing the crushed look on Ron's face, Hermione would have gladly taken back every word she'd just said, despite the fact that they were true. "Ah no! Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

'It's okay, we can fix it," Hermione said, and grabbed Ron's essay while pulling out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open in shock. Had Ron just said what she thought he said? She peeked over at him, only to see him drooping wearily back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _Does he realize what he just said?_ The words filled with her with such warmth, even if he hadn't realized what he'd said. Knowing that he cared—and was grateful for her—helped so much.

Knowing she was blushing, she spoke, trying to keep her composure. "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that" she quipped.

"I won't," said Ron, his voice muffled through his hands. "Or maybe I will…then she'll ditch me…"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron that even _he_ couldn't possibly think that was a good idea, but Harry beat her to it.

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" he asked.

_Good question_, Hermione thought, then tuned out a bit to the boys' conversation as she repeatedly tapped Ron's essay with her wand, fixing each spelling or grammar error.

"There," she said finally, satisfied with her work.

"Thanks a million," said Ron, grinning appreciatively at her. She couldn't resist smiling back at him, pink tingeing her cheeks. Once again, the two were transported into their own world, and Hermione felt as if nothing could break their concentration on each other.

They were moving unconsciously closer to each other. Suddenly remembering that Harry was still in the room with them, Hermione reared back, clearing her throat.

"Erm…" she said ungracefully.

"Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?" Ron asked shakily, taking a deep breath. Hermione wordlessly handed it to him, and watched him as he began working on his essay again.

Ron could feel Hermione's eyes on him. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, and his heart rate seem to have tripled. He always had this reaction around Hermione these days—though if he was being perfectly honest, he'd have to admit that it had probably always been there. And letting that "I love you," slip! He was eternally grateful that she hadn't seemed to notice.

_Better watch yourself, mate_, he thought with a slight grimace. A bloke couldn't just go around telling a girl whom he wasn't even dating that he loved her. Especially when said bloke hadn't split up with his currently girlfriend yet.

_Though not for lack of trying_. That much was true. Ron wanted desperately to chuck Lavender, wanted it more than anything, at this point. He wondered every day what sort of magic—had to be dark magic, he figured—could have been affecting his brain to the point where he'd actually thought that dating Lavender Brown could possibly be a good thing.

He HAD to fix things…he'd promised Hermione he would. Because until he did, they were stuck in this odd sort of limbo between friends and…well, something more than friendly.

Something comfortable, and—Ron imagined—so bloody fantastic that it rivaled Chocolate Frogs as his favorite thing in the world.

His mind drifted to thoughts of what kissing Hermione would feel like. He chanced a glance at her lips; she had her bottom one stuck between two teeth as she conversed with Harry, and Ron almost groaned out loud at the thoughts that image provoked. Kissing Hermione would be nothing like kissing Lavender—Hermione had way too much personality to kiss like a fish, he thought.

_Thought._ Wasn't that the crux of it all? He couldn't do more than think about kissing Hermione right now. It wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to actually feel it.

With that thought in mind, Ron turned back to his essay, vowing to end things with Lavender. Yes, she would probably be hurt—and even (gulp!) cry—but at this point, he didn't think there was any way around it.

_Chucking Lavender Brown_. It should be the title of his memoir.

* * *

**A/N:** Sort of an odd ending, isn't it? I just didn't know how to stop—Merlin knows I didn't want to. This chapter could have kept going and going… All right, I know that a lot of you are sitting at your computers thinking "JUST KISS ALREADY" and trust me, I'm as anxious as you are for these two to finally kiss. SO I promise that I won't keep you waiting much longer. The next chapter is going to jump ahead—to a point sometime after Ron and Lavender have broken up. The only reason _this_ chapter didn't take place after they'd split was because I really wanted to write something around the time that Ron tells Hermione he loves her. I will be eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling for putting that in, and that part of this chapter was yet another tribute to her.

Again, I would like to apologize for the extreme delay in the update of this chapter! I am SO sorry. I can't promise that it won't happen again, because no one can predict the craziness that is high school, but I swear to you all I will do my best to see that it doesn't. Thank you for your support and well-wishes. It's wonderful to know you're all out there. Until next time, Sugarquill


	9. A Turning Point

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** _Are you all _sure_ that my huge delay in updating last time didn't change your minds about reading this, because a lot of my faithful reviewers were absent and I'm starting to worry that people don't like this anymore._ But that won't discourage me—I will press onward! I'm really proud of this chapter; I gave all of you (and myself) the fluff that we've been so anxiously waiting for. Happy reading!

* * *

**Hermione-is-my-Goddess:** Sadly, my dear, this fic is about HBP Missing Moments. Lol :-) I think you were probably just a bit confused, right? Anyhow, thank you bundles for your compliments! 

**letsseesomeid:** Well, thank you. I'm glad that you like my stories! It means a lot, because it took me nearly 6 months of reading stories on this site to work up the courage to get an actual profile and attempt to write some fics myself. ;-)

**suckr4romance:** I read your story! Whoo hoo! I heart it SO much. I was so happy when I found it; it was after a really stressful day of taking tests and it just made me relax, knowing that I could read your amazing work. :-D And thank you for your review as well, of course! The "I love you" scene was definitely one of my favorites--I'm so glad J.K. Rowling put it in, to give us shippers some actual evidence that she _does_ plan to get them together at some point. (Which, if you ask me, is taking way too bloody long to appear in the books...)

**hogwartsgirl52:** Don't worry about your sister thinking you're crazy if you just giggle out of the blue. I do it all the time when I'm reading stories and my little sisters are somewhere within earshot. They've just accepted my obsession and go about their lives. Did I put in the scene where Ron and Lavender break up! Hmm...perhaps you should read on, my dear friend.

**DCoD:** I am SO sorry about the slow update process this story has undertaken! You are probably the reviewer that I worry most is not going to come back. I live for your reviews, mainly because they contain fluffy praise (which we all love), but also a literary analysis, and being an English nerd, I love literary analysis. Thank you for noticing the reasoning behind showing Ron's and Hermione's thoughts during and after the "I love you" scene...that's what was going through my head while reading it (after I screamed from utter joy, of course!). What were they thinking? Did Ron do it on purpose, or was it truly an accident? I think you'll like this chapter...I gave you all more fluff. Hint, hint.

**M-M-X-M-X:** Yes, well, Ron _is_ incredibly sexy, isn't he? ;-D And yes, Harry/Ginny is slowly coming along as a side-note. A brief one, though, because as much as I love the Harry/Ginny relationship, I'm a true Ron/Hermione shipper and relate to that in my life the most, so that's what I feel that I write the best.

**harrypotterfan2011:** Thank you gobs and bunches. I feel that because the books are narrated from Harry's point of view, it's our job as shippers to fill in blanks; to tell what was happening if the "camer" panned away from Harry.

**BexyLou:** Tee hee, you remind me of myself just a bit. Your reviews are full of energy and kind of bounce around happily. :-)

**goblin monkey:** "That was bloody brilliant." --Ron, CoS movie. "Well, thank you for that assesment..." --Prof. McGonagall. :-D That's what I was thinking of when I read your review. I'm flattered that you really think my work is good...that's what keeps me writing.

**Broken Rain:** THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! You made my wish come true! I love you to bits and pieces, I truly do! And yes, that other reviewer made it go up to 105, but you've been reading it longer so I'm going to give it you by default. Haha...I'm the writer, right?

To everyone else, _**thank you for sticking with me**_. And I'm still searching for legolascrazy...where have you been, my darling reviewer?

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Turning Point**

_Well, honestly, Lavender, it isn't as if Ron and I were _doing _anything in his room,_ Hermione thought crossly, watching as Lavender's eyes spit fire at both her and Ron. She knew Lavender was yelling; she simply wasn't paying very close attention.

"What were doing up there with HER?" Lavender shrieked, and beside her, Hermione felt Ron jerk physically. He moved almost imperceptibly closer to her, and though it made her skin tingle a bit, she couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Ron, she's just a girl," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"No, she's Lavender," he murmured just as quietly.

Harry, Hermione noted, was quickly making his escape, running down the stairs with barely a _whoosh_ of air. She sighed. _Coward_, she thought wryly. Leaving her and Ron to deal with Lavender on their own.

_Well, actually, leaving Ron on his own. I don't need to be here._ With that thought, Hermione followed in Harry's retreating footsteps down the stairs, feeling only a little but guilty about leaving Ron to his own devices. Perfect opportunity, she reckoned, for Ron to actually _do_ something about the situation with Lavender that he seemed to hate so much.

With optimistic steps, she carried herself toward the library, her own private sanctuary.

_Hermione, NO!_ Ron's mind screamed, watching his best friend scurry down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. She couldn't leave him alone with…with her. Especially not when she was angry.

"Ron, how COULD you!" Lavender continued to rant and rave, and Ron clenched his eyes shut at the horrible sound. "After everything I've given you over the past weeks! I—I gave you everything I had…and you—you ruined it. For HER."

Ron's eyes blazed with anger as he charged down the stairs to stand directly in front of Lavender. "Don't bring Hermione into this," he said clearly, surprised that his voice (for a blessed one time) didn't stutter. "None of this is about her."

Lavender laughed manically. "And my name isn't Lavender Brown." At Ron's puzzled look, she raised her hands and punched him hard on each shoulder. "Of COURSE it has everything to do with Hermione! Isn't that what everything has to do with these days?"

"Lavender…what are you talking about…"

"Oh, Ron, honestly," she snapped, sounding eerily like Hermione herself. "Sometimes I think that you have this notion that I have no brains in my head."

Well… 

"Come on, Lavender, it's nothing to do with her," Ron offered weakly.

"You were in a BEDROOM with her!" Lavender screeched, her voice level not lessening in the slightest.

"And Harry!" Ron put in loudly, before realizing that because Harry had been under the Invisibility Cloak, Lavender wouldn't have been able to see him. "Well," he squirmed, "He _was_ there, earlier…I mean, not that he had to—to chaperone or anything…because he didn't…because Hermione and I are—are just…"

Lavender's foot was now bouncing furiously up and down on the floor, and her face looked positively murderous. _Best stop while you're ahead, Weasley_. "Who, then, Ron?" she asked, eyes livid.

"What?" Ron was completely lost. Was breaking up always this confusing?

"Who are you going to pick?"

"…Pick?"

She seemed to be losing patience with him, Ron noticed. Perhaps if he kept this up—not that it was going to be difficult to remain perplexed—Lavender would simply get fed up, and leave him alone.

"Me or Hermione!"

Ron jerked back in shock. He hadn't been expecting an ultimatum of that magnitude.

"Are—are you asking me to choose between you and Hermione?"

Lavender nodded. When Ron didn't respond for a few moments, she clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Well, I wouldn't expect this decision to be that difficult."

"It's not," Ron muttered absently, still stunned that she'd actually asked him to choose.

Lavender brightened visibly, her anger dissipating almost as quickly as it had come. "Well then, I don't think we have _such_ a large dilemma," she said sweetly, coming up to him and resting her hands gently on his shoulders. She batted her eyes and pursed her lips. "Perhaps we can get back to…normal," she purred as she reached up for a kiss.

Ron instinctively backed away from her clutches, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Wait, Lavender, you—you don't understand—"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," she cooed slyly. "You made the right choice. I just had to put the idea in that adorable little head of—"

"I'm not 'choosing' you," he said, almost as a wondering question.

Lavender's babble ceased immediately. Her face screwed up in anger as she turned to him. "What did you just say?" she asked quietly, menacingly.

"I never I said I was choosing you."

She simply blinked at him in disbelief. "_What?_ You—you can't possibly be considering choosing…choosing Hermione, can you?"

Ron cocked his head in Lavender's direction, staring at the girl who had been his—he shuddered even now, almost too scared to say it—girlfriend for months, wondering how he could have possibly been so thick.

"I—I think I am," he said simply, then turned and walked out of the portrait hole, knowing that it looked to Lavender as if he wanted nothing more to do with her. Though this was certainly part of it, he was really just terrified that she'd do something drastic, such as launch a flock of canaries at him. (One could never be too careful, right?)

"Wha—what? WHAT did you just say?"

Ron winced. There went her voice again, increasing in volume until his ears nearly exploded. "I…"

"Well…well fine then, Ronald Weasley! You know, I don't understand why I even bothered. From the first moment, I _knew_ that this would happen! Parvati warned me about you—'Watch out for Hermione Granger—' she said, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. That you two were just friends, but obviously I was mistaken wasn't I?"

Ron's mouth gaped open like a fish struggling to survive out of water. He was so bloody terrible at this sort of thing.

"Erm…"

Lavender looked positively murderous now. Her eyes were blazing with a maniacal glint that Ron had never seen in anyone's eyes before.

"Fine, Ronald. Be with her, if that's what you want. Go—go be with the sl—"

Ron had snapped out of his trance and pounced near Lavender before he'd fully realized. "Don't finish that sentence," he said quietly, his first complete sentence in minutes. He was angry now, he realized, more than simply confused or guilty because Lavender was upset.

Lavender's head snapped back. "Now you're defending her? After all that you and I have been through? Just because she came to visit you while you were sick…not that that accomplished much, I'm sure. You were asleep every single time I tried to come visit."

Ron looked away guiltily. As annoyed as he was with Lavender at the moment, he still felt terrible about pretending to be sleeping whenever she came to see him. _What else is a bloke supposed to do?_ He justified to himself.

"Are you just going to STAND THERE!" Lavender shrieked, sounding very much like a banshee once again. Ron remained silent. "Fine then! I'm done, Ronald! Done with YOU!" she screamed.

She paused, as if waiting for Ron to jump in with an apology. When it became clear to Lavender that one wasn't coming, she pivoted forcefully on a foot, then with a haughty flounce, stomped out of the portrait hole.

When she was gone, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. _That_ was a load off his mind. He shook his head. Harry didn't know what he was talking about; chucking someone was a lot more stressful than it had right to be. Although it hadn't been as bad as he'd originally thought—Lavender'd done most of the yelling.

"One thing down, five million bloody more to go," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

"Ahem." He turned at the soft cough, breaking into a grin when he saw who had just walked through the portrait hole.

"Hermione," he said happily, rushing over to her.

Hermione smiled softly. "You seem to be all right," she observed.

Ron cocked his head in confusion. "What'd you mean by that?"

"Well, for someone who just ended things with his girlfriend, you don't seem to unhappy."

"How do you—"

"Oh, honestly, Ron—" she began, but Ron groaned, interrupting her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Please, can you hold off on the 'oh, honestly, Ron' for a bit? It's the one thing that…"

He trailed off, but Hermione seemed to understand exactly what he wasn't saying. "It's the only thing that she and I have in common, right?"

Ron grinned gratefully, nodding. "You're bloody brilliant, Hermione."

Hermione sighed happily. Things were back to normal…plus, Ron had FINALLY chucked Lavender.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she began, "But it's obvious that is not the end of the world as far as you're concerned."

Ron shrugged sheepishly, feeling the blush creep up his neck and cheeks. "I—I'm sorry?" he said meekly.

Hermione gestured to the couch, walking over and sitting down. Ron stared at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes, patting the space beside her. "Sit down, you prat."

"Oh…oh right," Ron coughed, blushing even harder.

The two sat next to each other somewhat awkwardly. Hermione could feel the tension between them; it was so thick, she was sure a knife would not be able to cut through it. She could lightly feel the warmth from Ron's body, and wanted desperately to move closer to him.

But she didn't have the right to. Not yet, that is.

"She's just so bloody…_infuriating_!" Ron's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence. Hermione let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, Ron. She didn't do this to hurt you or make you angry. She…she really fancies you. And now she knows that you don't fancy her—"

"Never did," he muttered sulkily.

"—And no one likes to have a broken heart," Hermione finished without pausing, though a ray of happiness burst through her at Ron's brief statement.

Ron tore his eyes away from the fire to peer questioningly into Hermione's gaze. "And you would know about having a broken heart?"

Hermione's cheeks turned faintly pink and she looked down at her fingernails. "I—I'm sure that everyone experiences it at some point, right? I mean, it's only logical…it would be nearly impossible to spend an entire lifetime without having—"

"Hermione! I didn't ask for a ruddy lecture." Her mouth snapped shut in embarrassment. "Right," she murmured softly. "Sorry."

Ron groaned. Ten minutes of almost civilized conversation with Hermione, and he'd already bungled it. "No, I'm sorry. Bloody hell…I'm no good at this, Hermione, you know that."

She smiled, already forgiving him. Silence took over once again.

"It's just snogging," Ron suddenly added vehemently. "That's it, I swear. You—you've seen…I don't even like Lavender very much. Well, no…I actually can't stand her at all."

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes simply because of the adorable and earnest look on Ron's face. "That is because you didn't get to know her before you…well, you know." She grimaced. This topic of conversation was not one she enjoyed at all.

Ron looked away. "I know. But you've got to believe me…it didn't mean ANYTHING."

"I know it didn't," she said softly, steadily avoiding Ron's eyes. Hers were watering too badly; she knew that if she looked at him, the tears would pour out. Yes, Lavender hadn't been important to Ron, this much she believed.

But yet Lavender had been the one that Ron was with; had held, had kissed, had touched, had shared all those "firsts" with? What was left for her?

"What 'first' is left for me?" she asked out loud, then after realizing she'd actually spoken, clapped a hand over her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron's jaw drop in surprise, and his eyebrows disappeared into the fringe of his hair. "Uh…"

Hermione cringed. "That—that was just me thinking…I mean, it's nothing…um…" She shook her head helplessly.

_Please don't say anything,_ she pleaded to Ron silently. But of course, true to his nature, Ron spoke.

"D—did you want…er, that is…" He took a deep breath and turned fully to face her. Hermione was taken aback by the intense emotion blazing in his blue eyes. "Well, it's as if _I_ was _your_ first!" he said bluntly.

Her eyes popped open. "What?"

"You snogged Krum," he said, folding his arms as if that decided the whole matter. "So it isn't as if you were saving yourself for—for…anyone."

_Meaning me._

Hermione was speechless, something that rarely happened to her. Where had Ron gotten the idea that she and Viktor had 'snogged?' They had kissed, certainly, but it was only once, chastely, after the Yule Ball. And the only person who'd known about that was…

"Ginny," Hermione murmured under her breath. "Oh, Ron…did she say something about—"

"You're bloody right, she did!" he burst out, unable to control the jealousy in his tone.

Rather than respond to Ron's anger with her own, Hermione softened. At least, she understood. "Ron, Viktor and I didn't _snog_, if that's what you think. We went to the Ball together, and yes, might have kis—"

"Hermione, I don't need to hear the ruddy details."

"Right, right." She took a steadying breath. "Ron, listen to me. You just told me that Lavender meant nothing to you…Well, Viktor meant nothing to me, at least, not in that way. We've remained pen pals, friends. But that's it. There has never been anything more. I've never wanted anything more."

Hermione stopped, watching for Ron's reaction. This was the most direct she'd ever been with him about Krum, and she hoped that he would finally understand that there truly wasn't more than friendship there.

The wheels turned in his head. _So if they really didn't snog, and Hermione says that she doesn't like him…that means…That means I've got nothing to worry about._ Ron brightened visibly upon that realization.

"But if that git—_Krum_—wanted to snog you, then wh—why didn't you?" he asked finally.

Hermione sighed heavily, knowing that everything—their future—depended on her answer. "I've already told you…I was waiting, Ron."

"For?" His skin was tingling. He already knew the answer…but he needed to hear her say it again.

"…For you."

Ron's eyes closed at her last statement, and he swallowed hard, fighting the sting of tears at the back of his throat, which had apparently closed up. Without thinking, he reached for her, and she came willingly into his arms. Ron sighed in relief when he felt her arms reach around his waist, holding tightly to him. He'd been so afraid that he'd ruined everything…that his delay in breaking up with Lavender had shown Hermione somehow that he didn't care. When he did…more than anything.

His shirt was wrinkled, Hermione noted a bit dazedly, as her senses were a bit off in the shock of feeling so much RON after so much time. His white collared shirt, which had started out crisp and fresh that morning, was now wrinkled and worn…but it smelled like him. She sniffed at him lightly, burrowing gently into the side of his neck, feeling as if that spot had been created just for her.

"I hated when we weren't speaking," Ron said suddenly, close to her ear. Hermione felt the words, more than heard them. He broke away, but then reached for her hand, entwining it with his own.

Hermione tried to concentrate on Ron while feeling the incredible sensation of his hand tracing patterns over her fingers. She tried to say something, but found that her brain wasn't allowing words to come out of her mouth at the moment.

"This Christmas was horrible," he continued quietly and she nodded. "I—I never want it to be like that again…even if we're rowing, we should at least put it on hold for Christmas." Ron smiled—a genuine Ron smile—for what seemed to Hermione to be the first time in months.

"Or you could stop dating other girls," Hermione found herself saying.

Though Ron's eyes widened a bit, he didn't pull away. In fact, his grip on her hand tightened and Hermione felt herself being pulled a bit closer to him. "There is nowhere else I want to be right now," Ron said seriously, staring deep into Hermione's eyes, knowing that this was the most important thing he'd ever said to her.

Without conscious thought, Hermione moved herself back into his arms, sliding hers around his back. "Oh…Ron," she murmured a bit awkwardly, cursing herself for having nothing better to say.

"I…I just thought…well, I thought you sh—should know," he stuttered, ears going red, but never did his gaze stray from hers.

Hermione's heart tripped, and then she felt the click. In that moment, she knew that everything was going to be fine. They would have to take it slow, to be sure, but she knew now that nothing was going to go wrong anymore…no more silly arguments over 'who kissed who' nonsense.

She took a deep breath. "I fancy you, Ron. So bloody much," she whispered.

Ron's eyes closed at the joy of hearing the words he'd unconsciously been waiting to hear for years. He pulled Hermione to him gently, placing a light kiss on her forehead, then both cheeks, carefully avoiding her lips, wondering how far she'd let things go.

He got his answer when she pulled back—albeit, a bit reluctantly—and took his face between her hands. "Ron…we—we have to go slow. I…_We_ can't let anything mess this up, right?" He nodded somberly.

"Can…can I still hug you…and, er, stuff?" he asked nervously and Hermione giggled, still a bit uncertain that this wasn't just a dream.

"Of course…all the time, if you wish. And I expect you to hold my hand."

Ron grinned. "No worries there." To prove his point, he reached out and grabbed her hand, and then turned his body so that she could curl up in the crook of his arm.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, just when Hermione was drifting into a comfortable, warm slumber, that Ron spoke up in surprise.

"Hermione…you said _bloody_."

Hermione rolled her eyes, loving all the more for things like this. She simply snuggled further into his arms, shivering slightly from pleasure when he tightened his embrace.

"Yes, well, you have had rather a bad influence over me."

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go. I gave you guys fluff…kissing, but probably not what you were looking for. I know and I'm sorry. I just really think that even though Ron and Lavender aren't together anymore, Hermione would want them to go slow, so they don't mess things up. There's also the fact that they are both still very unsure about **Ron AND Hermione** as a relationship…they fight all the time, so it's natural that they might worry that dating could potentially ruin a friendship. So, yes, while there will be lots more hugging, handholding, and just general marshmallowey goodness, there will not be any intense snogging…at least, not in the next chapter. But look for it in the chapters to come. 

Sadly, this story is slowly coming to its end. I think that the next chapter will take place either at Dumbledore's funeral, or shortly after. Then I'll probably have a wrap-up/epilogue type of thing afterwards. That's just the outline I have in my head…if anyone has any ideas as to what one more chapter could be about, let me know! **I heart you all SO, SO much!**


	10. Stealing Happiness

**Disclaimer: **None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** Tee hee, I fooled you all about this chapter being at Dumbledore's funeral! No, well, I'm kidding…I really was planning on it, but then something that _**suckr4romance** _said (and you should all thank her, by the way) really stuck in my head. What was happening in the days leading up the final Qudditch match? I almost put in the bit where Ron disappears to "throw up" and Hermione rushes off "to ask a question," but I thought that a Prefect duty gave them more innocent alone time.

Also, to allow myself the continued joy I find in writing this story, I am going to morph it just a teensy bit into being Harry/Ginny, as well. Basically for the added fluff factor. However, there won't be abrupt point of view changes…everything will happen through the eyes of Ron or Hermione…their thoughts on Harry and Ginny's relationship, something we didn't see in HBP. Cheers!

* * *

**letsseesomeid:** Yes, it is a very sad fact, but alas, all Missing Moments stories _do_ come to an end. But just because this one will be ending in a few chapters does not mean that I will go away...you will most assuredly have more to come! 

**DCoD:** I'm so glad that you found the last chapter humorous. I started to think that I wasn't putting in enough comedic moments...so I tried really hard to dig into Ron's brain during the break-up. As sensitive as we've discovered Ron _can_ be, he's still Ron, and I can honestly see him cracking jokes in his head while a girl is yelling at him. And yes, I thought that Hermione deserved a little slip as well; in her mind, there's nothing left for her. An insecurity issue, and though we've seen in the past that Hermione is fairly self-confident, like you said, it's something that all women go through with the men in their lives. The snuggling I put in there mainly for my own pleasure...I didn't want there to be too much of that--a sort of fluff over load, you know--but in the end, I went back and changed it, because I was in a bad mood and wanted a guy to snuggle with me. (I too have a "Ron" who seems to be permanently stuck in his "clueless phase.") I'm working hard to make the chapter in and around the funeral the best it can possibly be...I will definitely keep your suggestions in mind. Thanks again, as usual, for your amazingly brilliant comments:-)

**Blonde-Titch:** You're still here! Thank you...I'd forgotten that it won't let you review for the same chapter twice (stupid, if you ask me). I agree--Lavender is certainly the character that annoys me the most. I can put up with her, mostly because I know that she's not evil...not like Draco, whom I absolutely cannot stand. I tried to handle the break-up as delicately as I could; but also with some Lavender-drama thrown in, because you _know_ that it was there! Thank you gobs for your lovely review!

**Phillyactress:** A chapter in the Hospital Wing with Bill? Huzzah! Something like that hadn't even crossed my mind...what with all these beautiful ideas that are now popping into my head, this story might be a teesny bit longer than I'd originally thought. Yay for you and your smashing brilliance!

**suckr4romance:** I _did_ mean to put the "not" in there..oops! That's what I get for proof-reading in a hurry. Thanks for noticing! And I've already thanked you above for your wonderful idea about a Missing Moment from page 521. Though I didn't use that specific one, I can honestly say that your idea is the basis for this chapter. THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH! You are amazing...I look forward to hearing how you think this chapter was. :-D

**hogwartsgirl52:** I love hearing how your sisters react to seeing/hearing you read this! It reminds me a lot of myself and my sisters. And I understand how serious you were about "the whole update thingy." I try, my friend, I try. Tootles!

**Machiavelli Jr:** I did have a time trying to decide what Hermione's reaction to things between Ron and Lavender _finally_ being done would be. I had one version where she did give him a "roasting" as you put it, but for some reason, I liked the reaction I put in the last chapter. I just think that after everything that has happened, Hermione wouldn't want to waste time by starting yet another fight with Ron...BUT, that's not to say that she wouldn't want to take things slowly. Nothing can mess this new relationship up, right?

**fernie172:** Aw, no problem about the review thing. I heart your story, and can't understand why it doesn't have 200+ reviews. It's brilliant, fluffy, and just a bunch of all-around goodness! All right, talking about _my_ story now (lol!), I'm glad that you liked Hermione's use of a (gasp!) swear word...I thought, "she's 17 now--she's bound to swear at least once or twice," right?

**RonMione4eva:** Yes, I know, I'm sorry...I didn't remember that you couldn't review more than once for the same chapter. Sorry! I wasn't yelling--merely curious, but now feel rather stupid about it. ;-) Yay! You thought the last chapter was sweet...I really wanted it to be! For the first time since before Slughorn's party, Ron and Hermione can be as freely adorable together as they were before Lavender happened. And yes, Ron's comment about Hermione's use of a swear word was rather brilliant, I must confess (modestly, of course!). I just thought: "_That's_ what he would do." Thank you SO much for your comments...I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!

**ScarletPhoenix1:** You're welcome for my comments! Lol. I love your pen name, by the way. That's why I decided to reply to your comments! Haha...I'm just a little weird, aren't I? Anyway, thank you SO much for your review...please write back soon, ok?

**Hermione-is-my-Goddess:** School has a tendency to happen, my friend. I usually start typing the next chapter the day I post the current one, but with homework and tests every single day, writing gets bumped down on the list, and I don't get a chance to finish until Saturday or Sunday. As it is, I have a gigantic AP Physics test tomorrow...which all of my friends are currently busy studying for, and I'm sitting here at the computer. How Harry Potter has taken over my life:-D And yes, Ron would of course want things to go faster...you'll see evidence of this in this chapter (hint, hint!)...but Hermione is just _really_ scared that something bad will happen to the relationship.

**legolascrazy17:** Sugarquill hugs legolascrazy and does a happy dance. THERE YOU ARE! Oh, words cannot express how happy I was to see your reviews pop up! (As you can see, the utter joy finally seeing your comments gave me is still wearing off.) I'm so, so sorry to hear that school got crazy-insane. Trust me, I know EXACTLY how you feel! Things got like that for me awhile back...it doesn't really get better, I'm afraid to say, as high school goes on. You _do_ learn to let some stuff go, though, so scheduling gets a bit easier. But yes, I understand the stress of not having enough hours in the day. But I'm still SUPER GLAD that you're back!

I enjoy Missing Moments for the same reasons you do. It _is_ like reading the books, only much better because you get to focus on something besides Harry. (Don't get me wrong, I love our hero...but I sometimes wish that the books wouldn't be narrated only from his point of view.) Chapter 9 is the best? So far, I have to agree with you! Lol, trust me, I'm liking my own story as much as you are. But I do have to tell you: Ron and Hermione haven't told each other that they love each other yet..._that_ will definitely be worth reading...I'm starting to work on that chapter now, and believe me, if you're not crying by the end, I haven't done my job. Yay! So, look for that.

I do agree with your analysis of Hermione's incredible self-restraint. You're possibly the only person who's agreed that it makes sense that Hermione (ever the practical and logical one) wouldn't want to jump into things head first. But I also agree with what you personally would do. If "my Ron" suddenly came to his senses (possibly getting hit in the head by a soccer ball, which he so gracefully bounces around for his life..._**see my Author's Note at the bottom!**_) and was kissing my cheeks and forehead, you can bet that I'd have his lips on mine in a heartbeat. SIGH. That is actually a rather pleasant thought... Sorry! I was drifting off there for a second. Anyway, you asked for snogging? Hee hee...READ ON, my lovely reviewer, read on. I gave you a _taste_ (there will be more where that came from) of what you're looking for!

To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks a million! I'm sorry that I can't personally reply to each and every one...that would take ages and ages...and I simply don't have enough time! Just please know that I read and appreciate every review that pops up in my inbox! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stealing Happiness**

Although she could scarcely remember a time when she was this happy, Hermione was beginning to wonder if there were many merits to taking the relationship between Ron and herself slowly, not to mention trying to make sure that the general public didn't find out about it. True, she didn't want to be caught snogging intensely in the hallways (though the idea of snogging Ron did indeed send chills down her spine)…but not being able to tell Harry the details of her life was hard. Even though those details were about her personal life. She wanted to be able to explain to Harry _why_ she suddenly was beaming all the time, and why she and Ron kept sending each other small side-along glances.

Such as now, when the trio was gathered around a table in the Charms classroom, discussing Harry's success in retrieving the memory from Slughorn. As Harry recounted the events of the previous night, Hermione tried to concentrate, but her train of thought was constantly being interrupted by Ron's hand, which was playing with her fingers underneath the table. Ron was waving his other hand absently at the ceiling, and Hermione's only saving gratitude was that he sounded a bit out of character as well.

"Wow…you're going to and destroy…wow," he was saying inattentively, as if he couldn't quite keep his mind on the topic on hand.

Finally, Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. She gently removed Ron's hand from her own, but not before she pressed a discreet kiss to her fingers, relaying it to his hand. Ron jumped, then sighed at the loss of contact when she redirected his hand to the table. Glancing above their heads, she noticed small snowflakes beginning to fall from the ceiling.

"Ron, you're making it snow," she said patiently, smiling softly, as she turned his wand hand in another direction. He truly was the most adorable human being she'd ever met.

Their eyes met and once again, Hermione felt the sparks burn between them. She vaguely wondered how on earth Harry could simply sit there, and not notice what was happening between his best friends. "Oh yeah," said Ron with a hint of surprise. "Sorry…looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now…"

_This is how it should always be_, he noted happily, brushing some of the 'snow' off Hermione's shoulder. Sure, they weren't completely out in the open about their, er, _relationship_, but it wouldn't take a complete git to see that something had changed.

Hearing a sob behind him, Ron glanced over, then grimaced. _Correction: a complete git OR Lavender Brown._ He sighed heavily, feeling immensely guilty, and turned his back on her. What else was he supposed to do now? He'd never like Lavender in the first place…so it wasn't as if he was going to try and be good friends with her again.

Later that afternoon, they had one of their joint free periods, and on the walk back to the Common Room, Harry seemed to notice that both Ron and Hermione were in exceptionally good moods. "Hermione," he began with a half-smile on his face, "You seem pretty happy today. What's up?"

Harry knew that answer to that question, and Hermione _knew_ that he knew the answer to that question. She shrugged happily, not able to fight the grin on her face, and replied: "It's a nice day."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes…but that's not necessarily cause for—"

"Can't a girl tell her best friend that it's a nice day?" Ron interrupted before Harry could complete his thought. He turned to Harry, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "She says it's a nice a day…so it's a nice day."

Harry snorted. If they'd been obvious before the Lavender-Krum debacle happened, he didn't even know if there was a word to describe his best friends _now_.

In the days that followed, Ron and Hermione tried very hard to find as much time alone together as they possibly could. Trouble was, Ron was finding, was that every way he turned, Harry seemed to be there. Like a pesky insect who didn't know when his welcome was worn through.

"Or a best friend who simply wants to spend time with you," Hermione told him on one precious Harry-free Prefect duty. He and Hermione had been patrolling the corridors, and Ron was taking immense pleasure in being able to hold Hermione's hand, and occasionally stop to hug her to him. The freedom that confessing his feelings gave him was certainly not meant to be taken lightly, he reckoned.

"Well, yea…but bloody hell! Can't a bloke be apart from his friend for a few minutes a day? Harry's got loads of strategies for the match to work out…shouldn't be doing that?"

"He is, Ron," Hermione reminded him gently.

Ron turned away, huffing a bit. It wasn't that he was angry…he just wanted to able to have Hermione to himself whenever he wanted.

"Can't we…can't we—you know…say some—"

Hermione was shaking her head before he'd even finished. "No, Ron, we agreed, remember? If Harry finds out on his own, then, well, we can't very well have stopped that…but he has way too many things he's dealing with right now. We don't need to bring our lo—I mean, our lives on him."

"But he's our friend," Ron whined.

"I am perfectly aware of that. I simply think that—"

"Well, if you ask me, you think too much."

Hermione giggled. A few months ago, the old Hermione would have snapped into anger. This new, a little more carefree Hermione, simply laughed and let it go. Ron didn't mean anything by nearly half of what came out of his mouth…she only wished she'd realized that sooner.

"Yes, well, somebody has to think for us," she quipped, nudging Ron's hip with her own.

Ron responded by grabbing Hermione around the waist, and pulling her close to him. He buried his face in her neck, snuffling and tickling her with his nose. She laughed, pushing him away gently, but not letting him take his arms away. They felt too good; warm and comforting.

Ron sighed, pulling away and pouting. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What, Ron?"

His face grew serious and contemplative. "I..I ju—just," he stammered. Hermione simply peered silently at him, and he heaved a sigh. "Look, I—I really want to…to kiss you," he finished in a whisper.

Hermione's jaw dropped and her cheeks pinked, despite the fact that there was no one in the hallway besides them. Her mouth opened and closed for a few moments as she tried to form words to her thoughts. She'd always known that Ron spoke his mind…but this was almost too blunt, even for him.

"I…I know," she began carefully so as not to add to the tension. "I'm just…Ron, don't you see? What if something bad happens to us? What if a relationship doesn't work? What if—"

Her last words were cut off by Ron's mouth pressing a bit harshly on hers. For a moment, she thrashed around—more surprised than afraid—but soon realized how hopeless fighting this kiss was, and leaned into him. She placed her arms around his neck cautiously, as if asking a silent question: _"Do you know what you're doing?"_

It only took Ron a moment to respond and soon she was crushed against his chest, her head tilted up as he took control and deepened the kiss. His tongue weaved around her lips before she opened her mouth. Hermione gasped; she and Viktor had certainly never done _this._ And what was even more surprising—a wonderful surprise, to be sure—was that Ron was quite good at kissing. She would even go as far as to say he was _brilliant_ at it.

She sighed audibly. This was the single most wonderful feeling in the world. Ron pulled away and smiled warmly, yet also a bit smugly, at her. "Well, if I'd known that would shut you up, I would have tried it ages ago," he said.

For her part, Hermione was too stunned to respond. She touched a hand to her lips, looking repeatedly between Ron and the stone wall over his shoulder.

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron's voice came through her foggy brain once more. "A little reaction here would be nice…"

She shook her head vigorously and looked at him. He was pacing slowly from foot to foot, looking very much like a young boy trying to impress the first girl he'd ever fancied. When she still didn't say anything, his face drooped and he threw his head against the wall.

"Oh, hell, I was awful, wasn't I? I _knew_ it…Lavender was just being…she's just—"

Hermione stopped forward, took hold of his arm, and dragged him away from bashing his head in. With her other hand, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Ron…that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had…or imagined, for that matter. I was just too—too _happy_ to respond for awhile. Shock to the system, you know?"

Ron's smile very nearly blinded her. He reached for her hand, twining his fingers with hers. "Well, all right then," he said a bit sheepishly, and though he continued to grin down at her, Hermione noticed his ears and neck turning a light crimson.

They began walking down the corridor again. Hermione was still attempting to process the kiss. _Why again did I say that we had to go slowly?_ She asked herself. She glanced down at their hands. Hers fit so perfectly in his.

"You understand that we can't just…do _this_…whenever it crosses our minds," she spoke up suddenly, completely defying what her heart was telling her.

Ron groaned, but didn't immediately start to argue with her. "I s'pose," he said gruffly, "If that's the way you feel about it. But I just don't understand why…"

"Well, I reckon partly because of Lavender." Ron made a face, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that neither of us cares for her very much…but still, we don't need to throw this at her. And—and Harry—"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione, you know ruddy well that Harry's got his own life to sort out. It's not like he's going to notice us snogging in the hallways."

Hermione's ears perked up at Ron's observation. "What sort of things is he sorting through?" she asked slowly, wondering if Ron was possibly even _more_ in tune to other's feelings than she'd realized over the past weeks.

Ron looked away a bit angrily. "Merlin, Hermione, you've got to have noticed it too!"

"Noticed _what_?"

"The way he looks at my bloody sister, that's what!"

Her mouth dropped open at Ron's outburst. "Well, then…" she said, but trailed off, utterly shocked that Ron had noticed the way Harry had been looking at Ginny for the past few months.

"We've got—well, we have to do something," Ron continued, dropping her hand and beginning to pace wildly in front of her.

"Ron, what are you talking about? You've said yourself that you'd rather see Ginny with Harry than Dean…or any other bloke for that matter. This is a _good_ thing."

"Has he said anything to her?" Ron asked, apparently not even listening to Hermione.

"Ronald! Of course not! He's not stupid. If anything, he's terrified of you and what you'd do to him."

He paused, nodding decisively. "That's right. He should be scared."

Hermione snorted. Stupid, machismo coming through, that was. "Look, Ron, all I can say is that Harry and Ginny are perfect for each other. And while I'm extremely impressed that you've noticed that Harry likes her, I would say to try taking a look at Ginny's face whenever Harry is in the room."

Ron raised an eyebrow warily. His eyes told her that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was coming next. "She has feelings for him as well, you prat," Hermione said distinctly. "So get off your—your high horse and deal with it." With that, she turned and flounced away. She wasn't angry with him; she simply needed to be firm—he had to understand what was happening.

After a few moments, she heard Ron's footsteps hurrying to catch up. "But he hasn't _done anything_, right?"

A few days before the final Quidditch match, Hermione found herself nearly alone in the Common Room, Ginny studying intently beside her. Where Ron and Harry had disappeared off to, she didn't know, but she furiously hoped that Ron wasn't giving Harry the "talking to" he so—according to Ron and _only_ Ron—desperately needed where the issue of Harry-and-Ginny was concerned.

"What an idiot," she murmured out loud, catching Ginny's attention.

"Did you say something, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing…just your brother."

"But you two are getting along so much better…"

"That doesn't mean that he's stopped being a prat," she quipped.

Ginny nodded sagely. "Ah yes, all that snogging has probably gone to his head."

Hermione gasped, whirling around to make sure no one had heard Ginny. "_WHAT?_" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Honestly, Hermione, I'm a _girl_. It's not as if I'm not going to notice when you and Ron conveniently hurry off to 'ask Professor McGonagall about Prefect duties.' Which, I might add, has become to the whole of Gryffindor code for 'we're going to find an abandoned classroom, don't follow us.'"

Hermione wasn't sure if her face could become any redder…how absolutely embarrassing! "But that's—that's not what we're…I mean, sometimes we _do_ ask about duties. I, er…" Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I told Ron that excuse was terrible," she said from behind her fingers. "And we DON'T snog…."

Ginny giggled softly. "All the time, you mean," she added, watching Hermione dip even more embarrassedly into her chair. "Oh, Hermione, this is good! Can't you see that? We've all been waiting for it to happen…"

"We?"

Ginny waved a hand in the air casually. "Well, myself, Harry, though I'm not sure he's completely picked up on all the obvious hints. Neville, mostly because he just wanted to know if he still had a chance, despite nearly everybody telling him that it was useless. Fred and George…they need more teasing ammunition for Ron, you see. Oh, and my mother! She'll be so happy, Hermione…"

_Oh…my…god,_ Hermione was thinking, feeling very much like her death had come early.

"Some of my fifth year friends, of course, but they're only happy because that means that _you_ and Harry won't be together…they do have these awful crushes on him. Let's see…well, then, naturally there are the teachers."

Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes turning into large cinnamon 'o's.' "_What?_" she asked in horror.

Here, Ginny paused, wondering if she should go on. "Well, you and Ron _have_ been quite obvious for years. And our professors are some of the most brilliant witches and wizards… Professor McGonagall—oh, you _must_ promise not to say anything…it would give her hard edge away, you see—has actually asked me how you and Ron get on together when school is not in session."

That was it. She'd KNOWN a relationship between herself and Ron was doomed from the start. The fact that everyone in Hogwarts had apparently been taking bets on it, was proof enough. "That's it, then," she said, voicing her thoughts. "I told him this would never work…" She stood and prepared to leave, but Ginny threw out an arm, halting her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't go do something to ruin this, Hermione. The only reason people talk about you and Ron is because you're so perfect together. You—you two just…_fit_, you know."

Though a burst of pleasure swept through her, Hermione reluctantly sat down, still prepared to argue. "Ginny, were you not here during Christmas? He and I barely spoke for three months!"

"Arguing is just what you two do," Ginny insisted. "I wish I could somehow record every you and Ron whenever you think people aren't watching. A real eye-opener, that." Hermione didn't reply, merely looking away, pleased, but trying very hard not to show it. "You make people remember love," Ginny added softly…and a bit sadly.

Hermione whirled to face her friend, a sympathetic smile already on her face. "Oh, Ginny…he'll come 'round. You must know that. He's just…he has a lot going on right now, what with the match coming up in a few days."

Ginny sighed, shaking her head unhappily. "That's what you've been telling me for years, Hermione. Years!"

"How do you know that I'm wrong?"

"Well…you're Hermione," Ginny observed. "You know everything…so…"

"So therefore, I can't possibly be wrong," Hermione finished resolutely. "Especially about this. It's Harry—my best friend. I know him better than he knows himself. And what _I_ know is that every time you're in the room, he stares at you, with either this intense look of thought on his face…or a strange, goofy smile."

Ginny grinned in spite of herself. "Harry's never been goofy in his life," she muttered, though her cheeks pinked.

"Well, he is when he's around you." Hermione reached over and patted Ginny's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Gin. You've done a wonderful job of loosening up; Harry's gotten to know the real you over the past years. Something will happen…just wait."

"For how much longer!" Ginny burst out. "I've been waiting since I was ten years old."

"I waited for Ron since I was eleven!" Hermione threw back just as passionately.

Silence followed their respective outbursts, followed by laughter. "Oh, Hermione," Ginny giggled. "We really picked two _wonderful_ boys!" she said sarcastically.

Hermione nodded through the happy tears. "It's a good thing that they're friends. Otherwise the unfortunate women—well, I suppose that would be _us_—who end up with them would have to be in it alone.

At just that moment, Ron and Harry themselves walked through the portrait hole, stopping to gaze in shock at seeing Hermione and Ginny rolling around on the floor, laughing.

_Girls…I will never understand them_, Ron thought in amazement. Still, he paused to take in Hermione's blissful face; her head was thrown back and he could tell she was truly happy. A beautiful sight, it was, seeing Hermione laugh. He made a mental note to try and keep that grin on her face whenever possible.

Beside him, Harry was also watching Ginny. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron watched his best friend's face as he gazed at his sister. Ginny, too, looked perfectly content, half-sitting on her chair and the floor, laughing about nothing. Harry's face suddenly erupted into a wide grin, and Ron couldn't fight his answering smile. True, he didn't like the thought of Ginny with _any_ bloke…but she really seemed to make Harry happy. And if there was anything Harry needed in his life, it was happiness.

Hermione glanced up and saw them standing—looking for all the world like two love-struck idiots—near the portrait hole, simply watching them. She poked Ginny, whose head popped up from behind her hands, and gestured toward Ron and Harry.

"Speak of the devils," she murmured and Ginny giggled even harder. They slowly stood and walked over to the boys, each turning to the one they considered "their's" without consciously thinking about it.

They needed more of this, Hermione noted, watching Ron's eyes light up as she reached up and pecked him quickly on the cheek. More happiness, more carefree and lighthearted moments. That time would come, she knew.

For now, she was content to steal as much happiness as she could.

* * *

**A/N:** What a cheeseball ending, eh? I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I started with the ending (à la, the title) and basically worked up from there. I wanted to give you all some much needed Ron/Hermione fluff. With each chaper comes more marshmallow goodness, just like Hermione (I think, at least) would have wanted it in the book. 

**On a VERY HAPPY note, our boys' soccer team won their semi-final game on Saturday! For the first time in our school's 5 year history, we're going to the STATE FINALS! So I will be heading up to that on Tuesday…then, depending on the outcome, with either be celebrating for the rest of the week, or wallowing in chances missed. :-)**


	11. One Last Thing

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I was in Disneyland last weekend, and then school got crazy again, and then I went to the midnight premiere of "Goblet of Fire"…and well, things got away from me. Please forgive me! I feel terrible about letting you all down…

* * *

**

**DCoD, BrokenRain, RonMione4eva, Phillyactress, and Legolascrazy17:** I would like to single out the five of you, because Phillyactress mentioned to me that you all have been the ones to review every chapter since the beginning. She said that you deserve awards, and believe me, I completely agree with her. It is one thing to publish stories and get quick little comments about them; it is another to have long, detailed responses to my writing, and that is what you have given me. I have changed and altered my story in light of suggestions that you five have given me, and trust me, that isn't a bad thing. Thank you so much for sticking with me all the way through this; and while this isn't the last chapter, it was on my mind, and I just wanted to mention it. Thank you. You all are wonderful. :-)

* * *

**Blonde-Titch:** Read on, for I _will_ be covering the post-Quidditch game kiss...and I do rather fancy the Harry/Ginny I've put in on the side, as well. I figured that, well, it was there, and Ron and Hermione probably talked about it, so it deserved a place in my story. I love McGonagall, as well...she's a lot sweeter and not as harsh as she's sometimes made out to be. (If you've seen "Goblet of Fire" already, remember the quick pat on the shoulder as Harry was being led to the trophy room after having his name called?) Thank you for mentioning that you thought Ron holding Hermione's hand under the table was cute; I wasn't sure how people would react to that. Tootles, and I hope to you update soon!

**suckr4romance _(Christine):_** Thank you. I absolutely adore Ginny...I base her characterization in my stories after my best friend, Jen, who reminds me so much of Ginny. This chapter takes place right before, during, and after the kiss between Harry and Ginny. I hope you like it; seeing it through Ron and Hermione's eyes was something I've wanted to write since I first read it in HBP. And, I suppose I will start calling you Christine, lol. (Notice how I put it after your pen name at the beginning?) You are amazing, and remind me of one of my good friends, who's name also happens to be Christine. Cheers, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

**Azu Luna:** Thank you. Your comment about kisses and magic...totally what I was trying to bring out. I LOVE magic; love _is_ magic, and I think that anything having to do with Ron and Hermione should feel the same.

**BEV Granger711:** I love Ginny and Hermione moments, too! It makes me angry sometimes that the books are only narrated from Harry's point of view, because so many things (like Ginny and Hermione getting to know each other have "girl talk") has _got_ to be happening, but we never get to see it. My goal in writing fan fiction is to stay true to cannon, but just bring out the other relationships more. Besides...who doesn't love girl talk:-)

**DCoD:** "Of course Harry would notice." EXACTLY what I was thinking! Ron and Hermione try so hard not to be obvious, and in doing so, they make it...well, that much more obvious. I want a kiss, too! Writing kiss scenes is always hard for me, mainly because I haven't actually experienced it, so I have to mostly make it up as I go along. (Makes for a LOT of time thinking about what my perfect kiss would be like!) But then it also makes me sad; "Ron's" of the world are hard to come by...thank god I sort of found one (as oblivious as he is...)! And thank you for your well-wishes on our final soccer game. I mention it at the end Author's Note, but...we WON! Yay! Thank you so much!

**RonMione4eva:** Thank you! I hope that with each chapter, as I gain more experience in fan fiction writing, everything improves. And your positive comments made my day. When I read that "Ron went off to throw up" scene in HBP, I must confess that the idea that he and Hermione were meeting up never crossed my mind, I think because I was just so sad at that point that J.K. Rowling hadn't gotten them OPENLY together yet. Grrr...I'm still a bit bitter; can you tell? Haha...anyway, thank you BUNCHES for your thoughts:-D

**Sunflowa:** You _can never_ get enough fluff. You are totally right, it is simply a fact. Marshmallowy goodness is never too abdundant. The only thing that sometimes bothers me is when Ron becomes too sensitive and stops stuttering or blushing...makes me gag, because that's not the real Ron. As you can probably tell, the last chapter wasn't the end; I didn't realize how final I made the last line. But no, I'm here for another two chapters, I believe. One more after this, and then an epilogue. We'll see, though...

**Phillyactress:** IT'S NOT THE END! I'm so sorry that I made you think that it was the end; I really didn't realize how "end-ish" the last chapter sounded. I s'pose I should have explained, so here you go: in my book, a Ron-and-Hermione love story cannot fully be over until they BOTH have confessed that they're in love with each other, and neither one is left crying/angry/upset in any way. All right? I'm so sorry. You completely deserve a Most Loyal Reviewer Award, along with the others you mentioned. If I could meet you all in person and present with you with something, I would. Your words and encouragement along the way have kept me going. Thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter.

**Hermione-is-my-Goddess:** You know, wishing for evil to come about for people is never good for your health. Lol. Seriously, I completely agree with you; if Rupert Grint ever gets a girlfriend (one that the public knows about, at least), you can bet that I will be extremely angry. Anyway, thanks for your comments, and look for Harry and Ginny hooking up in this chapter...hint, hint. :-D

**legolascrazy17:** Saving you for last, as always. It's become a tradition of mine, I think. (Did you read my thank you note at the beginning; I hope that you, along with others, reads it, because it's all true.)

I love you how "apologized" to Ch. 9, because Ch. 10 took over as your favorite. I have to confess that the 10th is my favorite as well, though this one comes in at a close second. Which is weird, considering I wrote them, and should defend every single one...but I think you get the idea! I love that you appreciated the kiss...I wasn't sure exactly how to write it. I mean, I knew going in that the way Ron probably would have done it was in an effort to shut Hermione up...so that was decided. But I wasn't sure how long to make it, or even, when it was done, if I'd made it fluffy enough.

I put that huge smile on Harry's face in there for just the reasons you mentioned. It constantly amazes me, how he's my age, and yet is going to have to put his life on the line for all these people...most of which, he doesn't know well at all. He's grown up; and I think that HBP really showed that he's become a man. (Oh, crying for the "innocent" days of Chamber of Secrets!) And don't you worry; "your Ron" _will_ be as "bloody brilliant" of a kisser as our dear Ronald Weasely is. You just have to wait and know that he's out there. I know I tell myself this every...single...day. Especially with the way that "my Ron" carries on, in a right state of obliviousness.

I did majorily cheer on my Ron. To the point of holding posters with his name and number on them. Our team is the Peak to Peak Pumas, and for awhile, I was holding a gigantic "M." They won (as I mention at the end), but sadly, he didn't score the goal. Oh well...he did score the one that put us in the finals, so there you go. I'm also happy to report (to you, because I think of everyone, you understand the most) that I receieved a HUGE, tight hug, one that nearly crushed my rib cage (not that I cared) that lasted for nearly two full minutes. Sigh. It was beautiful... THANK YOU once again for your reviews; they make so unbelievably happy. :-)

To everyone else: thanks a million...I love you all...as _much_ as I love chocolate...which for those who know me, is a HUGE thing to admit!

* * *

**Chapter 11: One Last Thing**

"We won!" Ron yelled at Hermione for the fifth time in ten minutes. "We WON! We actually _won_!"

Hermione smiled, nodding happily. "Yes, Ron, I was there," she said patiently. She was happy, of course, not to mention immensely proud of Ron, but she didn't need him reminding her of the victory every other moment.

Ron had the decency to look at least a little bit ashamed. "Sorry," he said, but was still grinning and clutching the silver Cup. He'd allowed the other team members to touch it, but since they'd returned to the Common Room for the celebrations, hadn't left it out of his sight. Part of him was afraid that if he set it down, it might disappear, just like the dream he half-thought this day had been.

"I really thought we had no chance," he continued, relaying Hermione with every minute detail of the game. "I mean, they had to deal with _me_, so—"

"Ronald, do I need to remind you who is currently holding the Quidditch championship Cup?" Hermione cut in. "Please stop putting yourself down; you played wonderfully today, better than I think you ever have."

Ron blushed. "I did?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you did, you prat. Would I lie about something like that?"

He shrugged. "It's all good." He paused for a moment, and when Hermione saw his eyes light up, she sighed, knowing what was coming.

"And then without Harry, well, we all thought we were done for… Ginny did pretty well, though."

"Pretty well? I'd say _spectacular_ would be more appropriate." Ron and Hermione turned to see Ginny standing behind them, still dressed in her playing robes and raising an eyebrow at her brother. "Considering me playing Seeker was a, should we say, _last minute_ change."

"Oh, come off it, Gin, you were going to play well no matter what position you were in," Ron scoffed. "Now, as for me…"

Hermione had already opened her mouth to yell at Ron, but she noticed Ginny's eyes wander towards the portrait hole. She scanned the crowd, squinting through the mass of people to see who Ginny was looking at, though she had an idea. Sure enough, Harry had just walked through the entrance, looking wary and drawing attention from people around him.

She winced as the roar in the Common Room increased—if possible—and the crowd swarmed towards him, pulling him into the room. Ron jerked her aside, muttering a quick apology, and bounded over to Harry.

"We won!" he yelled, brandishing the Cup. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

_Please, Ron, tell us again. Did we win?_ Hermione thought wryly, though she had to admit that Ron looked positively adorable when he was this excited.

Beside her, Ginny gave an audible sigh as she stared at him. Suddenly, her stance took on a resolute state; her shoulders set and she stood up straighter.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked warily.

Ginny turned to her, and Hermione stepped back when she saw the blazing determination in Ginny's brown eyes. Without saying a word, she walked briskly away from Hermione, starting into a run as she neared Harry.

She's not going to…? 

Hermione watched as Harry caught sight of Ginny running toward him. The two collided as Ginny threw her arms around him. The embrace was public enough, but Hermione's eyes widened even more when she saw Harry lean down with an equally blazing look on his face and _kiss_ Ginny, right on the lips.

Her mouth dropped open, but only for a moment, when her face transformed into a smile of shock, certainly, but mostly joy in watching two people who deserved happiness more than anything finally receive it.

_She did…and so did he_. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione shook her head in wonder. At last.

Ron wasn't sure exactly what had just occurred. One moment he'd been showing Harry the Quidditch Cup and recounting Gryffindor's win; the next, Ginny had appeared out of nowhere and locked herself into—Ron gulped, not wanting to think about it—some sort of _clinch_ with…Harry. And now it appeared as if they were…

His mouth flopped open and the arm holding the Cup dropped, and only subconscious will power kept it from falling to the ground. _He could have least waited until they were somewhere a bit more private._

Shaking his head, Ron saw Harry looking at him. His eyes sought permission. _I won't if you don't want me to_, Harry's gaze said. Ron knew in that moment that Harry was the right person for Ginny; if he was willing to put aside his—his _feelings_ for her, just to keep the peace between himself and Ron…

Ron nodded quickly. _Seeing as you already snogged her, mate_, he told Harry with his eyes. Across the room, Harry's face split into an even wider grin and he nodded in thanks toward Ron. He grabbed Ginny's hand and without a word to anyone in the room, the two disappeared out of the portrait hole.

Ron felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, and he turned a bit to face her. Before she said anything, she gestured up the stairs, pulling Ron up to the boys' dormitory. She wanted them to be somewhere private if Ron blew up for any reason.

As they walked into his bedroom, Ron took a look at Hermione. She was beaming, but her eyes held caution. "That was a brilliant thing you did back there," she said softly. "Not charging at Harry like you did with Dean."

His heart filled with warmth at her tone…she sounded so…please and proud of him. "Well, I've said that I'd rather see her with Harry than any of those other gits."

"Ron, Dean and Michael Corner are not gits," she chided gently, "But I do have to agree with you. Harry's been in love with Ginny longer than he realizes…he won't hurt her."

"He'd better not!" Ron cut in, and as his eyes darted toward the doorway and stairs, Hermione hastened to stop his next actions.

"Don't follow them," she said sternly. "They need this time."

Ron grumbled, but nodded. "…In front of the whole house, though?" he whined a few moments later.

She rolled her eyes. "Ron, our emotions don't always agree with our brains. I'm sure that Harry didn't walk into the Common Room thinking, 'well now's as a good a time as any to kiss Ginny.' She was running at him…you should have seen the look on her face."

Ron's ears seemed to visibly perk up at that. "What look?" he asked quickly.

"Determined. Like she was a young woman bent on being happy, and she wasn't going to miss her chance at perhaps having happiness, however brief it may be."

Ron gulped. Here they were again. Discussing emotions, something he was terrible at. "Hermione, do we _always_ have to talk about feelings—and stuff? You know I'm awful at this."

"I know you are, and I don't mind—all the time—but you need to understand where Harry and Ginny are coming from." She paused, considering her next words. "Besides, we can't all be walking on egg shells around you, wondering when you'll fully realize that Harry is dating your sister."

That did it.

"Wait, who said anything about _dating_?" Ron roared.

Hermione heaved an exasperated sigh. _Why did _I _get the clueless one?_ "Well, honestly, Ron, what did you expect would happen? What is the next logical step after kissing?"

" I dunno…getting to bloody _know_ each other, maybe?" he said.

"Ron, they've known each other since we were eleven! They are friends…friends who realized that they loved each other and want to be more… Sort of like—like us."

Hermione's voice trailed off at the end, uncertain, as she realized what she'd just said. Though they had admitted that they fancied each other, neither had said anything about love—or being in love. Hermione knew without a doubt that she loved Ron; always had, and always would…but she had never voiced her feelings. But then again, neither had Ron, though quite honestly, she wasn't surprised. _Ron's nothing if not terrified of emotions,_ she thought.

Sure enough, Ron's already red face had deepened into a crimson-violet shade and he'd suddenly avoided making eye contact with her. She sighed. "Look, I only mean that Harry and Ginny understand that they—"

"I know what you meant," he muttered. He paused, as if carefully choosing his words. "Do they? Lo—Love each other, I mean?"

Hermione smiled gently. "Yes, I really think they do, Ron. I've been watching the way they gaze at each other when they think nobody else is looking. And it's no secret that Harry didn't like seeing Ginny with Dean anymore than you did."

Ron snorted in agreement. "Right, that. Bloody git," he said.

"Ron! Do not call Dean a git…he's your friend."

"…Sort of," Ron added, though he knew it was childish. Hermione was giving him her _really _infuriated look, the one he knew she reserved only for the times when he was being extremely difficult.

After a few silent moments, Ron spoke again, warily, knowing he was treading into a very serious matter. "D'you reckon that—that this is a good idea? Them? Now…when Harry's got all this…?"

Hermione had been thinking along those very same lines the moment she'd realized that Harry fancied Ginny. "I think that what they have is special…happy. And what Harry needs more than anything right now is to be happy. Even if it's just for a short while…I think that after all that's happened in the past six years, he's used to short-lived happiness."

"He shouldn't bloody have to be though!" Ron interjected angrily, thumping his fist on his bed covers.

Hermione jerked back in surprise at Ron's tone, but inside she softened, hearing the blatant concern for his friend. "I know, Ron, but this is how things are right now. And truthfully, I think that having Ginny by his side will actually help. Harry needs to have someone who loves him and—"

"I thought we did!" Ron said. His face purpled even more. "I, er, mean," he coughed embarrassedly, and Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

"We do…but not in the same way that Ginny does. Harry hasn't experienced that yet and, well, he needs to," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and heaved a long-suffering sigh. Realizing how serious and dark their conversation had become, Hermione tried to turn it back to something positive.

"At least we can all be happy for a little while, right? Harry and Ginny will finally stop moping around each other and you and I…" Again, she trailed off, not knowing how Ron would react.

He seemed to understand her discomfort and turned to her, fixing her with a reflective stare. Hermione squirmed a bit under his microscopic gaze; he seemed to be trying to memorize her every feature.

"Hermione?" he asked, a bit absently.

"Yes?"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about Lavender. You know that, right?"

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Of course I know that, Ron. You've said loads of times that you regret—well, that it wasn't your best decision. Why ask?"

Ron took a deep breath. He reached out and gently grabbed Hermione's hand, caressing the soft skin. "I'm sorry about kissing you that night on patrol…it was—was, erm, sudden."

_Respond, Hermione_. Her brain was slowly turning to mush, her senses on overdrive as Ron's fingers smoothed over her hand. "Um…" she said weakly. "It's—it's all right. No harm…done." _There: two full sentences._

For his part, Ron had no idea what he was doing. Grabbing Hermione's hand had been instinct, and though she seemed to be enjoying it, he didn't have the slightest idea what to do next. Acting purely on feel (as well as nerve), he slowly pulled her closer, weaving his other arm around her back, effectively locking her in place.

"Ron…" she gasped quietly, and that breathy sound nearly undid him. Without giving a thought to the potential consequences of being alone with Hermione—in an empty bed chamber, no less—he jerked her completely to him, pulling her back on the bed with him.

He didn't kiss her though…sheer will power kept him from doing it. He simply hugged her tightly, loving her so much in that moment that he honestly didn't know exactly what to do about it.

Shock wave after shock wave rolled through Hermione's system as she felt Ron's arms tighten around her. They were shaking a bit, she realized, and she wondered what had just happened, to make his mood change so quickly. She sighed into him, leaning into the warmth and strength he offered.

They sat like that for nearly ten minutes, being closer to each other than they'd ever been in the past, each regretting not saying something to the other sooner.

Ron broke the silence after a short while. "You know what you said earlier, Hermione? About us having a chance at happiness?"

Hermione gulped. "Yes…"

"I—well, I reckon it's possible. If—if I don't do something stupid to screw it up." He paused heavily, as if fearing that she would break away and run. Hermione snuggled a bit closer to him, to prove that she wasn't going anywhere. "Which is entirely possible," he added. "Screwing up, I mean."

Hermione giggled softly. "Ron, of course it's possible. It's what you do, _have_ done for the past six years. If I didn't find it in the least bit charming, I wouldn't bother."

Ron grinned down at her, relief vastly evident in his eyes. "Charming, eh?" He winked, asking her silently to go on.

"Don't push your luck, Ronald."

They settled into quiet once again, but Hermione's thoughts wouldn't rest. "Ron…" she started uncertainly, but he glanced down at her, encouraging her to go on. "We're not fighting anymore," she stated matter-of-factly.

For a moment, Ron was about to argue that point, but then realized that it was the truth. He and Hermione _hadn't_ rowed, not seriously at least, since after his birthday. "Feels a bit off, doesn't it?" he said.

She nodded. "Almost…too off?"

He could see where this was heading. "Hermione, please don't stop thinking. Just…stop."

"I can hardly STOP thinking, Ronald," she snapped. "It's a perfectly legitimate point. We haven't fought since…since you were poisoned. Especially recently; what's happening to us?"

_Can we really be more than just friends, occasional sparring partners?_ She asked the question with her eyes, hoping half-way that he wouldn't understand, hoping with the rest of her being that he did, and would reassure her.

"No, no, no! Bloody HELL, Hermione, would you stop doing that!" He burst out angrily, jumping up and leaving Hermione to bounce backward on the bed.

"Stop what?" she retorted, regaining a grip on the bed clothes. "Stop considering what we might be getting ourselves into?"

"No…stop asking one question out loud, but saying something totally different with your eyes! D'you think I don't notice? Just ruddy ASK the question!"

That did it. His reaction was completely out of line, she decided, standing up and coming to rest directly in front of where he'd stopped after pacing the floor irately. In a distant part of her mind, she wondered how they could go from sitting comfortably with each other, to yelling their heads off in a matter of seconds, but that was overcome by her anger at his reaction.

"All right…I will," she shot back. "What are we doing here, Ron? We can't honestly be thinking that a—a _relationship_ between us could ever have the slightest chance at success, can we? We've never been able to go a full week without rowing…and we're considering spending more time ALONE together!" She huffed. "Nutters. It's right insane, that's what it is."

Ron stood there in shock for a few moments, before realizing she'd stopped talking. Insane? That's what Hermione thought of their relationship? She had so little faith in them—in _him_—that she was considering not even giving them a chance? It hurt, he realized. It hurt more than anything.

But he wasn't going to let her see that.

"Fine, then. If you think it's for the best, then maybe we shouldn't try this. I'm willing to—to give it a go…because even though it's apparently hard for you to believe, I want to be happy. And YOU make me happy."

Hermione nearly melted at those words. She'd half-stepped into his arms, when she realized he had backed away from her; anger—and, she saw with immediate remorse, a tinge of pain—was now glittering in his eyes.

"I've never seen you give up, Hermione, not once. _Especially_ when it's something that—that I thought you…" He sighed, willing himself not to blush…or worse, cry. "Cared about."

He turned away from her, hoping to leave her with anger, rather than allowing her to see the pain in his eyes. As he reached for the door handle, the thought that they were in HIS bedroom, so she should be the one to leave, crossed his mind, and he considered turning back and demanding that she go…but he needed to just get away.

Just as he stepped out of the doorway, he stopped, figuring that as this might be his last chance, he may as well go for broke.

"One last thing, Hermione," he said, still not facing her. Seeing her face would make this too hard.

"If you needed—I don't know—_proof_ that I was willing to try…you could have just asked…asked if—if I loved you." Hearing her catch of breath behind him nearly undid him and made him turn around, but he forced himself to stay put. "Because well…I do. Not that that matters."

With that, he crossed through the doorway, leaving her alone.

Hermione crumpled on to Ron's bed, crawling to the pillow and placing her head on it. She inhaled his scent, wondering how in the world someone as book-smart as she, could possibly be so stupid when it came to her own life. As the tears flowed, she wondered how—if it was even possible—she could fix this.

_We were so close to being happy.

* * *

_

**A/N: **To those of you wished the boys' soccer team at my school good luck in their final: THANK YOU so much for the added encouragement. They WON! It was so exciting, with the one goal being scored from HALF-FIELD. It was amazing, and I actually took a conversation that "my Ron" and I had after the game, and put it in at the beginning of this chapter, changing the names to "Ron" and "Hermione." Lol…I'm so brilliant!

Not much in the way of intense plot in this chapter, I'm afraid, but I really wanted Ron and Hermione to be in some sort of a state going in to Dumbledore's funeral. They aren't fighting, mind you…just concerned about if a relationship is the right thing to do. The events in Ch. 25 of HBP can still go on—when Hermione laughs at the idea of Ron having a Pygmy Puff tattoo—there is just not a hidden relationship happen at that time. All right?

Also, for those you who have already seen "Goblet of Fire," is anyone besides me a little upset at the lack of Ron/Hermione cuteness, that was so beautifully abundant in "Prisoner of Azkaban"? I think that Mike Newell did a fantastic job over all…but I think that Ron and Hermione's fight should have played up just a bit more… All in all, however, I thought it was brilliant, even if they did cut out a lot…they had to, though, right?

OH, and who laughed at Snape rolling up his sleeves before knocking Ron and Harry's heads into the table! Best moment, right there!

Let me know your thoughts!


	12. Fighting for Love

**Disclaimer: **None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**A/N:** I just continue to find ways to make this story longer, don't I? Somebody, please let me know if you think I'm dragging the plot along too much…I hate it when stories do that, and would feel horrible if mine did the same.

All right, this chapter takes place sometime between when Harry left with Dumbledore to find the (fake) Horcrux, but before the Death Eaters attack Hogwarts in full force. I won't be covering the battle—sadly—because I'm not confident enough in my action-writing abilities, and didn't want to spoil this chapter for everyone.

* * *

**Phillyactress:** Yes, "GoF" mas most definitely funnier than the 3 other movies combined...and if you take away his very bushy eyebrows, Cedric was _very_ hot! I'm trying to drag this story out as much as I can...thus, this chapter. I wasn't going to do it--originally, it was just going to go straight to Dumbledore's funeral, but then I started thinking about what was going on before the battle. Reading your suggestion, I'm thinking that I might even do _another_ chapter before the funeral--something about the Hospital Wing...but I'm not sure if there's enough time for Ron and Hermione to be alone (and not make the story boring) before Harry comes in...we'll see. :-)

**DCoD:** Did you see your quote! I really thought that this was the best place to put it...love can be taken to mean the Ron/Hermione type of love, but also the loyal love between the Trio and their friends. It's such a beautiful quote, and I love it! Thank you for your comments on the Harry/Ginny kiss scene; I really wanted to show what Hermione and Ron were thinking, because imagining their reactions while I was reading it made me giggle (after I squirmed from the cuteness, of course). Plus, I wanted to put in a tad of Harry-Ron bonding...i.e., the "silent communication". Yes, Ron _is_ charming...when he wants to be, that is. Haha...and your comment about getting a big head made me laugh--that's just the type of thing he did whenever Lavender (hiss!) looked at him, didn't he? Thank you for your review, once again!

**BEV Granger711:** They _did_ just have to ruin the moment; well, Hermione did, with that brain of hers that never seems to stop. The reason I did it was because I prefer stories that have the main characters finally really getting together at the end; I sort of hate when they're all gooshy and together in the middle--where's the plot after that? And Fred and George were hysterical in this movie! I was sitting next to my Ron at the movie, and when the twins were making of Ron while he was dancing with McGonagall (haha!), he kept yelling: "I want a twin, so I can do that!"

**RonMione4eva:** Thank you...I was trying to make Ron's "I love you" sound sweet and very together, but still _Ron._ Thank you so much for noticing! Of COURSE he loves here; if you want affirmation, read on in this chapter. And thank you--I really love that you enjoy my story so much!

**Machiavelli Jr:** I went and found that clip after you mentioned it...good lord, I have never laughed so hard! It's so perfect: "What are _you_ doing..." Yes, you'd never think that Ron had the guts to say what he did...but think about how frustrated he must be. Hermione's constantly getting in the way of them just _being_ together, because she starts thinking of all these things that could wrong. In his mind, Ron thinks that she needs proof that a relationship would work: an "I love you" is proof. Yes, Michael Corner is still a git (if you're Ron...), but the "idiot" of the moment is Dean, because he's most recent. Thank you once again for your astute observations!

**fernie172:** I loved the "you're making it snow" scene, too! It was a joy to write. Thank you--I've always thought that at some point, Ron and Hermine would talk about Harry and Ginny...if nothing else, for Hermione to calm Ron down before he decides they need a "chaperone" everywhere they go. I'm glad that I could help with your story--there was really nothing wrong; I just thought that Ron wouldn't call Hermione "love" until they were, like, 40 years old! Rock on, and I LOVE your story:-)

**Azu Luna:** Thank you! Hermione really does need to learn to just stop over-analyzing and just live for now. She'll get some very interesting advice from an unexpected source in this chapter, that tells her to do just that. I loved your rendition of the Snape-Harry-Ron scene...I just about had the same reaction as you did, only mine was complete with snorting lemonade out of my nose as well!

**Blonde-Titch:** Yay for the Harry/Ginny couple! Who are smart enough to live in the NOW...well at least, until Harry gets all "noble" and ruins things. (Though I've got some interesting theories about that...which you might see pop up in the epilogue a few chapters down the road.) I want to give Ron (and Harry) a hug, too. He's such a loyal friend, that it makes me want to cry, knowing that if one of the Trio is going to die (knock on wood!), it will probably be Ron, for some stupid loyal reason. Sigh. The bits with Myrtle and the bathtub...given how incredibly HOT Harry is now...coupled with the strategic placing off the giant egg!...oh, I laughed so hard!

**Broken Rain:** Not a problem, my dear, you are the one reviewing my lil' ole story. And it was an emotional chapter, wasn't it? But I thought it should be--and in keeping with that, this chapter and the couple following it will also be tear-inducing.

**legolascrazy17:** "Oh, for the sake of Merlin!" Beautiful: I'm sure that's exactly what everyone else was thinking. I also wouldn't mind Harry kissing me with that blazing look in his eyes, though quite honestly, I prefer Ron above any and all male characters in the Harry Potter universe. I will give you that the actor who plays Draco in the movies is hot...but I've never liked the bad boys...plus, Draco is a whiny, spoiled brat, who might not be inherently evil, but is still a scaredy-cat. Don't worry; you're really not the only girl who's boy-craziness extends to fictional characters. Think about the extremists who go around wearing Harry Potter towels in freezing cold weather! And yes, I do know who my Ron is...for now. We'll be graduating in May, and though he's my best friend's brother (...yes, it really is something out of one of those bad teen movies!), and we'll still talk after high school, we won't be as close...and sadly, I won't ever get a chance to actually date him. Sadness! My heart did race when he was hugging me, and I nearly had a heart attack, on top of the adrenaline from the WIN that was already pumping through my veins. I'm sorry that you have to envy me...if I was there, I'd go find you a boy to be your dearly devoted Ron, I promise! Ron admitting that he loved Harry! YES! I knew it had to be in there somewhere, right? Thank you so, SO much for your reviews...I heart them all!

**To everyone else:** THANK YOU! I'd like to thank each and every one of you, but there's not enough time in the world for that... **:-D**

* * *

"**_How the heart thunders and the mind forgets when the one you love is in trouble."_ --The lovely reviewer, DCoD**

* * *

_"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay…Don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…"_

_And he was off, hurrying back through the portrait hole and toward the entrance hall._ –Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, pages 552-53 (U.S. Edition).

**Chapter 12: Fighting for Love**

Ron stared off after Harry, holding the small vile of Felix Felicis, and watching as his best friend set off to do Merlin knew what. He glanced warily at Hermione, who was sitting on the chair behind him, where she'd collapsed after hearing what Harry intended to do. She held a somewhat calm, yet also very terrified expression on her face, the same look that Ron was confident was in his eyes.

"He'll be all right, Hermione," he said under his breath, hoping to convince himself as much as her. "It's just as he said…he'll be Dumbledore."

Hermione appeared at least somewhat mollified at hearing this, but the frightened expression was still in her cinnamon-colored eyes. "Something bad is going to happen tonight…isn't it?" she asked quietly—timidly—not at all like the normal Hermione.

_Oh, bloody hell_. He had to put a stop to this right now, Ron decided, swiftly moving over to her. He couldn't deal with an anxious Hermione _and_ Neville, especially when Malfoy could very well attack at any given moment, if Harry's suspicions were true. (And the more tense things got at the castle, the more Ron was beginning to believe Harry's story.)

He knelt down in front of Hermione, grabbing her chin lightly between his hands so she couldn't look away. Seeing the blatant terror in her eyes, he had to fight the urge to simply take her in his arms, and never let her go.

"Hermione, please don't start cooking up scenarios of how this night could go wrong…that's the last the thing we need right now, is your brilliant mind thinking about things it shouldn't be thinking of."

Hermione didn't respond immediately, instead, seemed to look inward, pensive. "Ron…why are you being so nice to me?" she asked finally.

Ron jerked back in surprise. "You're my friend?" he responded in a confused question.

"Yes, but after the way I treated you that day…at the party. How—how can you…I mean, why…" She trailed off helplessly. She knew that discussing their feelings and relationship—if there was even one left—at this time was not the smartest choice…but part of her felt that if she didn't at least know where they stood before going to whatever they had in store for them tonight, she wouldn't be able to concentrate fully. And that could get her killed, she knew.

Ron heaved a sigh. "You really want to have this out now? RIGHT now?"

Hermione bit her lip before nodding slightly. Ron struggled with himself for a moment. He thought of all that Harry had asked them to do—find Ginny, get any members of the D.A. to come to their aid, watch Malfoy. But looking at Hermione, he felt himself unravel a bit.

He sat down on the small coffee table in front of Hermione's chair. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as she stared back at him, her gaze unwavering. "All right…well…I s'pose…oh, hell, Hermione, what'd you want from me? I want _you_ to _not_ worry for once, going into tonight. We need your kind of thinking—"

"My kind of thinking?" she interjected before she could stop herself.

'Clear thinking," Ron amended. "No mess-ups, you know?" He paused. "…And you seemed upset, so…" He shrugged. "I dunno what you want me to say."

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asked, pink staining her cheeks. She looked away from him as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

As much as he wanted to question what she meant, Ron knew exactly what she was asking. He felt the blush creep up his neck and settle around his ears, which were now a blazing crimson. Merlin, how he hated these conversations!

"Hell, of cour—I mean…yes…Hermione, I meant it, but that doesn't mean that—"

His words were cut off when Hermione threw herself into his arms, knocking him off balance as his arms instinctively went around as they fell to the soft carpet. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feel of having her this close to him again…he'd been worried that he'd never get another chance. When he opened them again, he found Hermione on his chest, smiling at him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"That's all I wanted," she said happily, before pushing herself up and off of him. Ron jumped up after her, confused yet again.

"What? You mean there's nothing…er, you don't have anything—" _To say back?_ She silenced him with a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. He puttered to a stop, shaking his head in disbelief. Tonight was _really_ going to an odd one.

"Ron, much as we'd like to…continue this…"

His eyes blazed at the meaning behind her words, and his breath caught when he saw an answering spark in her eyes. _Damn you, Voldemort,_ was Ron's only thought. _Always bloody ruining everything!_

"…We have to get Ginny, and then try and track down any D.A. members we can," she continued, though the small flame never quite left her eyes.

Ron nodded reluctantly. "I think Ginny said something about studying for her O.W.L.s in her room," he muttered.

Hermione nodded. "I'll go up and get her," she said. She placed the Marauder's Map in his hands. "Find Malfoy, if you can, and any of his friends…Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle…"

"I _know_ who his blasted cronies are, Hermione."

Rather than get angry, Hermione nodded as an apology. "I know, I'm sorry…it's just that we can't afford for ANYTHING to go wrong tonight." With those ominous words, she turned and headed up the stairs, Ron watching in abject fear as she went.

At the entrance to the fifth year girls' dormitory, Hermione took a steadying breath before pushing open the door. Ginny lay on her bed, seemingly absorbed in a book. Hermione approached her and was just about to put a gentle hand on her shoulder when Ginny's head popped up.

"He's with Dumbledore…he'll be fine," Ginny said before Hermione had opened her mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you…"

Ginny shrugged. "Harry's given me some details, though I'm not nearly as up to date as you and Ron, of course." Hermione thought she saw a bristle of anger at this, but Ginny merely continued. "And I knew that something was up tonight…I could see it in his eyes."

Hermione cocked her head to one side. Apparently everyone underestimated Ginny Weasley; it was a mistake she vowed never to make again. "Well, he's asked us to keep watch over Malfoy on the Marauder's Map. He also wants us to gather any D.A. members we can find to…well to be there if something happens."

Here, she saw the first prickle of fear in Ginny's body. She tensed up briefly and her eyes flashed with fright, before she stood and nodded. "I'm here to help," she said, determined. Hermione made a mental note to remind Harry that Ginny wasn't nearly as fragile as he seemed to think she was sometimes.

"Ron's downstairs with the Map. Why don't you go down and join him, and I'll use those coins from last year. Maybe someone still watches them."

True to Hermione's prediction, someone _was_ still watching the coins they'd used to alert members of the D.A. of a new meeting time the previous year. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood answered the call, meeting Ron, Ginny and Hermione in a corridor near the Room of Requirement.

"Wha—what are we doing?" Neville asked, and Hermione wanted to applaud him for sounding only a _bit_ scared out of his wits.

"We're watching for Malfoy, or anything that looks suspicious while Harry is with…" Hermione caught herself, unsure how much to tell Neville, Luna, and even Ginny. "…While Harry's not here," she finished. Judging by the looks on the others' faces, she could tell it was a flimsy cover-up.

Ron broke in. "Look, we're just doing what we—the D.A.—got together to do last year."

Hermione nodded, grateful that she appeared to have some leadership help in Ron. "Ron, why don't you, Ginny and Neville take the Map, and watch the Room of Requirement. Luna, you and I will wait outside Snape's office…just in case."

If Luna or Neville seemed surprised at the mention of Snape's name, they didn't let on. Luna merely smiled serenely, looking a bit odd considering the circumstances. The others looked at her in bewilderment. "My inner knowledge tells me that we are all going to be fine," she said dreamily.

Ron pulled out the bottle of lucky potion, trying very hard, it seemed, not to laugh. He quickly explained what the potion was for, then passed it around, as each person took a sip. "That should keep us all safe—er, lucky—for the next couple of hours," he said a bit doubtfully, staring down at the vile, as if ordering it to work.

As Ginny and Neville set off around the corner to the Room of Requirement, and Luna started making her way do the dungeons and Snape's office, Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, holding her back.

"Hermione, hold on," he said quietly. She looked into his eyes, and was startled by the emotion swimming in them. Fear. Blatant fear in a quantity she'd never seen before…not before his first Quidditch game…not even before they walked into the horror of the Department of Mysteries last year.

With a hard swallow, Hermione turned to Luna. "Luna, why—why don't you go on a bit ahead…be careful, though, all right? Yell if you hear or see anything." Luna simply smiled again, and continued walking.

She turned back to Ron, her eyes wide with worry. "Ron…"

He took a deep breath, raking a hand through his hair, a gesture Hermione had taken to mean he was nervous. She laid a hand on his arm, and he jumped, but then put a trembling hand over hers. "Hermione, please be careful," he said hoarsely.

Hermione felt the tears begin to well up. He had such a terrified look on his face. "Ron, we all will be careful," she said gently. "We can't afford not to. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but…" He trailed off. _Merlin, this is hard to say._ "We'll be separated. Probably for awhile, if this thing Harry's doing is going take a long time."

Her eyebrows drew together. What was he trying to say? "If we're separated, I—I won't know…know where you are," Ron finished in a whisper. "I won't be able to—to see you."

"Why'd you put us in different places?" he asked on a breath, but Hermione caught it as if he'd shouted it.

"Oh, Ron, you must know I don't want to…well, I'd rather be fighting next to you. But—but I just thought this was better. You and I…we're the most…" She paused, blushing. How could she make this _not_ sound conceited?

"We've been through all that stuff with Harry, years before the lot of them," he said for her. Hermione nodded gratefully.

"You and I, we're…well, we're experts," she said bitterly. "How I wish for something better to be expert at…"

Ron smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He remained serious and silent as he pulled out the familiar looking vile of Felix Felicis once more. Hermione's eyes caught the small bit of remaining liquid, and suddenly, she knew exactly what Ron intended.

"Ron, no." She backed away. "You know I could never…"

"Hermione, you don't understand! If—if something happened to you…how do you think that would make me feel? Knowing that I _could_ have helped, but ruddy couldn't 'cause I was somewhere else? Take it."

"No! We're all going to be in this together. How do you think _I_ would feel, knowing that I had a better chance of getting out of this alive than the others? If—if someone else got hurt…or worse…" Ron shuddered, and Hermione did the same.

He groaned. "Would you just…"

"Absolutely not," she insisted. "Ron, what did I just tell you? You and I probably have the best chance right now. We—I—can't be selfish and take more than I should. Please, just put it away. Or better yet, find someone else and give it to them. I—I think I overhead McGonagall saying that Bill and Tonks were coming tonight…give it to one of them."

Ron sighed, but reluctantly put the bottle back in his pocket. "Fine, but I don't like leaving you," he said gruffly.

Hermione's edge immediately softened and she stepped closer to him. "We'll be all right, Ron. Now that we have the potion…after all, that's what it's for."

"But what if we didn't have it?"

She screwed her eyes shut, not even wanting to consider the potential outcomes. "But we DO, and we're going to make the most of it." She leaned into him briefly, and his grip on her arms tightened. "I don't like leaving you, either, you know," she murmured. "But you'll keep Ginny and Neville safe."

"Oh, so now I'm baby-sitting," he returned. She smiled, but seemed to then sober right away, as if the mere thought of joking was breaking some sort of rule.

"Ron, I have to go. I've left Luna alone too long. Stay with Neville and Ginny. I'll see you soon, okay?"

She moved away, but Ron made a rough sound in his throat, and reached for her one more time. He pulled her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. She shivered, but then sighed into the crook of his neck, making sure to breathe in his scent and remember every detail about him.

"I need to go," she said after a few moments. She pushed back on his chest, hoping to convey that she wanted to stay with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

Ron let her go, and as he did, Hermione wanted more than anything to tell him all that she was feeling for him in that moment. But she couldn't; the words became blocked by the growing lump in her throat. With one last, lingering glance, she turned and walked down the hallway.

I love you, Ron Weasley.

A few moments later, she met up with Luna outside Professor Snape's office. Luna was waiting patiently, sitting with her back against the stone wall, humming an unfamiliar tune to herself. Hermione shook her head wryly. And to think she'd been worried that Luna had been without a companion for too long. She sat down across from Luna, so she was facing the door to Snape's office.

"And now we wait," she murmured, more to herself than to Luna, who glanced up.

"This thing we're doing tonight…it's nice," the blonde haired girl said softly. Hermione smiled softly, nodding without really paying attention. She knew her mind wasn't completely focused, and vowed to get it there. "It's almost like having friends again," Luna continued pensively.

At that, Hermione perked up, ears reddening. She had said at the end of the previous year that she would get to know Luna better…Ginny had after all. "We all like you, Luna…it's just…we're all in Gryffindor, you're in Ravenclaw. We don't see each other very often."

Luna seemed to accept that. "Ginny has always been nice to me. She's stopped people from laughing at me before."

Harry had mentioned something about that, and the thought made Hermione smile. "Yes, well, if I had been there, I would have done the same. You're unique, and nobody should poke fun at that."

The girls lapsed into silence, and Hermione wondered yet again what exactly Harry was thinking would happen here tonight. It was obvious that Snape wasn't in his office at the moment…but she knew that if he _was_ up to something, chances were good he'd come here first.

"He loves you, you know," Luna spoke up after a bit. "Ronald."

Hermione blushed. "He's—"

"Told you that, yes I know." Hermione's jaw dropped; Luna Lovegood was far too strange for her own good sometimes. "I could see it, from the way he looks at you. Especially how he was looking at you tonight. As if the thought of not knowing what was happening to you frightened him more than a sprig of mistletoe filled with gnargles."

That was quite possibly to most lucid sentence she'd ever heard come from Luna's mouth, Hermione realized, even with the gnargle-filled mistletoe. "I…I know," she confessed, cheeks pinking even more.

"But you have not told him you love him," Luna observed.

Hermione paused. "No…no, I haven't."

"Because you are afraid. You and Ronald fight, sometimes do not even speak to each other. You wonder if that will happen if you try and be more than friends."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, a bit miffed that Luna seemed to understand her emotions better than any of her friends—possibly even herself. "Well, it's something to be worried about, don't you think? Especially with everything that is going to happen. Look at tonight! We're going to fight, you must know that…and this is just the beginning…and Ron and I are considering—"

"Stop it," Luna commanded, and Hermione's mouth snapped shut, eyes blazing with anger. NO ONE had ever spoken to her like that…not even Ron when he was _really_ annoyed with her.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop thinking those things…those thoughts are not good for you. Live in the moment, Hermione Granger. You and Ronald love each other, and love—though I must confess I am skeptical of it—is something that we all will need to survive this. Let that love come through for all of us…tonight…and forever more."

Luna finished her speech—the longest Hermione had ever heard her speak—and sat back against the wall, staring at Hermione with a dreamy, yet slightly smug expression in her pale blue eyes.

She was speechless, she suddenly realized. She—Hermione Granger—had nothing to say. Everything that Luna had said made sense…albeit, in an odd way.

_Let that love come through for all of us._ "Fight for love," she murmured under her breath.

Luna heard that and smiled peacefully. "Exactly, Hermione." She continued to smile. "Isn't this nice? Talking like this…it is like having a friend…" She continued to chatter, but her words faded into the thumping of Hermione's heart, which she could hear behind her ears.

_Let that love come through for all of us. Fight for love, Ron,_ she commanded him silently, wishing to make him hear her thoughts. _Fight for our love—it's there, and I promise the next time I see you, I will let you know that.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I just love Luna. She's always amused me, but she is also quite brilliant, making astute observations when everyone least expects it. She has always reminded me a bit of the Fools in Shakespeare's plays; because they are considered "insane," they can do or say whatever they want, and those comments are usually more _sane_ than what the other "normal" characters say.

All right…we will have an "I love you, RON!" reconciliation VERY SOON, I promise! I just wanted to put this chapter in, because I've always wondered what was happening at Hogwarts before Malfoy and the Death Eaters came…all that waiting…can you imagine? Anyway, let me know your thoughts! Cheers!


	13. Final Reckoning

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

* * *

**A/N:** **Again, I am so very sorry about the slowness of this update**. Things got away from me; my AP Calc grade has dropped, and like Hermione, I don't stand for grades that aren't "A's." So I've been working my arse off to get that pulled up, not to mention all the other homework teachers pile on before the winter break (one...more...week). Then, one of my best friends has been going through a rough period recently, so I've been trying to be there for her as much as possible. SO...that's why there hasn't been an update in such a long time. 

Oh, and I should mention one more thing. The language in this chapter, especially at the beginning, has gotten a bit worse. However, I don't feel guilty about Ron's mouth, because he _is_ dealing with the death of Dumbledore, as well as the impending war. His anger, I feel, is more than justified. But I _am_ sorry if I offend anyone.

* * *

**TheSingingBlob:** Well, chocolate is more edible than kudos, isn't it? Thank you for your review. I loved how you commented on my writing as well as the general plot. It makes me feel happy to know that my writing is appreciated...my goal is to improve with every chapter/story I write. 

**Machiavelli Jr:** I completely agree with your assesment of Luna. That's why I love her as a character so much. She seems weak, but her mind--though very unique--is strong and I do believe that she could kick some ass (please excuse my language).

**suckr4romance:** Yes, we must do our best to acknowledge our dearly beloved ship as a "sub plot." Though if you ask me, I think that all the Ron/Hermione fans in the whole world should petition Ms. Rowling for a sidekick spin-off. Or at least a real book of Missing Moments. SOMETHING...Harry always hogs the spotlight. Lol. And yes, Luna rocks my socks...I love her so much. Thank you SO much for reviewing yet again!

**BEV Granger711:** Voldemort WILL lose in the end. He has to. My theory is that: yes, these books have become more mature, and yes, there have been numerous plot twists (i.e. Snape Half-Blood Prince), but in the end, it _is_ a good vs. evil story. And Harry is our hero...and the hero will win. Plus, if he does, then everyone gets to live happily ever after. You have a twin! Oh, I'm SO jealous! Lol. I want one so bad sometimes...but then again, I don't know if the world could handle someone who looks and acts like me:-)

**Blonde-Titch:** Alright, a hospital wing bit (sort of), just for you. I really wanted to put this in there, but I wasn't sure if it would fit, so I sort of _made _it fit. We all need a friend (or better yet, a boyfriend!) like Ron. I'm so blessed to have one...though at the moment, true to Ron and Hermione-form, we're not getting along too well at the moment. Oh well...I'm so glad you comented again, and I'll see you next time!

**RonMione4eva:** I don't mind that your computer was being screwy. I was being equally screwy in not updating forever. I am so, so sorry. I really want to apologize to you and the other faithful reviewers; I always feel like I'm letting you guys down. Yes, action is hard to write, and I didn't want to take a chance on ruining Ms. Rowling's story, so I just cut it out. (I don't much fancy battle scenes in general, anyway.) I would like to express my deepest gratitude that you mentioned that my story is like reading a published author's work. That is the utmost highest compliment any reader could ever give to me; I would love to have my writing published one day. Thank you!

**Phillyactress:** Luna sort of _is_ a batty old lady...but aren't they the ones that sometimes have incredibly wise--if slightly odd--things to say? I really wanted to show Luna's wise side; I've always thought that it was there, we just never got to see it. (I figure there _had _to be a reason why Harry asked her to the party, besides that he felt sorry for her!) And you're right...Hermione SHOULD take Luna's advice. And she will...eventually. ;-)

All righty then...I think I got to everyone who's been reviewing for awhile. I really hope I didn't forget someone or accidentally delete a review, but just in case: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE! I love reading your thoughts and comments!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Final Reckoning**

Dumbledore dead. Gone. They would never again see him at the feast the first day of school. He wouldn't be at all the Quidditch matches, cheering on his students. Gone.

As many times as Ron tried to, he simply couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of Dumbledore being dead. It wasn't possible, surely. He'd had half a mind not to believe Harry when he'd told them all what happened in the corridor.

Bloody bastard, that Malfoy. Even now, Ron's hands involuntarily jerked every time the git's name came into his brain. Such a ruddy coward, he couldn't--couldn't even do it _himself._ Had to get...

"Bloody fucking _hell_," he whispered harshly, the disbelief, hurt and shock giving way to pure, malicious anger.

He hadn't realized he'd been about to charge at something until he felt a soft hand come to rest on his arm.

Hermione. He knew it was her without even having to look.

"Ron...you can't," she whispered, careful not to draw the attention of his family and Harry. "Not now, not here. Don't--you mustn't let it get to you."

"Not," he began loudly, but her eyes made him quiet his voice. "Not let it get to me! Hermione, what sort of talk is that? Dumbledore...he's--he's..."

Her gaze softened. "I know," she said. "I know, believe me. But anger like this is only going to make you go charging out there, ready to tear off the first Death Eater's head you see, and--"

"Yea, so, what's wrong with that?" he asked harshly. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it, Hermione. I know that if you saw even a glimpse of Malfoy, you'd be hexing him into next century."

Hermione blushed, and despite the horrible situation they were in, Ron suddenly fought the urge to smile at her. She was so bloody obvious sometimes. "Yes, well, irregardless, we _can't_."

"Why the hell not!" Ron gestured to Bill, laying helplessly (though he knew his brother would kill him if he'd heard Ron say it) in the hospital bed. "Look what happened to Bill...my--my own brother!" Here, his voice trembled, and Hermione made a move towards him.

"No...just...just leave me alone, all right?" he muttered, turning and rushing out, avoiding the worried glances of his mother and Harry.

He threw open the doors of the Hospital wing, and tore off down the hallway. He took huge gulps of air and furiously wiped the tears off his cheeks. He was a _man_, for Merlin's sake! Real men--brave men--didn't run away and cry.

Finally, he collapsed against a wall, crouching down and resting his head between his legs. His dry, heaving sobs continued, though shamed he was to not have stopped.

When he felt arms come around him, he wasn't surprised. He knew Hermione would have followed him. _Misery loves company_, he thought.

"Ron, Ron, it's okay," she whispered shakily, though her arms around his shoulders spoke of nothing but strength. "Please, it's going to be all right."

He looked up then, wanting to see if her eyes relayed the same determination her words tried to. They didn't. She looked equally as unsure and terrified as he did. But even she was able to reign in her emotions, keep herself together. He suddenly felt utterly embarrassed; no one else had completely gone off their rocker.

"Oh, hell," he said, trying to stand. Her arms stayed where they were and reluctantly, he plopped back down next to her. "They're waiting," he said impatiently. "Probably wondering why I--"

"Ron, they're not wondering anything. This has been a horrible evening...I--I don't even want to think about it, honestly."

He peered curiously at her. "You don't? I've been going in ruddy circles ever since..." He gulped and closed his eyes. "Ever since Harry tol--told us." He paused shamefully. "Can't believe I lost it in there. Nobody else is sobbing."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Hermione asked. "We're all trying not to think about it. We're hiding, Ron, trying to deny it. But you...you're processing what's happened. Something _I_ can't do yet."

She moved as if to allow him to stand, but he grabbed her unsteadily, bringing her into his lap. She didn't protest, instead burrowing into his neck, taking trembling breaths. He sensed her fear and uncertainty and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Hermione, what if I'd lost you?" he murmured, more to himself than to her. It was a thought that had been running constantly through the back of his mind, but in light of other events, he hadn't given it extreme thought.

He felt more than heard her next words, as her face was pressed into his neck. "What if _I_ lost you, Ron? Where would I--where would any of us--be then?"

"Come off it, Hermione. Everyone knows that it's Harry we all need to be worried about."

Suddenly Hermione sat up, and true to her old form, slapped him lightly on the shoulder. As she rolled her eyes, it was like old times. Ron was filled with a burning sense of nostalgia; why were things changing so suddenly?

He felt a familiar stinging behind his eyes and clenched his jaw, looking away from Hermione. Damned if he'd let her see him cry...again.

"Ronald, don't you dare say such things! You are _just_ as important, if not more so, to--to this, as Harry is." She paused, as if searching for proof to back up her words. "If you continue putting yourself down--especially going into all this insanity--I'll...why, I'll...tell your mother, I will."

Ron gasped, rearing back. "You wouldn't! You know how she hates when I talk the way--the way I..."

He trailed off, but she seemed to understand what he was thinking. The two fell into silence once again. Ron's arms came around Hermione again. "I just want to stay here," he confessed into her hair. "I know it's stupid and cowardly, but...we're safe now, you know?"

"I know, Ron, believe me. I was just as anxious to get out of that hospital wing as you were. You just provided the right excuse, that's all."

He shrugged. It seemed...odd, he realized, to be sitting there, talking almost normally...after everything that had just happened. "What are we doing?" he breathed. "Sitting here, chatting, right after...after Dumble--Dumbledore..." He heaved a sigh; he couldn't even get the words out.

Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "I think he would have wanted this, Ron. Dumbledore was always proclaiming happiness and friendship. I'd like to say that he'd think we were doing him a disservice if we didn't try and keep our spirits up."

"And if that means bloody avoiding the subject?"

"Then we avoid it...for awhile, at least. Think about the good times," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

It was that decisive, so utterly _Hermione_ look on her face that made Ron say it. He knew it was a bad idea, but honestly, it wasn't his choice. The words just came up on their own.

"I love you, Hermione."

The shock in her eyes was enough to make him want to slam his head against the wall. "Sorry, sorry. I've got to stop springing that on you, don't I?" He looked away in embarrassment.

"Damn."

For her part, Hermione didn't laugh at him, or jump up and run away. Instead, she snuggled herself closer to him, if that was even possible. "You do, don't you?" she asked quietly, a bit wonderingly. Ron peered down at her, and seeing the blunt question in her eyes, hidden beneath the apparent calm, made him answer.

" 'Course I do," he said. There, that was good. He reckoned he was getting better at this, each time he said it. In a few years, he figured he'd be able to actually look her in the eye and not blush. "I've been told I'm pretty obvious."

Hermione's face relaxed. "This feels odd, doesn't it? Sitting here in the hallway, talking about--about _this_, and avoiding everyone else."

The guilt started to creep up again, but Ron forced it down. "You said yourself Dumbledore would want us to be here." She nodded.

"Ron, what's going to happen?" _Now. Tomorrow. In a few years._ She asked the questions silently.

"I don't know, Hermione. I--I reckon none of us do. That's what makes this so scary." He paused. "But I can tell you that if I _ever_ cross that git Malfoy EVER again..." He stopped, letting the unspoken threat lay in the air.

For once, Hermione didn't correct him, he thought because she probably felt the same way he did. "I can't imagine what Harry's going through," she mused.

Harry! Suddenly remembering their friend, and cursing himself for forgetting in the first place, Ron pulled away from Hermione. He stood, an apologetic look on his face.

"Much as I'd like to sit here forever, we have to get back," he said.

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "I know. We have to be there for him. Now...and for as long as it takes."

_So we have to put this on hold._ Ron read what she was saying in her eyes. He knew it was the truth. As happy as Harry would probably be for the two of them, they couldn't very well carry on with things while fighting a war. "And then?" he asked softly, almost too quiet for her to hear.

They resumed walking back towards the hospital wing. Hermione answered a few moments later. "And then...well, things will be different then, won't they? Whenever 'then' is."

Just as they reached the doors, Ron stopped, putting a hand on her arm and halting her footsteps. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Sorry for what?"

Ron raked a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I don't rightly know. I guess for...for always telling you that I lo--love you at the wrong times."

"Don't be sorry," she said quickly. "Don't ever be sorry for telling me that. I waited for years to hear you say that, Ron."

"Then why won't you say it back?" he asked without thinking. He could have kicked himself.

Hermione seemed to shut down. She turned away and put her hand on the doorknob. "I've told you," she said. "We don't want to ruin things. And we don't know what might happen."

"But Hermione, how can it be ruining things? You just said for me not be sorry for saying it to you!" He was ready to tear his hair out in frustration.

Hermione paused, warring with her emotions. Part of her--the largest part--wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him how much she was in love with him, but another part of her wondered if this was making everything worse.

"Don't make this harder than it is already." With that, she walked inside the hospital wing, pasting a false smile on her face. Ron followed, almost hearing his footsteps echoing on the floor. It felt like he was walking into the final judgment day.

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know, but I really didn't know where else to go with it. I really wanted this scene to be in here, though, so there you have it. I know that a lot of you are probably fairly screaming at Hermione right now...and trust me, I was, too. We'll get an "I love you" out of her yet! I promise. 


	14. Author's NoteSorry!

I am really sorry to have to keep doing this to you all, but I just wanted to let you know why I haven't updates since...good lord! DECEMBER 12th. Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry, and I can understand if you all hate me now.

Basically, I blame my lack of speediness on three things:

1. My laptop is more or less dead...literally. My little sister broke the entry to where I plug in the power cord, and now it simply can't charge. The computer can't be fixed, so I'm really just waiting to get a new one, which probably won't be until graduation this spring. Right now, I'm using my dad's, but he needs that for work, and our desktop, when my sisters aren't using it. It's a tough situation and doesn't allow for much writing time at ALL.

2. "My Ron" and I have been going through a rough patch lately, so my inspiration hasn't quite been up to par. There was a grave misunderstanding between us, and now he's being distant and we can't really talk the way we used to. I'm trying to fix it, but until I feel happy again, I can't write. I've always been that way; and I don't _another_ sad, angsty chapter.

3. It was winter break, and quite frankly, I haven't been really been home for the past two and a half weeks. My best friend came back from school in California for the holidays and I've been spending time with her...and my Ron. (Before we started this whole "thing" we're going through.) Also, one of my other really close friends was having a bad time--let's just say that some people aren't as lucky as some of us, who are able to find nice guys. So I've been trying to be there for her.

So there you have it. I know that excuses shouldn't count for much, but I just really wanted to explain why there hasn't been an update in so long. I'm trying as hard as I can to write, but now that school's started, we're knee deep in midterm preparations, so it might be a bit before I get the next chapter written. I'm VERY SORRY. Please, believe me, send me words of encouragment, and as a special treat, when I do update, I'll post it as a new chapter, so you all can update _that_ one, too!

Thank you for your patience. You guys are the reason why I kept up this story for so long!


	15. A Little More Love

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize once again for the extreme delay in getting this new chapter up. I listed the reasons why in the last author's note, so I won't bore you all with the details again. I'm very sorry, but if there's one thing I've learned in this past month, it's that you can't predict life, and no matter, it will always throw you curveballs. It's up to you to deal with them, then try to get past them and be happy. Learning that lesson was my inspiration for this (happy!) chapter.

I would like to credit some of the quotes in this chapter to a wonderful novel I just read for my AP Literature class. Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston is a beautiful story of a young woman struggling to find true love and independence in a world where women are looked down on in society. I highly recommend it.

"_No moment is eternity, but it has its right to weep." _--Their Eyes Were Watching God

* * *

**RonMione4eva:** We will be hearing an "I love you" in the VERY near future! (Hint, hint.) Thank you so much for sticking with me during the brief hiatus. I loved reading your story in the meantime, and I hope that this extremely fluffy chapter does you proud. Also, thank you BUNCHES for your good thoughts about the situtation with my Ron...boys are so unbelievably frustrating, and trust me, I felt so much like my Hermione in my story during these past few weeks! Thank you very, very much!

**TheSingingBlob: **Thank you very much for your compliments! One of the reasons I write Hermione the way I do (I feel I understand her so well!) is because I'm a lot like her. Always working to get the best grades, and have a panic attack if I don't do as well as I'd hoped. I also feel that every girl has a bit of "Hermione" in them!

**letsseesomeid:** I think we were all screaming at Hermione just then! I swear, sometimes that girl is just way too stubborn for her own good, eh? But all will be right with the world...I promise!

**harrypotterfan2011:** The reason I haven't had Hermione say "I love you" is simply she was very scared, and worried about what might happen if she and Ron confessed their love for each other when they could very well die before, during or after the war. But don't worry; she _will_ come to her senses.

**Christine** (suckr4romance) I agree with your analysis of Hermione's emotions--she is very much feeling all of those right now, but mostly she's terrified of all the "what if's" that could happen. I must confess that I was crying while writing parts of this chapter. Imagining these two characters, whom I've grown to love--Hermione as my fictional alter-ego, and Ron as that _one guy_ every girl wishes for--finally getting things right. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your encouraging words about my reviews! I can't believe it either.

**Blonde-Titch:** I'm so sorry that I've put you near an explosion! LoL. Seriously, though, I'm feeling the same way. I really think that even though we all thought it was Ron who was too stubborn to admit he loved Hermione, she's the brainy one who's mind never shuts off...therefore, there is more room for horrible scenarios to enter her head. Thank you for your comment about how I write the conversations between the two of them! I've always loved writing dialogue, and hope to one day write a movie screenplay. Oh, and about the length? Well, I'd like to say I'm just going with the flow, but I really think at this point, there is only going to be one more chapter. It'll be an epilogue of sorts...and you'll finally figure out why the title of the story is "Nothing Like It." Cheers!

**Phillyactress:** I'm dreading the end of this story, too! Sob...I've been writing it since August, and it feels like the end of an era now that it's almost over. For me as well, fanfiction is my guilty pleasure, something I don't share with my friends (many of them wouldn't really understand). Thank you once again for sticking with me and this story for so long! I appreciate it SO MUCH!

**goblin monkey:** Thank you for understanding my reasoning for not having Hermione say "I love you" back to Ron right away. I think I stayed true to her character as well, and I'm glad that you recognize that. (Though of course, I'm as frustrated with the idea of not taking a leap of faith like that, as the next person...but I had to stick with what Hermione would do.)

**Bev Granger711:** Thank you for your advice about the problems I've been having lately. Hearing all the encouraging thoughts really added to my drive to finish this chapter. I did have a lengthy talk with my Ron, and while things will never be the same, they are getting better and I'm not as upset as I was before. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you again to everyone else who has faithfully reviewed...and everyone who sent me words of encouragment during my hard time. I love you all! Sugarquill

Oh, and I wasn't sure how to refer to this chapter, seeing as technically it is the 14th, even though the last one (14) was an Author's Note. I'm going to call it Chapter 14, so please bear with me, and don't get too confused!

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Little More Love**

Nothing was harder than knowing you had to hold the tears in, when all you really wanted to do was let them come out, let the whole world see your pain, and know that even for just a bit, things aren't all right.

Ron sat stiffly in his chair as the funeral for Albus Dumbledore came to an end, and attendees began wandering around the grassy field, some crying, others sharing memories of the beloved headmaster. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth hard, to keep the tears from pouring out of his eyes. He'd already cried too much the past few days. He refused to embarrass himself further by doing so again.

A quite sniffle from beside him drew him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Hermione sobbing into her arm, her head turned to side, as if she couldn't bear him seeing her cry. His heart lurched at the sight of her in pain. He knew that today would be hard for her...but damn it! Didn't she know how much she'd hurt him? Ron would give anything not to see Hermione upset ever again, but there was only so much a man could take from the woman he loved, before he broke completely.

"Her--Hermione?" he asked tenatively, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. The movement seemed to startle her as she jumped and looked up at him in shock.

"Oh...sorry," she said, then hiccuped. As her face pinked, Ron couldn't help the crooked smile that came over his face. Some things never changed. Hermione would forever get a raging case of the hiccups after every bout of crying. He'd told her time and again that if she would just quit being a hosepipe, she wouldn't have the problem.

"Everything's changed, hasn't it?" Her voice came through absently, and he realized he'd been staring at her with a blank look on his face.

"Yes...but you know, it'll be over soon," he said, then blanched. "That came out wrong...I just meant..."

"No, no, I think I understand. No moment is eternity, of course, but even it has its right to weep," Hermione said absently. "We--we deserve this time." But even then, her chin began to wobble and the tears started streaming down in waves.

"Er, sorry, Hermione. I--I just...never mind. Are you all right?" He paused as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, bloody hell, of course you're not all right. This is a ruddy funeral, for Merlin's sake!"

Ron's voice had been escalating, and was now drawing the attention of the crowd around them. Hermione's face reddened even more, and tears were once again pooling in her eyes. Ron groaned, and waved a hand in their general direction.

"It's a bloody funeral!" he roared. "We're entitled to be a bit upset!" That did it. The people turned their heads, leaving Ron and Hermione relatively alone.

Ron blushed, and coughed into his hand. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just..." He trailed off on a sigh. What had happened to them?

Hermione managed a brittle smile. "It's all right, Ron. It was a nice thing you did. I don't particularly want the entire crowd watching me cry." She wiped her nose lightly. "I'm not the most goregous thing sometimes."

"You're bloody beautiful, Hermione," Ron said without thinking.

Hermione's jaw dropped, but he noticed the quick smile his words had brought. The two stared at each other for a few moments, and just like that, Ron felt the uneasiness slowly slipping away. Perhaps Hermione refused to tell him her true feelings, but at least he knew that she wasn't immune to him.

As Hermione took in Ron's face, she felt the tears build up once more. How could she have been so stupid? She wanted to kick herself in the head for ruining things. She KNEW how hard talking about feelings was for Ron, and yet, once again, she'd just thrown them away like they were nothing.

And now she had the added guilt that she would even dare to think about something like this during a _funeral_, of all places! Remembering the reason why they were there, she sniffled once more, then let the tears fall.

Ron's face contorted, and before she knew it, he had pulled her roughly into his arms. The fact that they were quite alone, as Harry had disappeared a few moments earlier, Ginny following silently, absently registered in her mind, as she inhaled Ron's signature scent. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder, clutching her arms around his back, never wanting to let go. No matter how many times they'd fought throughout the years, and no matter how often she'd wondered how much easier her life would be if Ron Weasely wasn't part of it (sometimes), he had always been able to make her feel safe and secure. If Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts right that very moment, she somehow knerw that he would do anything to protect her.

The guilt seeped in even more, and her crying turned into full-fledged sobs. "Oh, Ron," she stumbled, "I--I'm...I'm so...sor--sorry!"

Ron pulled back a bit, to look down into her face. "About what?"

"Everything," she wailed. "I'm so...so _stupid_!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione was fairly certain that discussing their personal matters at a funeral was quite possibly the worst timing ever, but her mind--and heart--seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Um..." Ron looked around their surroundings carefully, as if judging whether this was a trick or not. "You're not stupid?" he said in a question.

"But I am! You...you are so unbelievably wonderful, and always there, albeit you don't always use your ears and brain together, but that's quite all right, I suppose, and--"

"Er, Hermione?" he interrupted. "Point?"

She refrained--just barely--from rolling her eyes at him. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm sorry that Dumb..." She stopped when her voice stopped up, but then continued bravely. "...Sorry that Dumbledore is...no longer here. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you this whole year. An--and I'm sorry that I haven't..."

Ron's brow drew into a line. "You haven't what?"

Herrmione took a deep breath. She kept her arms around him, but pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "I am so sorry that I haven't told you my feelings. I've always been after you and Harry about that, and then here I've been, doing the exact same thing...and it's just terrible, you see, because I can't very well go about--"

Ron heaved an exasperated sigh. Though this was most definitely one of the things he loved most about Hermione, sometimes her frequent speaking tangents got right annoying.

"Hermione..." he said in a tone that warned her she was getting off topic again. Her cheeks burned.

"Sorry, sorry," she whispered. "Okay, what I mean is: I--I...I love you, Ron."

There. She'd gone from saying nothing of importance, to blurting it right out, in blunt words. She ducked her head back under Ron's, her face in his neck, so as to avoid seeing his rection.

Judging from the way his body tensed beneath her, he seemed surprise. She was just about to take back what she'd said when she heard his voice rumble next to her ear.

"Hermione...did--did you just...I mean..." He sighed. "Did you mean it?" he finally asked, astounded that he'd managed to say that without stumbling too much.

"Yes, I did," she responded clearly, pulling back to look at him once again. "Ron, nothing hurts me more than knowing how much courage it took for you to tell me you loved me...twice. And for me to not say anything back, well, I'm surprised you're still speaking to me."

"I can hardly not speak to the girl I love," he scoffed, once more surprised at his boldness.

Hermione smiled, her eyes filling with tears yet again. She threw herself at him, and he gripped her tightly. The weight of the emotions of the past few days hit her once again full force. Everything from the battle, to Ron's breakdown in the hospital wing, to hearing the news about Dumbledore...even to this. She was astonished by the freeing feeling she got from finally telling Ron that she loved him.

"Dumbledore was right, you know," she said, voicing her thoughts. "When there's even just a little bit more love in the world, I feel like we can do anything." She gestured up toward the sky, bright, calm and sunny, even on such a sad day.

Ron cocked a half-smile. "I reckon you're right, Hermione."

The two stayed like that for a few more moments. And then suddenly, yet again, she felt the sorrow creep up, slowly but surely.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron said in confusion.

Hermione wiped at her face, feeling like a blubbering idiot. "Oh, it's just that...Dumbledore would be so happy. But--but he can't _see_ this! He won't know...because we won't ever seee him again to--to tell him!" she wailed unhappily.

This time, Ron didn't even try to say something to console her. He just made a hoarse sound at the back of his throat as he grabbed her, and pulled her to him.

"But we love each other, right? I'd say that's all we need...and Dumbledore probably knew that ages before we did," he said quietly into her hair. "Ginny's made noises about all the teachers knowing...she reckons they had some sort of a poll going around."

When he got a small giggle out of her, he heaved a huge sigh of relief. "She said nearly the same thing to me, many a time," Hermione admitted. "We're a right case, aren't we, Ron?"

"You've got that right."

Though the tears still poured from her eyes, now they were becoming tears of happiness and relief, mixed in with the sadness. She would always miss Dumbledore, but she knew that this funeral was supposed to be a celebration of his life...and his life had always been dedicated to love. Hermione vowed never again to hold back her feelings, like she'd done with Ron for so many years.

"I love you so much, Ron," she whispered fiercely, grabbing onto his chin, and bringing him to look at her.

In that moment, Ron could have sworn he felt his heart stop up in his throat. He had to swallow twice before he felt he could actually speak. And even then, the most sounds he emitted were small squeaks. "I--I, er..." He paused, gathering courage...someday, he was sure, he'd be able to say this without stuttering and turning crimson red.

"I love you, too, Hermione." And though he momentarily thought better of it, he couldn't resist leaning down and pressing a kiss quickly to her lips. Though it was short, Ron put all of the pent up emotions from the past six years into that kiss, hoping to convey in that second, every little thing he loved about her.

They pulled away, and Hermione felt like she'd just been punched. She could feel her gaze cloud up, as Ron's form materialized slowly in front of her. "Wow," she murmured, placing a hand on her mouth.

Ron's face split into a wide grin. He couldn't help it. A compliment like that from Hermione meant more than she could even imagine.

He pulled her back to him, and let her cry. This time, he didn't even attempt to ask why she was bawling. He chalked it up to her being sad about Dumbledore; he doubted it was because she was upset about the two of them. _Oh, how ruddy fantastic it is to think that_, he thought to himself. _Never thought I'd the day._

Ron held Hermione, stroking her hair, as he looked around the funeral attendees, really letting it seep in. Suddenly, as he noticed all the other men crying, he realized that holding everything in wasn't good. Slowly, he felt the tears start slipping down his nose. Hermione sensed the change, and seemed to push herself closer to him, until there was no space between them. She pressed her face into his robes.

Across the grass, Ron could distantly make out Harry turning his back on Ginny. He felt a pang when he noticed his little sister's resigned, but still a bit broken, face. Harry's expression was equally dim.

Ron sighed. Hermione was right. Things _had_ changed...and were going to keep changing. But somehow, he reckoned that things would be all right in the end.

Hermione broke away, as if sensing that now Harry needed them. She turned to go, then went back, grabbing Ron's hand in her own. "We just have to believe," she said, in response to his silent observation. "And have a little more love."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, it ends abruptly. I'm very sorry, but I was nearly melted completely to my chair after writing all that mushiness. Honest to god, it was nearly driving me insane. I hoped you all liked it. Hermione's philosophical quote does indeed come from Their Eyes Were Watching God, which I'm totally in love with right now. We got an "I love you" out of her! I hope you all are happy...I know I am! Thank you once again for sticking with me during this hard time...I appreciate your happy words of encouragement more than you will ever know!

I'm pleased to say that things between "my Ron" and me are slowly getting better. It will take time, but I think we can fix what got broken. Thank you for your support!


	16. Nothing Like It

**Disclaimer:** None of the people, places, or things surrounding Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are my creation; they belong to the wonderful Ms. Jo Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are: the end of this story. I almost can't believe it. It's just another thing in my life that's slowly coming to a close. **THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has faithfully reviewed!** Your support is what has kept this story alive for so long!

* * *

**Epilogue: Nothing Like It**

There was nothing like it, Hermione thought, as she watched Harry and Ron from across the floor. Bill and Fleur's wedding reception had gotten under hours ago...she didn't know how long everyone had been outside the Burrow, talking, dancing and laughing with each other. And frankly, she could care less. They needed this, she knew. Everyone did. They needed these moments of good times and love to keep them all from remembering what had happened only weeks before.

And what was still to come.

There was nothing like a beautiful wedding in the midst of a war. There was nothing like watching the two people she cared most about in the world being able to relax--if even just for a moment--before remembering the sad thoughts. There was nothing like finding love, then realizing almost too late before you let it go, that when times get trying, holding on to that love just might be what saves you.

There was nothing like the year that she had just been through. Finally understanding that the emotion she felt for one of her best friends was indeed love...then watching as he seemed to throw any semblance of caring away for another girl. There was nothing like the feeling that you didn't matter; that you were nothing more than a friend, someone to help with schoolwork...nothing more.

There was nothing like hearing tender confessions and apologies. Nothing like realizing that if she and Ron had simply _talked_, the pain would have lessened. There was nothing like finally finding happiness, right in his arms, where she felt she had always belonged.

Hermione silently wiped away the tears that had started flowing down her cheeks, smiling as Ron said something to make Harry laugh. Seeing Harry's smiling face was like finding a needle hidden beneath the largest of haystacks these days...it simply didn't happen.

Unless Ron was around, she amended to herself. Ron, who before this year had trouble defining his own emotions, let alone anyone else's, had made it his own personal mission to see that Harry be happy, if only just for a bit, whenever possible. They truly were lucky to have found each other. All three of them.

As if reading her thoughts, Ron and Harry made their way over to the table at which she'd been sitting since retiring from dancing for the time being.

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron said happily, and she felt her heart jump a bit in her chest. Though Ron would swear up and down against it, Hermione was now adamant that even though he'd been stubborn for six years in admitting his feelings for her, the sparkling look that came into his eyes whenever he saw her had always been there.

He sat down beside her, and as if he couldn't stop himself from touching her, laid a hand on her tear-soaked cheek. "What's this? Tears?" He glanced at Harry in amusement. "Now, Harry, why might _Hermione_ be _crying_?"

For his part, Harry played into the joke well. "Well, Ron, I'd say it was because we're at a wedding. An emotional event, meaning that by rights, Hermione should be crying." He made a play of checking Hermione's eyes. "Yeah, she's crying, mate."

Hermione giggled as she swiped a hand across her cheeks and underneath her eyes, hoping she wasn't smearing anything. "Oh, shut-up, the pair of you."

Ron and Harry merely laughed and shook their heads. "Girls," Ron muttered, though from the blazing look in his eyes, she knew he didn't mean it in a negative way.

Hermione allowed herself to get lost in Ron's gaze for a few moments. It honestly amazed her sometimes, how she _knew_ that this feeling had been between the two of them for what felt like forever, but that it had taken so long to get to this point...and now that they were here, it somehow didn't feel awkward at all.

It was only Harry's quiet sigh that brought them both back down to Earth. Ron seemed to want to ignore it, but Hermione slapped his hand away and peered at her friend.

Harry seemed to be off in his own world, staring intently across the dance floor. Even without following his gaze, Hermione knew he was watching Ginny. The past few weeks had been hard on him. Even before the three of them had returned to the Burrow for the wedding, Harry had been moping around the Dursley's, and Ron and Hermione had both learned that it was what Harry _wasn't_ saying that was more important.

"Look, mate, just go over and talk to her," Ron said in a gruff voice as his face tinged with red. "She's been...well, I'd reckon she's been acting just like you. Mum's said she's been really quiet all summer."

Harry simply groaned and threw his head in his hands. Hermione bit her lip in frustration, reaching over and patting him lightly on the back. "Ron's right, you know," she said. "Her letters...Harry, you both are utter messes without each other. You haven't been able to concentrate...and that's hardly going to help in finding the Horcruxes, is it?" she asked, her voice becoming a whisper.

At this, Harry's head emerged from behind his hands. "I know that, Hermione!" he snapped. "Do you think I _want_ to be feeling this way?"

Hermione felt her own anger rising. "Well, you wouldn't have to if you'd just admit you love her, and go over and tell her that!" she retorted.

"I can't do that!" Harry yelled, but his angry words were taken down by the hurt glaring from his green eyes. "I can't do that," he continued more quietly, "Because...because what happens if--if she...if something happens to her? Because we're together...I couldn't--that would _kill_ me, Hermione."

Next to her, Hermione felt Ron tense, and, looking at his face, she saw how pale he had gone. _Oh, Ron, please. For once in your life...just let it go,_ she told him silently, and miraculously, he seemed to listen. "You know, Harry," he broke in, "Not telling her--_Ginny_--that you lo...well, you're feel--feelings..." He gulped. Merlin, he wished he and Harry could go back to silent communication through nodding as they had when this sort of thing had happened before!

"If you don't...then, well, aren't you sort of letting You-Know...Vol--Voldemort...win?"

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she took in Ron's words. That was exactly the same thing Ron had told her before. _Well, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley..._ She shook her head, trying to keep up with their current conversation.

"...So, if you don't tell her, then you're just playing into his hands, right?" Ron was finishing. He could tell he was getting through to Harry, at least a little bit. His friend seemed to listening intently, his gaze still focused on Ginny.

"You'd be all right with it?" Harry asked him. "Me and Ginny...together during a war? When I could very well go off and get myself...well, you know."

Hermione had to physically restrain herself from either jumping up and down, or answering the question _for_ Ron. She put her fist in her mouth, bouncing in her chair.

Ron laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "As long as you don't mind me and Hermione together during a war."

Though she was shell-shocked, if Harry was surprised at hearing that his two best friends were together, he didn't show it. "Congratulations, mate. We were all wondering how long it'd take."

The boys shook hands, and Harry stood up to go talk to Ginny. "Oi, Harry!" Ron called after him. Harry turned. "Take care of my baby sister." Ron's face turned red, but his firm stance showed he was serious.

Harry nodded resolutely. "Nothing is more important," he said.

Ron watched his best friend walk off towards his sister for a few moments, then returned to sitting with Hermione at the table. He silently grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice, and drank it one gulp. He noticed Hermione staring at him in wonder, and merely rolled his eyes. "What? You'd think I have a problem with this rubbish, or something," he said in mock seriousness.

Hermione promptly burst into tears. Ron's brows lifted into his hair in shock. Without thinking, he reached for her, pulling her somewhat onto his lap in the chair. "Hermione! Why are you crying!"

"Because I'm--I'm so--so happy!" she wailed. "You...you did such a good job...Har--Harry actually listened to--to you...and...you talked about..." She trailed off, throwing her face into his shoulders.

"I just love you so much!" she finally got out. Taking a deep breath, she willed the tears not to come back, at least for a little while.

Ron seemed utterly perplexed by all that had just happened. "So you're crying because you're..."

"Proud of you, you git!" she finished loudly. "Look at what you just did for Harry and Ginny. They would have both been miserable for the rest of the summer...or longer, if you hadn't stepped in like that."

Ron shrugged. "Just telling like it like it is," he said.

"Well, you did a fine job," Hermione replied happily, reaching in and kissing him on the lips. It felt so wonderful, being able to hug and kiss Ron whenever she wanted to. A new feeling, but a truly spectacular one.

Ron seemed to realize the futility in arguing, and gave himself over to the kiss. He vaguely felt as if fireworks were going off somewhere behind him, and suddenly wanted no space between himself and Hermione. He skated his tongue around the edge of her lips, and with a small sound, she opened her mouth to him. He wondered how far she would let him go...he made a move to bring her closer.

She pulled back just then, and Ron was tempted to simply grab her and kiss her deeply. But he didn't. Mainly because she started speaking again.

"Ron, we're around people!" she hissed, looking feverishly around them. "Around your own family...what if your mother had seen?"

That thought stopped Ron from bringing her mouth back to his. The idea of Mrs. Weasley coming upon her youngest son snogging a girl--even if it _was_ Hermione--at her older son's wedding was positively terrifying. "She'd be royally pissed," he muttered in agreement.

"Shocked, more likely," Hermione put in lightly with a smile. She twined her fingers with Ron's. "It's not that I don't want to...Just not when there are loads of people around."

Ron's eyes blazed even more at that, and Hermione backed away a little, not because she was scared, but because she was worried that she'd simply throw herself at him, not caring who may or may not be watching. She sighed, leaning into him a little.

"Why don't we go out by the pond?" she asked softly. "So we can have some...time."

Ron snorted, but he stood and held out a hand to her. "You best be glad I know you so well, Hermione. Any other bloke would have taken that to be an invitation."

Hermione's cheeks pinked, but she held Ron's gaze steadily. "Sometime, it might just be," she said quietly. Ron's blue eyes darkened into sapphire pools, and Hermione felt a momentary rush of pride when his breath quickened.

"Right, then, let's go," he said gruffly, turning quickly, and frankly pulling Hermione along behind him.

The two went off towards the trees surrounding the small pond near the Burrow. As they grew closer, Hermione could make out Harry and Ginny's voices, a bit muffled, but she knew that they were close. "Ron, maybe we should..." she began, but Ron shook his head.

"Nah, we can't really hear them. And besides...the closer we are, the, erm, better we can..._keep watch._"

Hermione decided to let that one go, and sat down on a moss-covered bench on the bank of the pond. "Ron, did you ever think that we'd end up here?" she asked softly, staring out at the dark night sky.

Ron sat next to her, linking his hand with hers again. "What's 'here'?"

"I don't know, exactly. Together, perhaps. Not yelling our heads off at each other." Here, Ron grinned.

"Well, I think we realized that all that tension was coming from this location," he said, gesturing with his free hand to theirs locked tightly together.

She smiled. "But more than that... We're about to fight a war, Ron. Did you ever think--at the beginning--that one day, it would lead to this?"

He was silent for a long time, contemplating. "Yeah, I guess I did, at some point. I mean, every year since we started Hogwarts, we've been through some kind of adventure or another. We're not exactly strangers to what Vol--Voldemort can do." He paused, as if an idea had just come to him. "I reckon we know a lot more about him than most fully grown wizards do."

Hermione nodded. The same thoughts had occurred to her. Even though they were young, she, Ron and Harry were, in a way, more "qualified" for the roles they had been put into than many others. Harry, especially. That thought gave her pause.

"Poor Harry," she murmured.

Ron seemed to understand exactly what she was saying. "We'll be there, Hermione, remember? We promised him. An--and I know this'll sound stupid, but...there's really nowhere else I'd rather be. You, me and Harry...we're a team, you know? And there's really nothing like it, what the three of us have."

"No, no there's not," Hermione said tearfully. She looked up at Ron. "I love you. Both of you."

For his part, Ron also seemed to be struggling not to cry. "Me...me, too, Hermione. Me, too."

Then, the two stood up, silently deciding to find Harry. "If we're going to do this, we sort of need him, don't we?" Ron asked a bit inanely, but Hermione merely smiled in agreement.

There was nothing like it, they both thought. Nothing like the bond their Trio had...And somehow, they knew that that bond would hold them together, through the harrowing journey ahead of them. There was a love there, broken up into different aspects. Ron had Hermione; Harry had Ginny, who of course, would play a vital role in the months ahead. But when it came down to it, three of them would fight until the end for each other, and would stick together, no matter the obstacle.

There was nothing like the love between friends.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this story. Until next time, Sugarquill... 


End file.
